


【授权翻译】银色伤疤

by amberjune, tangledblue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ACD Canon References, Angst, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Humor, M/M, No Watson Baby, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Slow Build, Slow Burn, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, UST, s3 fix-it, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledblue/pseuds/tangledblue
Summary: “这并不代表我不生你气了。我非常生气，而且会时不时爆发出来。”—最后的誓言自玛丽朝夏洛克胸口开枪已过去了十三个月，而约翰发现自己仍无法释怀。夏洛克以为一切都解决了：约翰和玛丽，家庭幸福。然而当约翰拖着行李箱出现在贝克街221B时，世界上唯一的咨询侦探似乎对此毫无准备。一个新的案子。未解之谜。危险。协奏曲、圆舞曲与威士忌。





	1. 怒不可遏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of the Silver Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131763) by [tangledblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledblue/pseuds/tangledblue). 



> 译者：  
> 【授权翻译】The Adventure of Silver Scars(Johnlock/长篇案件/R）  
> http://www.mtslash.net/thread-248170-1-1.html  
> (出处: 随缘居)

约翰·华生往米妮的盘子里倒食物的时候，致盲般的清醒一闪而过。他如瘫痪般僵住了。约翰手里捧着一碗猫粮，意识到他的婚姻结束了。

他盯着手中的银色盘子，回想起他的妻子是如何向他最好的朋友开了枪，而他却站在厨房里，像个白痴，喂她那些惹人生厌的猫。他把碗重重放回台面，心底涌起一股厌恶，并未注意到脚下猫咪抗议的喵叫。

距离夏洛克爆了麦古纳森的头已经过去了十个月，距离玛丽朝夏洛克胸口开了一枪也已过去了十三个月。上帝啊，他已经尝试过原谅她了。在她身边做晚饭，一起在沙发上看电影，手掌推到眼睛上直到能看到白斑。他曾试图原谅她。然而他尝试了一年，每一天“家庭幸福”的设想似乎正一步步实现。伪装没有丝毫用处。

他记得圣诞节那天在福尔摩斯家里告诉过玛丽，“你知道我现在还在生你气。我非常生气，而且会时不时爆发出来。”不幸的是，“时不时”变成了更像是“时不时无数次重复重复重复再重复……”他以为那会消失。他错了。

约翰失去了他新婚时增加的所有体重，并且继续消瘦下去。噩梦也越发频繁。有些夜晚他回到阿富汗：战场上他的战友在他身旁倒下。有些夜晚，他回到了巴兹医院的街道一侧，他在那里挣扎着穿过阻拦他的手，朝人行道上的那具身体伸出手。但是，让他惊讶的是（这已经过去很久了），他会梦到泳池：狙击手激光瞄准器打在夏洛克前额明亮的红，接着同一处涌出更深的红色。他清楚地记得那个梦境——在与莫里亚蒂对峙后反复出现的噩梦：夏洛克跌入水中，约翰紧随其后掉了下去，但那个泳池是那么巨大，背心填满了成吨重的炸药，把他往下拉。他无法碰到夏洛克的手。他无法呼吸。

但是最近，他更频繁地梦见自己回到了麦古纳森的办公室，看着玛丽冷笑着扣下扳机，血染红了夏洛克的衬衫，他向后倒去，穿过了地面，朝着约翰无法跟随，无法拯救的深处坠落……

每个晚上，他的潜意识几乎都在这些场景里游走，不费吹飞之力剥夺了他任何休息的机会。他眼睛下方的黑眼圈，在诊所做手术时，他日益消瘦的身形引起了护士们的猜疑，但他懒得回答。他甚至考虑过用化妆品掩盖着它们。但他很快发现玛丽的遮瑕膏并没有让他好过些。

约翰俯身向前，抓住厨房台面的边缘。他本会在去年就离开玛丽。但是夏洛克，而不是别人，都劝他原谅她，用他叫人恼怒的“夏式逻辑”操控他。约翰并不怎么赞同“夏式逻辑”，因为那种推理方式完全不切实际。但只要你忽视情感和人性，它大体上还是很管用的。

比如说，根据夏式逻辑，玛丽对夏洛克开枪是全然正确的，因为她也拨打了救护车。根据夏式逻辑，玛丽因为故意错开了夏洛克的心脏，而朝他胸口开了一枪，也是可以被原谅的。根据夏式逻辑，为了避免与你丈夫冲突，朝别人开枪是有效的解决途径。

夏洛克对玛丽说的话仍在他脑中回荡：“ _你用经过精准计算的一枪把我打倒，希望能给你更多时间谈判，让我保持沉默。_ ”

约翰的视线锁定着厨房窗户，却冥眗亡见。这倒不假，玛丽朝夏洛克开枪的确比告诉约翰真相来的方便得多。

他怎么能相信这样的鬼话？在哪个平行宇宙里，玛丽与她丈夫开诚布公的抵触，能为她朝夏洛克胸口一穿而过的那一枪辩护？在夏洛克的宇宙里。显然也在玛丽的宇宙里。 _“你们俩才应该结婚。”_ 约翰回忆起一切土崩瓦解的那个夜晚，自己那番苦涩的话。

但事实上夏洛克和玛丽并不相似。诚然，夏洛克可以用同样扭曲的逻辑推导出玛丽朝他开枪的决定，可是如果换过来，约翰确信无疑夏洛克永远也不会对玛丽开枪。他永远不会伤害约翰爱的人。尤其不会在这么卑鄙的事情上，避免被发现撒谎。因为，尽管以自我为中心，但夏洛克不会像玛丽那般 _自私_ 。

玛丽早已准备为自己的利益杀死他的挚友。接着雪上加霜的是，如果夏洛克没有挺过来（他差点就没有），她还会假惺惺地和他一起悼念。模拟他第一次应对夏洛克死亡时的安慰与支持。她会搂着他，让他在她肩膀上哭泣……杀死夏洛克的凶手：欺骗他，假装为他好而悲伤，然后摆脱它。每。一。天。

约翰把双肘撑在厨房工作台上，两手按住头。这已经不是他第一次被这种想法弄得措手不及。它们毫无预兆地潜伏着，一次又一次，而此时他已认出了那股自动流过他身体的恶心与恨意。他靠屏蔽这些想法挺过了过去一年，在手术室换两档班，在健身房里花的时间比自大学以来还要多——他甚至在周六下午加入了一个业余橄榄球队——但那些念头总是缠上他。每一次，当他的堤坝崩溃，洪水般的争执，不公的想法卷席了他时，他都会吼着同玛丽吵上一架。

“告诉我，你为什么对他开枪？”一个晚上，约翰问。某个可怕剧毒的夜晚，那些想法渗入他的屏障，腐蚀他的血液，直到他再也无法控制他的怒火。

“我已经告诉过你很多次了！我以为我会失去你，如果他告诉你的话！我不想你离开我。我想——”

“提醒我，玛丽，为什么 _你_ 想要的就他妈的那么重要？你不想面对 _你_ 谎言的后果，而夏洛克就应该为这个去死？”

“我没有杀死他！我知道他会没事的——”

**“如果你再对我说谎，看在上帝的份上！”**

玛丽畏缩了，于是约翰竭尽全力把他爆炸般的声音调整到沸腾状态。“我知道你以为我有多蠢。相信我，我知道的。但我实际上是个医生。一个医生！好啊！对于某个以为我蠢到无可救药的人来说，我的确从医学院毕业了，而且为自己的技能赢得了体面的名声。”

她垂下了眼睛。

“我是个外科医生，上过战场，玛丽。我清楚枪伤。我自己就有一个。难道你忘记了？子弹离他的心脏不到一英寸——他十拿九稳死透了。 _他当时他妈都心脏停跳了。_ 我根本不知道是什么让他活过来的。他本应该死掉。所以如果你现在对我说谎，这个【该死的】婚姻就没有挽救余地了。 _承认你知道他死掉的几率比活着要大_ 。”

“我知道他有可能会死，”她静静地说，仍然低着眼睛，“但我希望——”

“是啊。当然了。你希望他能从 _你手下_ 死里逃生。你的奖牌呢？”

“约翰——”

“我不反对枪支。我知道有时候开枪是有正当理由的。但为了应付我而朝我 _最好的朋友_ 开枪——为了不必 _告诉我真相_ ——”

“约翰，拜托——”

“怎么？还有什么是你想要的吗，玛丽？自从我们得知 _你_ 想要的东西才是最重要的——”

约翰小腿被恶狠狠抓挠了一下，打断了他不断重复的争执，谢天谢地隔着牛仔布。另一只猫，伯克斯，出现了。约翰低头看，发现两只猫都在怒视他。一瞬间的恨意震惊了他。他从来没有喜欢过这些猫，它们也从来没有喜欢过他。他之所以忍受是因为它们是玛丽的猫；因为他爱过她。此时他想飞快地幻想掐着伯克斯的脖子，把它像块铁饼一样扔出窗外。

他深深吸了口气，提醒自己尽管那些猫惹人憎恨，它们在这件事上是无辜的。于是他把猫粮倒在它们头上，从旁边的起居室一把抓过一个枕头，用尽全力去挤它。

约翰的脾气总是很火爆。夏洛克，玛丽，他的心理咨询师，哈利，装订机……他们都知道和他吵架通常会造成附带损伤。他从来没有对他在乎的人动过手（除非夏洛克先打了他，或者夏洛克假死了两年），但身负重伤的咖啡桌和茶杯都能证明他不是好惹的。

然而，现在与过去相比，不值一提。相比过去一年，他此时的愤怒前所未有。而他也知道，这个信念让他更加用力地挤压那个枕头，他的愤怒从来， _从来没有_ 比现在更加理所当然。

她 _杀了_ 夏洛克。他的挚友。但又不对，夏洛克远不止“挚友”。他是一切。他人生故事的主角。在约翰怀疑自己时，他给了他一个活下去的理由。他治好了他的跛足，仅用了一天的时间便让他的世界天翻地覆。这个男人拯救了他。作为回报，这个男人投入了所有的时间与精力来保护他。而她……这个他选择去爱的女人……她居然 _杀了_ 他——

“我没有杀死他！”他在脑子里从一个永无休止的争吵中听到了玛丽的声音。

“他没有心跳了，玛丽！他死了！”

“但也只有六分钟！”

“ **一个人为他的死去朋友不爽的最短时间是多少？** ”

他无法停止回想起过去的那些争吵。他把枕头抓得更紧了，支撑着他，下一秒洪水淹没了他。

“你的枪法有多好？”夏洛克在莱斯特花园公园后的那个走道里问道。

“你有多想知道？”玛丽回答，令人心寒的漠然。她抬起枪，准备再次杀死他。真他妈的 _自以为是_ ……约翰没有注意到布料撕裂的声音。

“我想知道你有多厉害。”夏洛克说，“来吧。给我看看。医生的妻子现在一定有些无聊了。”

约翰意识到他把枕头撕成了两半。他看着它眨了眨眼，愤怒在慢慢耗尽。

无论他重复多少次争吵，自愿或非自愿，结论总是一样的：根据“夏式逻辑”，玛丽只是做出了战略需要的一步。而根据没有发疯的人的逻辑，他的妻子选择了杀死他最好的朋友，而不是选择接受她谎言的后果。

而约翰已经尝试过了，试了一年又一个月，让自己相信夏洛克扭曲的辩驳——玛丽能被原谅。他试图说服自己他能爱他娶的女人，而事实上后者却根本不是他当初娶的那个女人。如果他能原谅她，那世界上的事情会变得多容易？然而他的潜意识，他的心，以及他的身体，都在拒绝。

他低头看着手里被毁了的枕头，又看了看伯克斯和米妮，它们在他脚边玩弄着掉落在地上的棉花。

“好了，”约翰大声说，“就这样吧。我受够了。”

 

*

 

那天下午，玛丽两手抱着杂货商品缓缓走向门口。她看向约翰的脸，顷刻间清楚地明白，她的婚姻结束了。她把袋子放在厨房工作台上，试图平静下来。她早就知道这一天会来的。她原本很乐观，绝望地以为这不会发生。但一切都发生了。约翰一动不动地站在起居室里，比她见过的任何时候都要阴沉，却无比决绝。

她向前迈了一步，这是她最后的机会。“他也欺骗了你，你知道。他让你相信他死了两年，不和你联系。他只是个狡猾的控制狂——”

 “是的，他伤害了我。”

“而你原谅了他。”玛丽继续说道，“既然你能原谅他，为什么不能原谅我？”

约翰垂眼片刻，当他抬头看向她时，她清楚地看到他表情中的痛苦与夹杂其中的决心。他是如此好读懂。如此坦诚，叫人着迷。与她世界里的人是如此的不同，那个她选择离开的世界，那个她不想再与之有任何牵连的世界。她站稳脚跟，等待着他的回答。然后他斟酌地开口。

“因为他伤害的是 _我_ ，玛丽。也许我能原谅你对我说谎。我可以原谅你伤害我。但你伤害了 _他_ 。而我无法为此原谅你。”

玛丽的眼里噙满了泪水。她早就遇见了这一切，可当一切都发生时，她是如此的无助与破碎。

上帝啊，如果她直接射穿了夏洛克的心脏，这一切都不会发生 _。_ 如果夏洛克没有活过来……他本来就不应该。一瞬间的软弱避免了直接射击，但他 _真的_ 不应该活下来的。任何人都会轻而易举地死去。他自己都已经走到了鬼门关，在他死去的六分钟里他居然设法找回了回来的路。怎么会？为什么？这不公平 _。_ 再多几分钟就没有希望了。再多几分钟，医生们就不会再努力了。再多几分钟，此时此刻，约翰还会爱着她。她还会是那个受宠爱的妻子，安慰着她的丈夫，就像他们刚开始约会时那样。而他会因此更依恋她。

她咬着嘴唇，从未有过的愤怒。她失算了。当她从麦古纳森转过身朝夏洛克胸口开枪的时候她就下了个赌注，约翰会选择她而不是夏洛克。而一年后，站在厨房里看向约翰冰冷的深蓝色眼睛，她输了这场赌局。


	2. 麻烦

夏洛克·福尔摩斯遇到了麻烦。不是好玩的那种。他在221B里踱来踱去，两手紧扣置于背后，时不时朝他的笔电掷去一个恶劣的眼神。通常情况下他都喜欢麻烦，甚至去寻求麻烦。除开运气，仅凭高压下的头脑高速运算就让他激动不已……或有时依赖约翰插手，朝什么人开枪。

他撇嘴笑了笑；有个有杀人倾向的退伍军人在身边，一切都变得非常方便。

哦对了。

约翰自从他“自杀”后就没有和他住在一起了，而他却不停地忘记这一点。他为什么要用那宝贵思维宫殿的内存储存这类讨人厌的信息呢？他焦虑不安地把手伸进头发里。

不，这根本不是什么有趣的麻烦。这是那种最平庸的麻烦，已经缠着他好长一段时间了。他怒视着他的电脑屏幕，上面的红色字母同样怒视着他。“您的信用卡不可用。更多信息请与您的银行公司联系。”

他停下脚步，环视公寓。自从约翰离开，事情已经毋庸置疑地一路下滑。比如，以前餐桌或工作台上总是有他显微镜的位置，或者他的培养皿，或者什么别的东西都好。而现在没有。他的笔电摆在一堆旧报纸和奇怪文件上摇摇欲坠。这是约翰的错，很明显。

约翰离开时带走了他所有的魔力。如今，当夏洛克把大衣扔在地上它就一直在那里。这太可怕了。冰箱里总是有各种各样的人体组件以及食物，而现在只有人体组件了。夏洛克咬紧牙关，环顾着四周。现在连 _他_ 都觉得乱了。

神奇的约翰自私地把他所有的魔力都带走了，对这给他人带来的后果无情又冷漠……

他之前想过几次他很可能被活活饿死，如果哈德森太太不定期拿茶和饼干上楼的话。这一点哈德森太太似乎也有想过，因为茶和饼干逐渐变成了茶和烤牛肉三明治，或茶和汤，或茶和意面。茶和意面。哈德森太太就给你做这个。他几乎不怎么吃，但至少他感激他不会被房东太太的频繁打扰激怒。

眼下，约翰带着所有魔力潜逃的最紧迫后果便是夏洛克的银行账户。他不确定他的卡是不是因为资金不足还是其他的问题不被接受，但这都非常繁琐，繁琐到他懒得操心。他已经有几辈子没有登录他的银行账户了。银行账户很无聊。时刻关注财政难以忍受。他的头脑如此卓越，只能被人类提供的最紧迫复杂的谜题所占据。他根本不可能关心像钱这般无聊的东西。

他们住在一起的时候，约翰一直都照管着他们的财务。约翰很显然——夏洛克没留意过——照料着他们客户的付款并储存起来，（想必是）平分进了他们各自的银行账户里。如果不是知道约翰道德端正到无可救药，夏洛克会认为约翰已经从他身边坑走钱财好几年了（的确是这样，如果一个人懒得管理自己的账户，就活该被坑）。真的可惜了。毕竟，顽固不化就是寸步难行。

不，这个银行卡的问题很可能与夏洛克无力回忆起从他最近的客户处收取钱款直接挂钩——他也无力记起微不足道的小事和令人不快的事——而且如果约翰写了支票，那它一定在这堆侵占他工作空间的东西里。把221B所有的纸张都翻找一通去找张什么旧支票，光是想想就足够骇人，夏洛克为此战栗了一下。

幸运的是，这不是他第一次没和约翰住在一起。自从二十七岁遇见医生，他在约翰之前找到了独立生活好几年的策略。他知道他得做什么。他只是不想去做。

戏剧性地把晨衣向后一翻就像他可以凭空操纵晨衣似的。夏洛克在他的笔电前坐下，重新尝试购买，这一次他用了麦考夫的信用卡信息。 这招管用。

夏洛克总是采取获取和记忆的防御措施——用非常诡秘的方法，当然了——每当麦考夫每一次办一张新卡的时候。

不久后夏洛克发现，麦考夫从一开始就知道他的算盘，看出了他卡的满期和夏洛克“即兴”造访的关系。他们不总是说这是巧合吗？ _全宇宙真是罕见地不思进取。_ 但出于某些原因，尽管知晓夏洛克的动机，麦考夫仍然容忍他发明新的扒手方法顺走他的钱包。也许麦考夫的无动于衷是对他小弟弟财务状况关心的一种表现。

夏洛克横在一沓书本之间的手机震动了一下。

_财务危机，小弟弟？M_

或许麦考夫只是乐意维持用这样直接的系统监视他。

_不，只是决定要买圣诞礼物了。SH_

_现在是十月。M_

_提前买的圣诞礼物。SH_

_确实如此。会尽快审核你的账户的。M_

_圣诞快乐。M_

夏洛克把手机扔进沙发里。他知道用麦考夫钱的代价就是忍受他兄弟的窥探，但他需要这些化学物品。自从那个一年前意味不明的“想我了吗？”信息，伦敦变得沉默地安静。打那以后只有为数不多的有趣案件让他保持清醒（见博客，华生医生），但那个信息……它救了他的命，把他从一个什么自杀任务中拉出来，而刚开始它是那么有潜途。阴谋的承诺，兴奋，消遣，一个 _挑战_ ……“想我了吗？”是吗？麦古纳森/摩斯坦的案子已经有足够吸引力和近乎致命来引起他的注意。可是现在…… _想我了吗？_ 这个问题的答案，他想，复杂得足以让伦敦最好的心理学家忙上一年。但他可以肯定地说他想念这个消遣。寂静沉重地挂在空荡荡的公寓里。他从未像此时这样需要分心。

他为游戏而生。而当游戏开始时，真正开始时，他别无所求。既没有食物也没有休息，也没有任何人类单调乏味的日常生活的约束。当游戏开始时他破解了牢不可破的密码，掰弯了钢铁，把全宇宙剖析只剩化学成分，仿佛不受地球重力一般奔跑……

而失去了游戏……过去他有毒品。可卡因与海洛因能令人兴奋的旋转。上上下下，一次又一次，美丽的旋转木马：模糊的感官和极乐的麻木。风险与急速令人眩晕，永远都不够，却又在一瞬间突然过了头。然后决定停止。折磨的停止。而现在只有尼古丁贴片，一个空荡荡的公寓，以及一片死寂。

_让我分心，挑战我，杀了我；只是不要那么安静。_

至少当约翰还在的时候……但约翰已经离开好久了。

除了等待别无他法。 _想了我吗？_ 他知道风雨欲来；只是不管是谁，或是什么事，它一拖再拖，宛若犯罪。一无是处的罪犯。他们是在折磨他吗？在外面树了这么多危险疯狂的敌人，他们一定巴不得好好折磨他。

刷麦考夫的卡，有意引起他哥哥的注意，强迫他注意到自己身处何种绝境。他急需他刚刚下单的那些化学药品。没有药物，没有任何分散他注意力的东西，只有做实验才能阻止他的大脑因为无聊而做出自毁行为。

夏洛克瞟了一眼左侧，栖息在他那沓《纺织学》杂志的头骨。

“为什么生活无趣得叫人难以忍受？”他质问它，“人体是一个迷人又复杂的复合体，可人类是白痴。愚蠢地工作，愚蠢地进食，还有愚蠢的电视……”他把脚架在椅子上，手臂在胸前抱住膝盖，“无趣。无趣……一个普通人还没自己的循环系统聪明。太可悲了。”

头骨无言地盯着他。

“无趣。无趣至极。”

寂静，寂静。

人们经常就因为夏洛克总叫他们闭嘴，就认为他喜欢清静。然而，一如既往，他们错了。他虽然鄙夷平庸之人无趣的喋喋不休，但他也不喜欢清静。更多时候，他并不怎么需要发声就可以思考。夏洛克拉小提琴时，或者和约翰讲话时，思考已经很尽力了。他喜欢交谈。毕竟，有不一样东西要说的人应该比别人更常开口。（就像儿童电影里的那只兔子说的那样。“如果你不能说点有趣的东西，那就闭上嘴吧。”夏洛克坚信不疑要是人们听取这条建议的话，世界会变得更加美好，即使这只是一只兔子的话。）

夏洛克时常有有趣且重要的事情要说，并且需要大声宣告。他以前和头骨交谈，而后者正用没有眼球的眼眶打量着他。

他与约翰办的第一桩案件的回忆忽然跳进他的脑海。

他正忙着解释什么紧急的东西（像往常一样），约翰问道，“你为什么告诉 _我_ 这些东西？”

“哈德森太太拿走了我的头骨。”

“所以我基本上就是代替你的头骨的。”约翰怀疑地回应。

“放松，你做得不错。”

事情变了。夏洛克像平常思考时那般下意识搭起手指。可现在头骨代替约翰的工作做得一点也 _不_ _好_ 。

“没有金鱼的日子简直比我想得还要令人失望。”夏洛克对它抱怨，“应该立个警示牌才对。金鱼威胁生命。一些金鱼……可能只有一只……”夏洛克毫无条理地咕哝着，“可什么办法也没有……别这幅表情。”夏洛克把脸从头骨的方向侧开。它以前不是这么吹毛求疵的。

这一点用处也没有。他需要约翰的回应来集中他的思绪。由于一些不便明说的缘由，仅仅是约翰的。别的声音在他听来就是刺耳的摩擦声：要不就是太尖锐，要不就是太大声，要不就是鼻音太重，要不就是太快，或太慢，太含糊，或是太愚蠢。普通人和他们毫无智慧可言的声音，充斥着愚蠢和自以为是之人的无知，在他们开口说起他们不懂的事物的时候溢得到处都是，他们向来如此。但约翰不是。

他们相遇的那天，约翰走进实验室的一瞬间，夏洛克顷刻便被他的声音击中。 _真是时过迁境啊……给，用我的吧……_ 奇怪的是，那并没有他与人打交道时，被迫忍受的那些不和谐的刺耳音调那般令人憎恶。事实上，约翰的声音，音调柔和而谦逊，口音既不本土也不矫揉做作，语速不紧不慢，居然还和令人愉快沾了点边。

他的声音是夏洛克在几秒内做决定时的因素之一，约翰将会是一位理想的室友，其次也会是一个理想的助手。（夏洛克也挺喜欢他身为左撇子却用右手射击：有趣。）非约翰不可。他还记得他把茉莉带去办案的时候游戏有多么令人不顺心。这样真的行不通。

现在即使是头骨也相形见绌了。

费了些力气夏洛克才把注意力拽回他的笔电上。用麦考夫的钱买化学药物解决了这一问题，可麦考夫——或更准确地说，麦考夫的小跟班——任何时候都有可能检查他的账户，而他就该等着被叫去喝茶了。夏洛克能忍受大多数的传统酷刑，但忍不了他哥哥关于责任的长篇大论的说教。

夏洛克也知道麦考夫会给他钱的。他不会接受，因为接受他哥哥的救助——正好与偷到相反——便意味着示弱。麦考夫会以钱为由，要求夏洛克遵守他的每一个要求。而对于夏洛克而言。宁愿把整个晚上耗在与安德森一言不发地对话，也不愿把自由出卖给麦考夫。而介于这两个选项都仅比自杀稍微好一点点——如假包换的自杀，精心策划舞台式自杀也是一大乐趣——他需要一个更好的方案。

夏洛克跳起身，在屋内踱来踱去。因为散落在地板上的东西太多以至于无法直线行走，他只好采取了迂回的路线。

夏洛克把一副手铐踢到了一边，踩翻了一只茶杯。他被这毫无逻辑可言的凌乱激怒了，却也同时觉得空荡荡的。太安静了。他来到窗台前，拉开了琴盒。美丽的斯特拉迪瓦里显然是整间公寓里最值钱的物品了。

下意识的程序：松紧琴弦，按上肩托，空耳调音。西贝流士的小提琴协奏曲。美好的夜晚就适合D小调。

他开始凭记忆演奏。他对一些曲目熟悉到能把双手调到自动驾驶挡，肌肉记忆将他的头脑从任何可能分散注意力的琐事上释放出来。这一首乐曲很复杂，弓法快速而繁琐，而他年少时练习了太多次，都成为了本能。

他便演奏便在屋内走动，迷失在自己的思绪中，仅仅模糊地注意到脚下不太熟悉的网球拍时不时在脚下发出的嘎吱声。

夏洛克已经……像他现在这样……有三十二年了。忽略一次局部的脑叶切断术，他是绝对不可能变成银行队列中取钱，还钱，或为信用卡债务发愁的一员的。

他可以，当然了，雇什么人来帮他料理这些事情。但这样一来他就很可能得付那个人工钱。一个财政危机如此严重的以至于需要花钱找个人搞定的人，是不能花钱找一个人来解决他的财政危机的。夏洛克默默地叹了口气。这不是他的那种谜题。

约翰会说什么呢？约翰会知道该做什么的，而发短信 _问_ 他的选项还没有离他而去。然而夏洛克已经答应自己，约翰的婚礼过后他就不会再拿前室友的琐事麻烦他了（比如：浴巾在哪里？有没有可能把定做的床单叠起来？暖气是怎么用的？诸如此类。）他不会用这种繁琐的事情来打扰连约翰自己都觉得无聊的新婚生活的。所以请教约翰是不可能的。

夏洛克听到了琴声下楼梯的脚步声。又是哈德森太太。夏洛克没法在众多的英语词语中找到合适的词汇来叫她走开。他尝试了别的语言的句子，但实践证明这是徒劳无功。

夏洛克计算着她的步子到达最后一级的时候，他停下琴弓大喊，“ **哈德森太太，如果你今晚企图端哪怕是一杯茶上来我都会把它扔出窗外。** ”脚步声停了，犹豫着，“ **而且我还会考虑把你也扔出去。** ”他权衡地加上一句。

而夏洛克确切地相信如果约翰在这里的话，他会说，“如果我保证我手上没有茶，我能进来吗？”

因为他就在那儿，站在门廊，肩上扛着一个露营袋，身侧放着一个行李箱，而这正是他所说的话。


	3. 家

 

约翰带着行李站在门廊；不需要福尔摩斯级别的推理技巧都能知道发生了什么事。

可他们的分离有多严重？两包行李——塞得满满的，与夏洛克熟知的那个简洁的约翰大相径庭——说明并不是一时冲动离家出走。行李箱的大小说明是花了一定时间和精力来收拾的。夏洛克并不用开箱就可以看出物品都是以军队的标准打包的：上衣一丝不苟地叠好，裤子卷到体积最小。很明显，约翰想要尽可能长时间地离开玛丽。非常严重。

夏洛克面朝门廊石化般杵立。他花了好几秒才看懂此时状况，他感到脚下的大地都变了样。陈旧实验的新鲜结果。令人着迷。出乎意料。他所准备的一切，他亲自参与的事宜安排，已然毫无预兆地拐了个大弯。

也许并不是一点预兆都没有。夏洛克，介于他超凡的技巧，绝对不需要花费任何力气去注意到约翰减轻的体重，他的压力水平，和一年，尤其是近几个月以来无眠的夜晚留给他的精疲力竭。不幸福的婚姻生活全然摆在那里。夏洛克并不想直接揭穿，因为约翰理应与玛丽在一起。他们举办了婚礼。他与他的室友道了别，拥抱了华生先生和华生夫人。他知道这对所有人都好，而与此截然相反的证据被唐突地忽视了。然而约翰就在这里，提着行李站在门廊，径直看向夏洛克，叫人无法忽视。

夏洛克两手垂在身侧，小提琴和琴弓在两只手里摇荡，无言以对。

 

*

 

就他的姿势来看，约翰觉得显然夏洛克是不打算回应他的了。趁着朋友的暂时性瘫痪他说，“好吧，那我就直接进来了。”

尽管疲惫不堪，约翰还是笑了。他可不常惊讶到夏洛克，所以他得好好享受这一刻。他把包放在他的扶手椅上。坐了下来。他的手指抚摸过椅子的扶手，抬头好奇地望向夏洛克。“你还好吧？”

夏洛克眨了眨眼，重新看清约翰。他突然吸了一口气，说道，“好，呃……是的，我很好。呃……要喝点什么吗？茶？”

约翰皱了下眉。“你刚刚还以死抗拒茶呢。”

“那更多是哈德森太太的问题，不是茶。”

“实际上我想要烈点的东西，如果你有的话。”

“威士忌还是苏打？”

“你这里有可能有苏打吗？”

“极其不可能。”

“威士忌不错。”

“好的。”

约翰注视着夏洛克把小提琴放在一沓纸上面，信步走向厨房。他环顾四周，对他将要做的卫生感觉一阵沮丧。然而在散乱成山的书本文件和碟子之下，这依然是221B。

约翰握住了椅子的扶手， _他的_ 椅子。夏洛克在婚礼过后曾把它移走了，又在中枪后把它搬了回来。夏洛克说服约翰原谅玛丽，又这把椅子留下来了。这是不是在邀请他回来呢？是不是意味着夏洛克知道他 _最终会_ 回来？约翰摇了摇头。夏洛克的动机是无法理解了，除非他解释给你听。猜测毫无用处。

约翰环顾屋内，认出了令人欣喜的熟悉。墙纸上黄色喷漆的笑脸，墙上的弹孔，墙上的野牛头（依旧戴着约翰在它的‘耳朵’断掉后放上去的旧耳机），夏洛克的谱架，鱼叉，夏洛克随意丢弃在沙发上的大衣……这间屋子的亲切感，破损的墙纸和不搭调的家具，与他刚离开的肯辛顿色调统一的开阔复式宅子天壤之别。约翰呼出一口气，并没注意到他手上的动作。如果他曾对回来有什么疑虑，那么他现在知道这个选择是对的。他回家了。

夏洛克拿着饮料回来，伸出手把它放在约翰的左手上。接过饮料时，约翰的眼睛闪过一时惊讶。这是一处很小的细节，他忘了这也是个夏洛克的习惯。多数人会下意识地往右手的方向递东西，而夏洛克想来，甚至是自然而然地，把东西递到约翰的左手上。约翰知道这只是夏洛克强大记忆存储的一个副产品，但介于他从来都记不住雷斯垂德的教名，这还真的挺……好的。

夏洛克看上去镇定些了，他在约翰的对面坐了下来，细细打量对方。约翰知趣地不期望夏洛克会问他为什么在这儿或发生了什么。夏洛克知道几乎所有关于约翰的事，凭借观察他的脸和衣着，就已经是身为夏洛克朋友不争的事实了。

“我想，”夏洛克说，“你已经下定决心，我是不能说服你的了？”

“是的。”约翰说。他径直回望夏洛克，再一次强调他的决心。他煞费苦心地做出了离开玛丽的决定，而非一时冲动，他是不会被忽悠走的。这一次不会了。

“她使你幸福。”夏洛克说道，声音明显地放柔和了，“我观察到了。”

约翰叹了口气。这一天过得极其漫长，而他真的没有心情讨论这个。不过介于刚才他大晚上跑到夏洛克这里，他觉得还欠一个解释。

“那是之前的事了。”约翰注视着他的威士忌说。蜜糖般的棕褐酒液与夏洛克眼底迫切的注视相映成趣。

那双难以置信的与众不同的眼睛正如它们的主人一般超乎寻常且高深莫测。灼人眼球的铜绿在某些区域附着于深绿之上，别处是灰蓝色，金色的火光由内而外地迸射出来。作为一个医生，约翰认出这是局部异色症虹膜，一个不是什么极其罕见的，导致虹膜呈多种颜色的症状。但时常作为夏洛克那赫赫有名的视线的注视对象，他很难不被它们的颜色所迷惑。虹膜似乎随着他的每一次注视而变色，就像梦境一般令记忆无法捕捉；就像什么流动的液体一般。这真令人沮丧。好几次约翰甚至因为他对夏洛克眼睛颜色的变化起了不可控的怀疑，而错过了夏洛克的长篇演讲（或者大喊大叫）。

但它们总是有瑕疵的。夏洛克那双万花筒似千变万化的眼睛里，只有瑕疵是不变的。他的右眼虹膜，就在瞳孔的上方，晴天天空的色彩中有一小块深棕。有瑕疵，却也美丽。约翰会说夏洛克的眼睛是他大脑的完美映像，尽管这是夏洛克经常在读他的博客时嗤之以鼻的浪漫文学描述。

然而，尽管夏洛克对高雅文学的精彩描写嗤之以鼻，他的身体依旧是他所鄙夷之平庸的绝佳比喻。他瓷器般苍白的皮肤，浓密乌黑的蓬松卷发，他的身长，精瘦的身形，还有该死的颧骨……他外貌的一切都如此惊异。约翰甚至会说；连夏洛克阴沉的样子都富有诗意。而且当然了，他也不可能只有一种瞳色；他有 _五种_ ，浮夸的混蛋。

于是约翰继续躲避夏洛克梭巡的凝视，接着解释道，“自从……很久之前以来，我和她在一起就无幸福可言了。”

夏洛克手肘搭在两侧扶手，指尖成塔状。他没有说话，于是约翰继续。“事情并没有好起来，”他说，“我以为会好起来的，可只是变得更糟。”约翰终于抬眼与夏洛克眼神对接。他需要夏洛克明白这个，而不是与他争辩。“我不想——我不能——再这样下去了。结束了。所以，如果你习惯了一个人住公寓的话，我能自己找个地方，但不管怎样，我是不会回去的了。”

“不。”夏洛克唐突地说，在椅子上坐直了。

约翰愠怒地看了夏洛克一眼。如果夏洛克执意要把他埋在关于他这么做为什么错，以及他为什么要收拾东西回玛丽那里的争吵崩塌下的话，他至少能等到明早吧。

而令约翰惊讶的是夏洛克连珠炮似的匆忙说了下去，“不，我还没习惯一个人住这里。所有东西都一团糟，我的显微镜没地方放了，冰箱只有食人族能用，而且你不在的时候我连信用卡都不能用。”

约翰差点没笑出声。相反他怀疑地说道，“所以，据我的理解，需要一个女仆。可能还有一个会计。”

夏洛克戏剧性地叹了口气，扑通一声向后靠回椅子里，脑袋向后仰，“还有……”他缓慢地说，约翰等着，“还有我的头骨也开始变得无聊了。”

“噢真的？”

“是的，”夏洛克对着天花板说，“它交谈的能力退步得令人担忧。要不是它死了，我都觉得它得阿兹海默了。”夏洛克用余光评估约翰的反应。

“听到这个我很抱歉。”约翰说，“它曾是你的好朋友呢。”

夏洛克又坐了起来。“留下。”他说，听上去可能比他设想的要强硬，因为他清了清嗓子又试了一遍，“呃，请留下。”他直直地看着约翰，后者在他的注视下不适地动了动。

“好啊，”约翰说，被夏洛克突如其来的真挚说服了，“那就这么定了。我会搬回来。”他站起身，把行李扔回肩上。

“约翰。”夏洛克在椅子上叫住他。

约翰转过身。

“你知道我不喜欢玛丽的哪一点吗？”

“哪一点？”

“她朝我胸口崩了一枪。”

约翰短促地笑了一下，抬眼看向天花板。“是啊，到头来我也不喜欢这一点。”

夏洛克笑了，“欢迎回来。”

 

*

 

已过午夜。夏洛克又在起居室里踱步了。一个麻烦解决，又一个麻烦接踵而至。他当然很高兴约翰回来了；他本来就不愿让他离开。可现在更加复杂了。夏洛克离开伦敦的时间里，约翰找到了玛丽，他就说服自己，约翰需要的是玛丽。她给约翰过上哪怕是半个正常人的生活的机会。而实际上，她是一个前杀手，所以 _完全的_ 正常从来不是约翰的那杯茶。

夏洛克发觉，身为一个成功（至少大体上说得过去）退役的杀手，玛丽能够平衡好他。约翰还会继续和夏洛克一起办案，而剩下的时间玛丽会和约翰过上夏洛克办不到的平凡生活——比如去看电影，做晚饭，与人们社交。还有性，他猜测，由于他对此的排斥以及约翰极其频繁地喊着自己不是同性恋。

所以夏洛克视这段婚姻为必需品而接受了它，尽管他不喜欢。他不喜欢，因为这意味着约翰不会无时无刻都在他身边与他交谈，穿着套头毛衣喝着茶，用他从未想过的事情逗他笑。在他这一生中，他从未发觉任何人的陪伴的值得忍受的，更别说满意了，直到约翰的出现。但他知道他留不住他。他除了案件，罪犯和危险，什么也给不了他，而光是这些都足以让他知道，约翰需要的远不止此。

身为一条金鱼，尽管是一条极其高级的——如果不是最高级的话——金鱼，约翰有时会想做金鱼才会做的事。夏洛克没法要求约翰放弃酒吧之夜，去潜伏在漆黑的巷子里，把看电影的时光耗费在太平间和实验室里。

他没法要求他……可如果约翰不需要请求也会这么做呢？他现在在这里了，不是吗？有没有可能……约翰会不会觉得他，夏洛克·福尔摩斯——一个高功能反社会者，以他独特的紊乱且十分有限的方式，把约翰看得比全世界还要重要——就足够了？

但是不……要是约翰最终厌倦了夏洛克令人精疲力竭，不健康的工作，最终厌倦了夏洛克本人呢？玛丽是约翰最佳的救生筏。她是约翰的出口，他通往安全正常生活的通道，通向没有人绑架他，往他身上绑炸弹，或者往他脖子里扎针，企图把他活活烧死的生活。而现在约翰把那救生筏放走了。

尽管如他一般以自我为中心，但他并没有忽视约翰为他牺牲了许多的事实。所以哪怕是放弃自己唯一在乎的人，他已经向自己保证他不会毁了这段婚姻，也确实对约翰立下了他会竭尽全力保护这段婚姻的誓言。以及他后来如此顽固不化地无视后来这段衰退婚姻的原因。所以他才在中枪后，说服约翰原谅玛丽。所以他才无视了这段婚姻在走下坡路的迹象。他无法承受成为一个不间断毁灭约翰生活的人。

然而抛开这所有的一切，约翰无论如何都回到了这里。约翰离开玛丽——他拥有开启全新生活的可能，可他依旧选择了回到贝克街——是凭借他的决断力，事实上 _却不需要_ 夏洛克费心思，正是夏洛克不敢奢求的。

可是……夏洛克停下踱步，靠在起居室与厨房相连的柱子上。他抱起双臂看着地面，黑发掉落进他的视线里（记得去理头发）……可是……仅仅是他高兴不能代表约翰也如此。约翰生活里的又一样东西破碎了，而夏洛克束手无策。

 

*

 

约翰和夏洛克坐在巴兹医院的路边，约翰只依稀记得他在做梦。

“同一种灰烬有十二种不同的气味，”夏洛克说着，“所以我总是能分辨出来。”

约翰突然看到血从夏洛克的头两侧淌下来，浸湿了他的头发。他刚刚可没注意到这个。

“如今的罪犯都如此明显，”夏洛克继续道，“你要做的就只有检查一下他们袜子的纤维。警察总是解决不了。就是袜子。”

“夏洛克，”约翰说，夏洛克停下口头的话转过来看着他。明亮的眼睛，比周围的任何事物都要明亮。血顺着他的脖子染红了他的白衬衫，“老天，你为什么老穿这么贵的衬衫？又不是你职业 _必须的_ 。看看这一件都毁了，就像别的衬衫一样——”

“我不在乎我的衬衫。”

“好吧，我在乎。”

“为什么？”

“因为他们很 _好_ ，而你甚至不想试着保养它们。”

“如果我把它们保养得好一点会不会让你高兴？”

“会。”约翰坚定地说，“我真的会。”

夏洛克耸耸肩。“那我就试试。”

“还有这是怎么一回事？”约翰问，碰了碰夏洛克的脸，那上面有些血污。“你不能这幅样子去茉莉的派对。”

“我一直是这个样子的。”

“不，你不是。”

“是，我就是这个样子的。”

“你 _不_ 是。”

“我 _就是_ 。”

一阵沉默。

“所以，你就不和我去了。”夏洛克说，看向空旷停车场的另一头。

约翰摇摇头。不。“可我们已经买了蛋糕了。”

“这没关系！”夏洛克忽然转身抓住了约翰夹克的翻领，眼睛变成了灰色，“它与香槟和花一起飞出窗外了。”约翰环顾四周，发现这是真的。破碎的香槟酒瓶和陶瓷碎片，还有植物的根茎在他们周围的人行道上闪闪发光。紫色和黄色的花瓣在他们身周飘落，轻轻降落在破碎的玻璃上。

他伸手去捡一片花瓣，然后夏洛克在他之前抓住了他的手。

“别，”他说，“很利的。”

约翰诧异地看着他们的手。夏洛克没有放开。

“那我们拿这堆东西怎么办？”约翰四处张望，说。

可夏洛克没有在听。他伸出一只空着的手举起手机，“太棒了！”他对着屏幕大喊了一声。接着他开始大笑。

他笑得如此发自内心，约翰也忍不住跟着他一起笑了。

“怎么了？”约翰终于喘过气来。

“雷斯垂德的短信。”夏洛克的眼睛在发光，“凶手袜子。”


	4. 回忆

这天的早晨开始得较为顺利。从艾米莉的床上醒来，轻手轻脚地起床尽量不要吵醒她，溜进厨房里烧水，然后夏洛克的一条短信就让有关咖啡的所有念头蒸发了。

他已经与夏洛克一起住了一年了（他遇到的这个侦探真的只花了一年就把他的生活弄得完全变了个样吗？），而此时此刻他的回复几乎成了条件反射。划过屏幕。短信里说“紧急”。他当然知道夏洛克“紧急”的范畴涉及“我能借你的手机吗？”到“我们公寓里有一个拿枪指着我的头的男人”，而且他在赶过去之前根本没办法知道这“紧急状况”到底落在哪一区域。约翰看到这短信便知道他无法回避。

“艾米莉，”他小声说，在她床边坐下。

她从睡眠中醒来，见他穿戴完整，手上拿着外套。“你要走？”

“我真的很抱歉，但我得——”

“今天是星期六。你答应今天我们要在一起的。”

“我知道，可是——”

“你答应我们上周末要一起过的。你答应上周回给我回电话的。你答应了太多事情，约翰。”

“我知道，只是——”

“那就走吧。”她以一觉醒来最恶毒的语气说，“不用费心再回来。我说真的。”

而他回到贝克街发现夏洛克在洗澡时，他的心情并没有得到改善。

他隔着门激动地嚷嚷，“怎么？你说是紧急情况！”

“对。”夏洛克的声音传出来，被流水声模糊了，“一分钟就出来。”

约翰坐回到他的椅子上，恼火得冒烟。他抓过一份晨报，不耐烦地读了起来。夏洛克在不止过了几分钟后走进起居室，如往常一样穿着过于正式的西装，用浴巾擦着头发。

约翰站起来双臂抱在胸前。“所以？”

夏洛克把浴巾扔在沙发上。他的卷发，已经好久没有修剪了，惹人注目地支棱着，约翰忍住笑。一瞬间他忘了刚才他有多生他室友的气，这个此时看上去像一只巨大的湿乎乎的穿着正装的牧羊犬。但也只有一瞬间，因为夏洛克从桌上捞起一卷卷尺，递给了他。

“我需要你拿着这头。”

约翰定住了。然后，夏洛克没有浪费一秒钟，抓着约翰的上臂让他后退到门后的某一点。他把卷尺的一端塞进他手里，轻轻扯了扯确认暂时性紧张神经症的约翰有没有拿稳。

夏洛克走开，伸长卷尺的时候，约翰终于反应过来了。“艾米莉今早因为这个和我分手了。”

“她为什么要这么做？”夏洛克问，忙着把数据记录在手机上。

约翰瞪着他。“噢我不知道，为什么有人会因为男友一早离开去帮他的疯子室友量起居室而把他甩了呢？真是一时间的奇思妙想。”

“你会没事的。”夏洛克说，往左边挪了点，检查新的测量数据，“和没那么情绪化的女人约会。”

“你还好意思说*。”约翰咕哝道。

“什么意思？”

“你量这些东西最好有一些 _该死的_ 重大的用处！”看着夏洛克从咖啡桌走到屋子另一端，约翰提高了音量。

“是的，重大，十分重大。“夏洛克心不在焉地自言自语，再次用手机记下数据，”手臂别动。“

约翰看着天花板呼了口气。耐心，耐心。他等着夏洛克拿着卷尺的另一头在起居室里走来走去。终于，夏洛克把它放了下来，跳到了他的手提电脑前。约翰把卷尺卷好，刚把它放回桌上就听到夏洛克的欢呼，“ **是的！** 就是它！”

他在键盘上疯狂地打了好一会儿字，约翰又回到了他的扶手椅上。

“那些白痴！”夏洛克嘲讽道。

“又给苏格兰场破了个惊天大案？”约翰问，等待着那个使他的恋情忽然终结的理由，“又一个伦敦的威胁被铲除了？”

“应该被铲除。”夏洛克纠正道，“如果这案子没交给一群无能的业余爱好者的话。”他把笔电合上，站起来扣上西装外头的扣子，“这样看来似乎苏格兰场的标准比如今还要低，如果还能再低的话。我猜，真的，那时候只要什么人都能走进去说，’早上好伙计们，我今天想当一个侦探！‘”

约翰，从“应该被铲除。”开始就跟不上了，被夏洛克的后半段话弄得云里雾里。

“你到底在说什么？”约翰问，惊奇地看着他的室友，然后加重了语气，“你说的’应该被‘是什么意思？”

“臭名昭著的弗雷德里克·大卫斯案件，1902年。三重谋杀：他的妻子和两个孩子。他因为证据不足被开罪了。显然接受这个案子的探员只有八岁；至少是对于这低级的侦查工作的唯一解释了。”

约翰放缓语速，极力控制自己的声音。“你的意思是，你今早把我从艾米莉那里叫过来就是为了 _帮你拿着卷尺_ 去解决一个 _1902年_ 的案子？”

“是的，没错。”夏洛克说着，在约翰对面的椅子上坐下，“介于伦敦如今的罪犯无聊得出奇，我想拜访一下过去。”

约翰的痛苦一定是肉眼可见的了，因为夏洛克补了一句，“历史对于我工作的重要性是不容小觑的。作案很少是原创的。他们都不够聪明。如果我知道先例，我就能更快地解决当前的案子。”

“你真的知道’紧急‘这个词是 _什么_ 意思吗？”

夏洛克狐疑地看着他。“’需要立即采取行动或获取注意力‘的意思。你为什么这么问？”

约翰无言以对。

*

那天晚上夏洛克心情不好。证明大卫斯案件是错的所给他来带的满足感，就像夏洛克之前的成功一样，十分短命。

“无聊。无聊，无聊，无聊。无聊。无聊——”夏洛克嚷嚷。

约翰知道自己应该无视他。过往的经验告诉他，此时任何言语都只会将状况激化上升至肢体攻击。然而，他的情绪真不稳定。一早与艾米莉分手的事还没过去，而她甩了他的理由就是这个在公寓里任性跺脚的人，正如往常一般无时无刻折磨他。所以，打一架似乎非常应景。

“我父亲以前说’只有无聊的人才会觉得无聊‘。”约翰以一种自杀冲锋队的精神说道。

夏洛克没有放过一丝一毫。“你父亲是个白痴。”

“噢，真的？”约翰被激怒了，从椅子上站起来好让他的愤怒释放出来。

夏洛克停下脚步，目光与起居室另一头的约翰锁定，约翰不顾命运的担忧，冒着风险继续说下去。

“又或者我父亲是对的。你有那么 _强大的智力_ ，而你却想不出任何东西打发你的时间？你为什么不去赢个诺贝尔奖，或者突破人类学术界的弦理论？我不知道；你为什么不该死的去攻克癌症？你的才华，肯定有什么比躺在这里朝我嚷嚷更好的用处吧……你个十足的混账。”

夏洛克被逗乐了。“约翰，尽管你对我的看法使我受宠若惊，但我不能让你一直忘记我不是万能的，而且在很多领域就是一条金鱼。我大脑的容量。尽管比你的大得多，也是有限的。我只能把这些容量用在真正重要的信息上。是的，真正重要，别那样看着我。”

约翰望向天花板。一方面他没有意识到自己的表情，可另一方面他这个疯癫的室友居然公然宣称攻克癌症不重要。

夏洛克继续道。“我很久以前就决定要成为世界上最好的侦探。我对弦理论或癌症治疗一无所知，而且就算我学会了，我也得删掉那些使我成为世界上最好的侦探的信息。所以答案是不。”

“噢夏洛克。”约翰讽刺地装出遗憾的样子，耸耸肩举起双手，“原谅我的建议吧。我只是想说即使是平均智商的人都能找到让自己开心的办法。介于你的智商稍在平均之上”——夏洛克发出了一个噎住了的声音——“我只是觉得你也能想出 _某些事情_ ——”

夏洛克大步流星地穿过屋子，径直停在约翰面前，俯视他。夏洛克，就约翰从他们相遇那天起所知道的，对于私人空间没有丝毫概念，以至于离一个英国人太近。然而约翰早已习惯了这个，自如地迎上夏洛克的注视，泰然自若。

“平均智力的大脑可远不止比我的平静那么一点点。”夏洛克说道，声线危险而低沉，“普通人当然更容易取乐自己；他们就像 _小孩子。_ ”

“所以你是不会对 _小孩子的_ 游戏比如妙探寻凶感兴趣了？”约翰说，很高兴抓住了这个机会，“介于对你超凡的大脑而言太低级了。”

夏洛克犹豫了，两手臂抱在胸前。“你说过你再也不会和我玩这个了。”

“我可能会重新考虑一下。”

夏洛克坐在游戏板前时，约翰无疑感到十分满意。世界上可能只有一个咨询侦探，但是能降服他的人也肯定只有一个。

片刻过后，他看着夏洛克扫描游戏板的目光就像他审视犯罪现场一般专注时，约翰看着他的卡片笑了。所有有关艾米莉的念头都烟消云散。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译：“And on the day the pot called the kettle black.”大概意思是“半斤八两”。


	5. 警告

约翰从几个月以来最绵长的的睡眠中醒来。他撬开眼皮，缓缓打量周遭。绿色的墙，深色的木头……他翻身仰躺。天花板吊扇……漏水……不是他和玛丽的卧室……不是肯辛顿……贝克街。约翰深深呼了一口气，忆起昨天发生一切。不再有玛丽了。

 _不再有玛丽了，约翰_ 重复道。他试着描述自己的感受。如释重负？抑郁？愤怒？重获自由？他拿不准。也许因为现在太早了。他从床头柜一把抓下手表看了一眼时间。11:14。他已经记不起上一次睡得这么晚是什么时候了。11:14，周日，十月十八日。新生活的第一天。他又一次地等待他感受的回应：乐观积极？痛苦难当？他的情感中枢向他发出了一个大大的问号，此外无它。他决定还是过会儿再说。

晕乎乎地刷牙，半睡半醒地从他的房间走下楼，发现公寓是空的。他检查了手机，没有信息。他没有精力去猜夏洛克去哪里了或他想干什么。他决定去洗个澡，冲掉他头脑里的那层雾。他刚洗完穿好衣服，正要烧水，哈德森太太就破门而入。

几年前，他们刚搬进来的时候，约翰试图提醒她隐私的重要性。然而每次她都会重重地点头，坚持说她很同意这个观点，接着继续每天不打声招呼就在221B里进进出出。几次之后约翰便放弃了，只好暗暗庆幸自己的卧室在三楼。

“噢约翰！”哈德森太太大声说，朝他径直走来，握住了约翰的两只手，“夏洛克告诉我你搬回来了。很抱歉你和玛丽分开了！”

“呃，”约翰抱歉地捏了捏她的手，抽身向后退了一点，“这对大家都好……”

“可你们多幸福啊！婚礼真是太美了。”哈德森太太含泪动情地说，“发生了什么事？你想谈谈吗？你什么都可以告诉我的。你一定想找个人谈谈吧。”

约翰并不想谈论这个，但他也知道哈德森太太在得到满意的答复，好好安慰他一番前是不会就此打住的。于是约翰叹了口气，说，“我杀死了她的猫。”

哈德森太太看着他，震惊让她面无表情。

“我当时很生气。”约翰解释道。

“约翰！”哈德森太太吸了口气，“你那脾气啊！你真的该找个人看看。我的朋友萝丝加入了一个愤怒管控小组，如果你想加入的话我可以帮你问问。她自从开车撞了她丈夫之后每周都会去。她现在没事了，感谢上帝，但是——”

“哈德森太太。”约翰插口道。

“是的，亲爱的？”

“你今早和夏洛克说过话吗？”

“我今早在楼梯上看到他出门了。还是像往常一样匆匆忙忙的。”

“他有说他要去哪里吗？”

“我相信他说的是瑞士。”

“瑞士？”

“可能是新案子吧。”她耸耸肩。

“好。”约翰干巴巴地说。

“如果你想的话，我可以跟你坐一会儿。”

“不，不用了。”约翰马上说，“没关系的。我有很多事要做呢。”他朝起居室的灾区比划了一下。

“好的，那你忙吧。”哈德森太太嫌恶地看了一眼起居室，“别担心玛丽，”她补了一句，“她会回心转意的。不过我也很高兴你回来了。尤其是你能理一理这一团糟的东西。”

她走后，约翰重重地坐在了他的扶手椅上。

“你好约翰，我在瑞士有个新案子，你想和我一起来吗？”约翰对着他对面的空位置说。

“那还用说，我正缺这个呢。刚好可以把我的注意力从即将到来的离婚上转移开来呢。”约翰瞪着那个空着的椅子，“你能在这种时候想起我真是太好啦。”

他知道他可以发短信给夏洛克，不过既然夏洛克用不着让他知道他要去哪儿，约翰也不用操心去问他什么时候回来了。

约翰环视周围令人生畏的烂摊子，终于决定， _操他妈的_ 。夏洛克又不是去瑞士嫖娼，好让约翰在这段时间里打扫房间。一方面，屋内的凌乱已经让约翰的军旅生涯忍无可忍，他知道自己是无法忽视它的。解决方案？太简单了。他要用夏洛克的钱雇个人来打扫。

约翰像他们以前一起住的时候经常做的那样，登入了夏洛克的银行账户，检查了一下状况。不大好。他得找到夏洛克过去一年半所有没有入账的支票。

日落西斜时，约翰找到了一定数量的支票，猜想可能只剩下一两张找不到了。介于他把整间公寓都翻了个遍，约翰对他的成就很是满意。他发现了好几张被用作了书签，有几张夹在了报纸里，有两张沙发垫之间，或者在地毯底下，一张在调料柜里，还有一张在被塞在了冰箱冷藏格的一袋手指下面。调料柜里那张支票上的面额让约翰把眉毛都抬到头发里去了。夏洛克一定是为了保险起见才选了这个位置。跟欧芹和百里香放在一起。约翰摇了摇头。夏洛克简直是无药可救。

 

*

 

第二天一早，约翰在上班前把支票都存进了银行里。下班后，他正走出医院巨大干净的大门，麦考夫那个漂亮的助手便迎上了他。

“上车吧。”那个名字不是安西娅的女人说，打开豪车的门。

“啊我可想念这个了。”约翰嘲讽了一声，但还是俯身钻进了后座。

她没有回话。

约翰透过暗色玻璃看着过往的街道，说服自己并没有在讽刺。在被强行掳走的不爽之下，他依旧在这熟悉的情境中找到了一丝愉快。这就是贝克街的生活；没有麦考夫的仆人的周期性绑架，是不完整的。

他在第欧根尼俱乐部下车，便被告知麦考夫在私人会客厅等候。约翰一言不发地去到那里。他反手把身后的关紧，转身面向坐在扶手椅里读报纸的麦考夫·福尔摩斯。他一条腿搭在另一条上。头发：打理得一丝不苟。西装：昂贵。

“所以，什么事不能在电话里解决？或者你只是想我了？”约翰问，依然站着，两手抱在胸前。

“我相信你的态度只是你无法掌控局面的一种补偿。”麦考夫答道，合上报纸，把它放在一旁的桌上，“但我们能省点时间，讨论些更重要的事情吗？”

约翰瞪着他。“好的，大英帝国在中东的石油利润如何？一切都顺利？”

麦考夫的叹气清晰可闻。“看来我们是逃不过了。”他从桌上的报纸下抽出一封马尼拉信封，递给约翰，“请看看这个。”

约翰极不情愿地放开双臂，朝麦考夫走去，接过信封，坐在他对面的椅子上。

“他的名字是卡尔·李维斯。”约翰拿出照片和犯罪记录时，麦考夫说道。这个人体魄强健，照片上显示六英尺三英寸*，牛高马大，典型的持枪男。他剃了个平头，脖子上的纹身是两张扑克牌：两张王牌，方块和黑桃。

“他是个杀手。”麦考夫这么说，“受雇于众多罪犯和帮派刺杀众多的罪犯和帮派，名声大噪。”

杀手，约翰暗自嘲弄了一番。可能玛丽还认识他呢。约翰浏览了一遍犯罪记录。精神状况：精神病患者；罪名：一级，多重谋杀。

“他在十年前夏洛克与苏格兰场合作的一桩案子中被捕。李维斯不是他们要找得那个人，更像被大鱼连累的小鱼。他被判终生监禁，但似乎有个利益相关团体谈判保释了他。”

“利益相关团体？”约翰问，从照片上抬起视线。

“我无法给予你名称或细节。我只能说某个政治团体为了提供了一个位置。”

“然后干什么，他是英格兰唯一的杀手了吗？”

“他是最好的。”

约翰不知道玛丽听到了会是什么感受。他又看了一眼李维斯的照片。这男人看上去一点也不神秘，或聪明。他看上去就是一个保镖。

“他要做的工作，是‘干掉夏洛克‘？”

麦考夫的嘴唇抽搐了一些，比起笑脸更像一个鬼脸。“如果你不使用好莱坞黑帮用辞的话，这个谈话会令人愉快些。不。根据我方情报，他的目标是会在伦敦逗留数周的毒枭。”

“而你担心他会顺便”——麦考夫闭上了眼——“攻击夏洛克。因为夏洛克而在牢底蹲了十年，得好好感谢他。”

“正是。”

“你有警告夏洛克吗？”

“我给他发了短信。”

“可 _我_ 却在这里。”约翰说，把文件扔在面前的咖啡桌上，“因为你真的想我了。”

麦考夫猛地抬眼，说道，“你在这里是因为我们都知道夏洛克处理案子是一丝不苟，却极其容易忽视有关人身安全的事宜。”

约翰低下眼睛。

“所以，你要记住这张照片，”麦考夫强势地说，“并且直到我通知才能放松警惕。以便你回到贝克街能更好地保护他。”

约翰甚至不用问他怎么知道他搬回来的事。他研究了一番麦考夫表情是否含沙射影地对他的婚姻表了态，但麦考夫的灰色眼睛比以往任何时候都要冰冷无情。至少他认识的人里不会有比麦考夫·福尔摩斯对他与玛丽的婚姻更冷漠的了。真是振奋人心。

“好吧，行。”约翰说，拿过信封，站起身。

“他明天就出狱。”

“行，夏洛克眼下正在瑞士呢，那边没危险。”约翰转身正要离开。

“还有一件事。”

约翰扭头，麦考夫盯着他。“如果你发现卡尔·李维斯在夏洛克身边的射程内……杀了他。你有大英政府的授权开枪。”

约翰惊异地扬起眉毛。“如果他身上没有武器呢？”

“他靠近夏洛克就不会有巧合。”麦考夫直截了当地说。

约翰迎上麦考夫冰冷的视线。

“这不大可能发生。但无论如何你都要知道李维斯谋杀了上百人，罪犯也好，无辜的人也好，他是不会罢休的。你没必要因为他良心上过不去。”

约翰阴沉地点点头，以示明确。

约翰原路穿过闷热寂静的第欧根尼俱乐部，想着要是能拿个空气号角吓唬那些戴假发的家伙该有多好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译：约合190cm


	6. 爱尔兰

约翰从麦考夫那里回到家时，被地上的溜冰鞋绊了一跤，摔在了一摞《物理物质集合》上。而《物理物质集合》又推翻了一沓《枪支与军火》杂志，接着它们在约翰周围轰然坍塌，以至于他决定去度个假。

他被乱糟糟的公寓逼得忍无可忍，再加上他已经几百年上班没有休过假了。他和玛丽甚至没来得及度蜜月。他们原本计划在婚礼后的冬天去的，可那时玛丽突然变成了一个杀手并朝夏洛克开了一枪，于是在加勒比海租一套小木屋不知怎地变得没那么有吸引力了。

然而现在，他能给自己放个假。为什么不呢？他可以去一个风景秀丽的地方欣赏欣赏。他需要提醒自己世界上还是有美丽的地方的——时间之外免受人类打扰的地方，尤其是受失败的婚姻、杀手和艰难的友谊的干扰。是的，度假能极大的帮助到他。而且放夏洛克一次也无伤大雅。让夏洛克也尝尝自己感受的滋味的想法是约翰做这个决定的主要因素，但这真的阻止不了他。

于是约翰跟同事们打了招呼，请求他们在他休假期间帮忙补上预约。他们都很愿意帮忙，因为约翰过去一年中用家居时间揽过了大多数他们不愿干的活。

接下来一周的日程都被清理掉了，他在爱尔兰全球著名的莫赫悬崖附近订了一间古雅别致的酒店。他从未去过那里，但猜想十月份应该是淡季，可不必受成堆出游家庭的干扰。

他要做的最后一件事就是安排打扫。他用夏洛克的钱请了一天的清洁人员，下楼和哈德森太太喝了杯茶。她答应会帮忙看着（部分是要守着夏洛克昂贵的器械设备，但也得防着什么人一不小心打开了冰箱，被迫花好几年的钱看心理医生）。他给哈德森太太留了一个条，明确指出所有的报刊杂志都要回收（网上全部有存档，夏洛克没有必要像该死的十九世纪一样什么玩意儿都得留着实物），坏掉的东西都得扔掉，地板和厨房得擦得干干净净，任何物品都得一尘不染。

哈德森太太听后惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“可是，夏洛克一点也不会喜欢的！”

“那是。”约翰同意道。

她会意地笑了。“你回来了真好，约翰。”

 

*

 

第二天晚上约翰已经身处爱尔兰了。他站在著名的朝西莫赫悬崖小道的边缘，映入眼帘的是他此生所见最为壮丽的日落。这尤为天人的景象名不虚传。他注视着落日沉入水中，光与云如火烧，伦敦和骗子似乎已经离他很远了。世界上有比他现在的麻烦事更令人费解的事物。这个念头涌了上来，他感到全所未有的平静。

 

*

 

约翰每天早晨都会在空旷的悬崖小道上晨跑。他已经很久没有跑过步了，但多亏了每周的橄榄球队训练和为了躲避玛丽而在健身房里度过的那些时间，他的身材确实改善了许多。多谢他多年的军旅生涯教会了他无视身体疲劳，他第一天便能完成五英里。

身体运动与美得令人窒息的风景让约翰的精神好了几个度，让他感到几分神奇。过去与玛丽在一起的几周让他无比压抑，而如今他感觉那股压抑离开了他的身体。他能感觉到他的负面情绪随着奔跑的步伐被甩在了身后，让他每天回到酒店都感到一身轻松。他大学打橄榄球时候就常用跑步来训练，所以他现在十分开心能找回从前的感觉。

这天是约翰第三天假期的下午，他沿着悬崖一路返回，逐渐将脚步放慢成步行。天气凉爽，天空澄澈透明，太阳悬在空中，拉扯出长长的影子。

他往停车场回程的那半英里都在想夏洛克。他不知道夏洛克现在从瑞士回来了没有，试图想象他发现公寓整洁得发亮而自己连个人影儿都没有，会是个什么反应。他肯定会对打扫过的公寓勃然大怒，这一点不用说，而且用不着多久就会发现约翰不见了。作为世界上唯一的咨询侦探的室友就意味着影藏不住秘密。

约翰知道他的缺席肯定会让夏洛克烦躁，鉴于他很明显忘了约翰已经搬了回来，于是第二天一早不辞而别。约翰猜想他能在爱尔兰待上一个月，等到他回来的时候发现夏洛克这才察觉原来自己离开过。

然而这就是夏洛克的德行。人们在他身边如同漂浮移动的影子，仅仅在他们带着某个案子靠近时才被予以聚焦特写。当他的工作完成时，他们又会再次淡入灰色的背景里。

约翰对自己离开的决定很是满意。事情已经和他们第一次成为室友的时候大不相同了。而且他下定决心证明，即使他离开了玛丽，夏洛克也绝对不会是他生活里的唯一。他才不是在灰色边缘等着夏洛克召唤的那个影子。如果夏洛克觉得约翰被他迷得神魂颠倒，以至于认为他会在他回家时坐在221B的前台阶上欢迎他——

约翰的一连串思绪在他抵达游客中心的时候被打断了。夏洛克正坐在台阶上。

 

*

 

游客中心打烊了，夏洛克已经在台阶上坐了将近半个小时。他正浏览着手机上的国际新闻，寻找凶杀案以及潜在的线索。连环杀人案是他的最爱，他总希望能遇上一个。然而不幸的是，这天的新闻还是一如既往的乏味，于是夏洛克在好奇心的驱使下，下载了一个数独游戏软件。他几分钟内就全盘通关了。于是他得知数独也不过如此，然后他就瞥见了从小道那边走来的约翰。他把手机放好，等待约翰走上前来。

约翰在他面前停下的时候，他张开口想要说什么，却被眼前的景象制止了。

约翰穿着运动鞋，深灰色慢跑下装和一件海军套头衫，没拉拉链，露出了下面白色的巴兹T恤。几夜的良好睡眠使黑眼圈淡了许多，他的金发在日光下闪闪发亮。一瞬间夏洛克觉得他看上去年轻了十岁，一身大学橄榄球队员的打扮，在阿富汗之前，他之前，玛丽之前的样子。

“夏洛克？”约翰不敢置信地问道，“你在这里干什么？”

“找你真是简单得荒唐。”夏洛克慢吞吞地说，又回到了一副漠不关心的样子，“你甚至没有费心为我弄得有趣些。”

约翰捏了捏鼻梁：就夏洛克所知，这是他恼火的表现。

“我根本没想过要为你弄得有趣。这是我的假期，夏洛克，不是什么给你解答的谜题。管你信不信，有些事情是跟你没关系的。”

约翰因跑步发红的脸变得更红了，夏洛克推理他本不打算说最后一句话，还很可能后悔了。有趣。

“如果不是给我的谜题，那你为什么不告诉我你要走了？”夏洛克问，坐在阶梯上抬头看着约翰。

约翰耸耸肩。“我觉得这不重要。顺带一问，瑞士怎么样？”

夏洛克眯起来眼睛。“你生气了。”

“不，我没有生气。”约翰说，双臂抱在胸前。

他在生气。即使夏洛克不是观察狂魔，凭他对约翰的熟悉程度，他也无法忽视这个肢体信号。有什么事变了吗？他看到约翰第一眼发现他时的神态。约翰笑了。他见到他很高兴，至少夏洛克预测是这样的。过去的一分钟内发生了什么吗？尽管他知道心理学是最不严禁的学科之一，他还是推测约翰情绪的转变一定程度上与瑞士有关。

夏洛克叹了一口气，仿佛解释能给他的身体带来莫大的痛苦。“我走的时候你还在睡觉。而且我知道如果我叫醒你，你会跟着来的。我知道哈德森太太会跟你解释的。”

“所以？”

“……所以什么？”

“所以如果我想和你一起去呢？我不是一直和你一起办案的吗？”

夏洛克摇了摇头。“这一次你不能跟着来。这次是和银行信用有关的，涉及顶级机密。”

“行。”约翰挫败地说，“我明白了。”

“什么？”夏洛克问，又不懂这次的情绪变化了。

“你不信任我。”约翰简洁地说，又耸了耸肩膀。

夏洛克睁大了眼睛，从台阶上起身站立在约翰面前，直直地望进对方的眼睛。约翰有着蓝色的眼睛。深色的，蓝色眼睛，如大海一般平和稳定，却也蕴含着风暴的力量。

“那不是真的。”夏洛克一眨不眨地说。

“这 _就是_ 真的。”约翰稳稳地站在地上，“你自己说的。”

夏洛克花了几秒回顾了一下他们刚才的对话。他坚定无疑地总结道，“我没有这么说。”

约翰看上去被惹恼了，他的语气也证实了夏洛克的这一估测。“你的自杀假期？记得吗？你回到伦敦，告诉我我不得不花两年时间认为你已经死了，就因为你觉得我会说什么’不妥‘的话。”

夏洛克惊讶地张开嘴。他没料到这个转折。即使这不是个令人愉快的话题，夏洛克还是忍不住愉快地更进一步证实约翰仍是少数几个能不断给他惊喜的人。

约翰继续道，“你以为告诉我你认识的每一个人，包括二十五个无家可归的流浪汉，我是最不值得信任的那个，我会很好受吗。花了我好长时间才发觉这一点呢，但我现在明白了。明白了。”

夏洛克内心瑟缩了一下，但仍戴着漠然的面具。没有人比他更擅长隐藏感情了。二十三年的练习早就毫不费力地成为了他的天性。

“我确实信任你。”夏洛克说，声音低沉，且带着他无意为之的诚挚。这是事实，然而他知道约翰不会相信他。这一次不会。

约翰嘲讽地笑了，“我受尽了两年的折磨，就因为你不相信我能应付媒体，告诉他们自杀是伪造的——或者如果你联系我要我做的事。如果你不相信我能够为你保守秘密，像什么‘别告诉别人我还活着’，那我就不奢望你怎么信任我了。”

也许夏洛克是隐藏感情的世界冠军，但约翰不是。约翰的每一丝感受毫无遮掩地显示在他的脸上，明摆写着他的想法。约翰看向了别处，可夏洛克看出了其中的痛苦。

“约翰——”夏洛克开口道，无意识地向对方靠近。除了约翰这一项以外的全能冠军。亚军让给约翰。

“不，抱歉，听着，忘了它吧。”约翰说，向后退，“我要去散步。我们可以一会儿再聊。”

“可你刚刚才散完步。”夏洛克得为逻辑辩护。

“那我就再散一次。”约翰说，又开始走开了。

夏洛克愣了好一会儿。约翰还在为自杀骗局生气，这一点也不妙。他以为这事早就谈好了。夏洛克在炸弹地铁里骗约翰原谅了他，不是吗？所以约翰为什么还抓着这事不放？他不该继续纠结这事的。

因为事实是，夏洛克的确说谎了。而他真的希望他永远不用解释让约翰以为他死了的真正原因。

此时，他凭借约翰的怒火来掩饰他为什么不联系他的原因：“我怕你会说什么不妥的话。”夏洛克用他的性命来信任他，显得这个借口多么单薄无力。他当然放心让约翰知道他并没有死。但他冒了风险，而且成功了。约翰的怒火让他看不清眼前的真相，而且他也没有继续盘问夏洛克。

可现在约翰正在离他远去，相信夏洛克根本就不信任他，这一点好处都没有。夏洛克迅速把脑海中的每一个选项都过了一遍，意识到真相才是唯一的可行方案。然而约翰是不会喜欢的。

*

约翰快步走在路上。迎面而来的晚风令人惬意。他为刚才的爆发感到后悔。他宁愿在准备更加充分的情况下再和夏洛克讨论信任危机的问题。他说错了话，需要一些时间理清楚接下来该怎么处理眼下这烂摊子。

然而不幸的是，这个计划还没想出来，约翰就听到身后渐进的脚步声。他只来得及暗暗发了一声牢骚，一只手便以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住了他的上臂，并把他转了过来。

“我努力说服我的委托人让你参与瑞士的这桩案件，但他没有同意，可到头来这案子无趣得不值一提。”夏洛克坚持道。

“好，行。”约翰说。夏洛克的眼睛危险地眯了起来。

两人保持这个姿势僵持了好一阵子，站在悬崖小道上。约翰穿着他的慢跑运动短裤，而夏洛克身上是他那件极具戏剧效果的贝达弗大衣，两人正互相瞪着对方。

“我说的是真的。”夏洛克用无可比拟的深沉声线说道。这让约翰内心一阵震颤。向来如此。夏洛克加大了在约翰手臂上的握力。约翰读得懂警示牌，但他已经不在乎了。他给过夏洛克避免争吵的机会了。就约翰所知，不管接下来发生什么，就凭他跟了上来，夏洛克便是放弃了一切责怪他的权利。

“你不必撒谎来安慰我。”约翰猛地一抽身，把手臂抽了出来。“那些是你的案子。怎么解决是你的决定。这没什么。”

“我刚才说的话 _是_ 真的。”夏洛克的低音离咆哮只剩一步之遥，“我的确想让你和我一起去。另一个不是真的。”

“什么另一个？”

“我回到伦敦，说我没有联系你是因为我以为你会说什么不妥的话。”

约翰的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响，他楞了一下才反应过来。“什么？”

夏洛克咬紧牙关。“我不会重复的。”

“不，我觉得你 _他妈的最好_ 给我重复一遍，夏洛克。”约翰的声音在颤抖，“现在，再说一遍， **什么？** ”

“ **我说谎了。** ”夏洛克抬高音量，“我没有联系的原因不是这个。”

“那么，”约翰迸出这句话，“是什么理由？”

“那是个实验。”夏洛克如豁出去了一般，突兀地说道。

“实验。”约翰重复，极力控制住自己的声音。

“没错。我需要你相信自杀是真的，因为只有这样其他人才会相信。我只有死了才能消失。而你的……你的悲伤正好能增加整件事的可信度。我确实可以事后再联系你，可能几个月，这倒不假。我没有这么做是因为我没有找到实验结果呈现的合适机会。若你继续相信我已经死了，我便可以观察你没了我会如何。”夏洛克冷静地解释道。

“我没了你会如何。”约翰惊恐地重复。

“是的。”夏洛克愠怒地答道，“我就是这么说的。”

“像个 **定向试验里** 的 **小白鼠** ，”约翰喊道，“就像达特沼地，是吧？你想折磨我，观察我的反应？”

夏洛克无视了他。“我的假设是你没了我会更好——我是说，显然你起初会备受打击，但是，你知道，长远来说会是个好事，而且我得知道——”

“ **你的假设？** ”约翰的话烈风一般冲了出来。

夏洛克翻了翻眼睛。“你真的要重复我说的每一句话吗？因为我们本来可以简短些的，如果你不——”

“你他妈的混蛋。”约翰爆发了，冲上前来扯住夏洛克大衣的翻领。

作为回报，夏洛克抓住约翰的套头衫，用力摇晃他。“你到底有没有听我说话？我这么做是 _为了你_ ，你个白痴。”他说着，两眼在燃烧。

“那你就等着我谢你吧。”约翰咆哮道。

“你什么也不知道——”

“我知道你 _他妈的是个混账_ ——”

“那你为什么不走？”夏洛克嘶哑着说，他们离得太近了，约翰都能感觉到脸上他呼出的温热气息，“还是我是离你自我感觉重要的最近的东西？”

于是，正如两年前餐厅里某个似曾相识的场景，约翰扑向夏洛克，两人狠狠地砸在了地上。

 


	7. 悬崖峭壁

夏洛克向后倒在了悬崖小道上的草里。约翰压在他身上，两手紧抓着他的衣领。夏洛克曾受过拳击和柔道训练，反应迅速，对赤手肉搏也颇有经验。两人着地的一瞬间，他一个翻身将约翰仰面制于地面。然而，约翰，在服役生涯中以业余格斗出名，也丝毫不逊色。他习惯与比他高的人摔跤，也本能地知道该怎么做。

夏洛克的压制放松了，于是约翰一个翻身匍匐在地。夏洛克还没来得及施力，约翰便收起膝盖，背部抬高，一个顶身将夏洛克推了出去，自己又站了起来。

约翰转过身，正看见夏洛克站稳脚跟。他朝夏洛克冲过去，可侦探已经脱掉了他的大衣。他对着约翰的脸就是一扔，趁着他短暂性失明朝他的腰部一击，把他拖到了地上。很显然顺着约翰的意图，因为约翰并没有打他，夏洛克也没有大打出手。他没有把小臂横在约翰的锁骨处，而是把他钉在那里。

“这招真是阴啊，夏洛克。”约翰嘶哑着嗓子。

“至少管用。”夏洛克的眼睛在燃烧。

这一次他整个人都压在了约翰身上，利用他的体重防止他翻身。然后约翰并没有打算认输。他用一条腿勾住夏洛克的，另一只鞋利用摩擦力作为一个着力点。（他的穿着打扮比夏洛克更适合即兴摔跤比赛。但就另一方面来说，侦探也极少在“业余”的时候格斗，所以这基本没什么用。）他抓住夏洛克的一边肩膀，卯足了劲把他们翻了个身。

他此时身处没穿大衣的夏洛克上方，抓着他西装夹克的衣领（如往常一样完美的裁剪，尽管此时约翰并没有心情去欣赏）。他抬高夏洛克的肩膀，把他狠狠地向后掷在地面。而夏洛克抓住了约翰的T恤，粗暴地把他拽向一边。

他们就这样僵持了好一阵，每个人的挣脱策略都只会火上浇油，更加激起压到对方，取得胜利的欲望。

约翰听到了自己沉重的呼吸声，耳朵嗡嗡作响，却也庆幸看到夏洛克也争得气喘吁吁。似乎那个在智力上永远无法与夏洛克相提并论的约翰·华生，在肉搏上还能与他一争高下。

他们滚来滚去，互相把对方压倒在地上，直到夏洛克最终以一个封喉的姿势打败了约翰。

夏洛克仰躺在地上，手臂在后方锁住了约翰的脖子。他喘着粗气钳制约翰的抗争，两人的动作都慢了下来。约翰突如其来的松懈让夏洛克吃了一惊。

夏洛克立马松了手。而约翰趁着这个时机，左手擒住夏洛克的右手腕，一脚踢离地面，翻了个身，跨坐在不知所措的侦探的腰上。他的右手抓住夏洛克的左前臂，死死定在原地。夏洛克恼羞成怒地瞪视着他，约翰眼都红了。

“这招真是阴啊，约翰。”夏洛克大骂道。

“至少管用。”约翰回敬道。

夏洛克徒劳地扭动，而约翰知道他最终会赢的。他曾用相同的手段打倒过比他高大很多的军人，所以他知道这招在他室友身上也同样管用。夏洛克似乎意识到了这一点，停止了挣扎。

粗重的喘息，四目相对，两人都没有动弹。

约翰收紧了在夏洛克腕部上的抓握。他的右手腕。那只该死的右手腕。那只他在梦里反反复复伸手去够的手腕。那只他曾在巴兹前的街道上握在左手里的手腕，他震惊得无法呼吸，徒劳等待着永远不会到来的那一下脉搏……

如今那只手腕的脉搏正随着夏洛克的心跳剧烈地跳动，如此富有生机与力量，在他的手掌下疯狂地震颤。这种只会出现在梦境中的感觉使约翰猛抽了一口气——那血管中涌动的心跳毋庸置疑。

然后他记起了 _为什么_ 当初没有脉搏。夏洛克为了耍他，将心跳暂停了。他火冒三丈。夏洛克的脉搏让他的力度再一次加大了。他的惯用手狠狠捏着夏洛克的惯用手。

夏洛克没有表现出任何疼痛的迹象。他纹丝不动地停在那里，在约翰的注视下松弛了视线与呼吸。风将他额前的卷发向后拂去。他终于挣脱了他们的眼神对接，扭头向着别处。

“不，看着我。”约翰命令道，声线低沉。

夏洛克把头转了回来，视线顺着约翰的脑袋投向天空。

“看着我。”约翰坚定地重复了一次。

夏洛克眨了眨眼，再次睁眼时视线与约翰锁定。约翰的呼吸在胸腔中嗡嗡作响。在极少情况下成为夏洛克视线里唯一的聚焦并不是一件自在的事。（即使当他把夏洛克按倒在草地里，这举世无双的混蛋依然能够如此令人生畏。）夏洛克曾有一次全身心地投入在约翰身上——那无与伦比的头脑，一丝不苟的分析，令人头晕目眩的连珠炮——让人难以承受。但约翰坚持住了。他牢牢抓住了夏洛克的注意力，他就不会让这个机会白白浪费。

 

*

 

“不，看着我。”约翰命令道，声线低沉。

夏洛克猛地扭头扔给约翰一个最瘆人的瞪视，停了下来。打斗中的肾上腺素正在沉淀，他的神经末梢再次意识到了他周遭的环境。他们离小道已经偏了一段距离，离悬崖边缘已经不远了。（如果谁的老妈看到的话可能会担心得要死。）约翰的脑袋就在他上方，目光灼灼地注视着夏洛克的脸。他仍在不断施压将他定在原地，尽管夏洛克早就放弃挣扎了。

约翰背朝着悬崖，身后落日沉入水中，天幕如烧焦了一般明亮。落日的余晖点亮了约翰的头发。燃烧的红金色。

“看着我。”约翰坚定地重复道。

夏洛克将视线从深蓝色的天空蓦地转移到约翰的眼睛。那双眼里闪烁着电光火石，夏洛克都能感觉到汩汩的电流在约翰那具压在自己上方的身体——滚烫而蕴含巨大能量——里流蹿，在那双紧紧抓着自己衣领的手里奔腾。

夏洛克纹丝未动，眼神锁定约翰。

“你想在我身上做试验？嗯？你想按照你以为的最佳方案来操控我的人生？”

夏洛克猜测这只是一个修辞学上的夸张问法，决定保持沉默。有那么片刻，四周寂静无声，唯有风刮过悬崖峭壁和海浪风起云涌。

“你觉得我没了你会更好？”约翰还没有停下他的修辞问法，“找个好女人成家，安定下来好好过日子。你就变成什么大好人了？”

潮起潮落，夏洛克不知约翰到底知不知道他攥着他的手腕有多用力。

“你到底知不知道我他妈是个疯子？”约翰嘶哑着嗓子，“我不想要什么正常生活，夏洛克。我想要的只是跟随你径直冲向地狱的大门，以死面对那里的任何东西。”

夏洛克感到一股内啡肽在体内涌动。这正是他需要听到的话——他祈盼成真却又不敢相信的话。约翰一次又一次地证实了他的勇气与固执，夏洛克却不知为何不怎么相信——尽管想，却不会，能够找到一个这样的人。然而约翰就在这里，说着这些话，望进他双眼的那双眼睛闪烁着灼热的目光。而他知道这是真的，正如他了解约翰一般。他想要微笑。因为他也感同身受。一模一样。他们是两位对平静零容忍的战士。没有战场，他们没有目标，毫无意义。

真是后知后觉。他是那么，那么的愚蠢。这个试验是要在试验对象精神正常的情况下才能进行的。这简直是对时间的特大浪费。夏洛克真的说服自己，没有了他的影响，约翰就会回归正常，结婚，过上普通人的家居幸福生活？他放约翰走，可他又给自己找了个杀手。

“我很抱歉。”夏洛克说，而且是真心的，“我应该早点告诉你我还活着的。”他真的该这么做。

一个平均水平（读作：非常非常无聊）的人很可能会证实他的假设，但是 _天啊_ ，他到底有多少次低估了这个目前正把他压倒在草地上的男人？夏洛克能感觉到他们身体接触的部分约翰紧绷的肌肉。约翰·华生。那个金发碧眼的医生，在夏洛克的眼睛瞧见了魔鬼，并用坚定的双手控制住了它们。他们是站在同一战线上的。

 _操，_ 夏洛克想道，懊恼地闭了闭眼。约翰早就应该把他的脑袋摁在地上的。这样一来，便能省去两年试验带来的伤痛。他以为他们都需要这个试验，可到头来却一无是处。

那两年简直让人无法忍受。他知道这会伤害约翰，但对他来说也不像野餐那般愉快。

*

试验很简单。约翰得相信夏洛克已经离世，这样才能打败莫里亚蒂。夏洛克只不过允许约翰继续这么认为罢了。他的假设是，给予约翰一定的时间，他便会摆脱对夏洛克的工作和破案的依赖，静静地安居生活。因为夏洛克不相信人最阴暗的一面，也不喜欢把他们推向阴暗。我们不都竭尽全力圆自己悲观的预言吗？

他当然知道约翰喜爱危险，甚至是需要它，但这又能持续多久呢？只要几年的空隙——没有夏洛克垄断他的时间——约翰便能轻而易举地达成他的设想。待夏洛克返回伦敦（倘若他没有在行动中被杀），约翰应该已经建立好了自己的生活，能够好好考虑他到底要不要投入到夏洛克、他的工作与他的危险中来。有了一定的距离和另一种生活可供选择，约翰当然不会选择夏洛克。（真的吗？）

这个试验是必须的，他相信，因为约翰与他走得实在是太近了。夏洛克从未如此频繁地出现在另一个人的生命里。就凭他的同龄人对他的反应，哪怕只是短暂的相处，他都能总结出，将约翰长时间暴露在他身旁是一件危害巨大的事情。他需要知道。他要证据——测量出的精准数据——来告诉自己他的出现对于约翰的人生有多不利，而他的消失又对约翰的生活有多大改善。

他有想过找麦考夫要约翰的定期汇报，但最后还是放弃了。他发觉读到有关约翰的东西，或仅仅是想起约翰，都会同等轻而易举地让他的胃痛苦地扭成一团。不知情对他来说是最好的。因为不论如何他都不大可能阻止自己出现在伦敦，抓着约翰的肩膀摇一通。这会让整个试验功亏一篑。

他的工作是残忍的。两年摧毁莫里亚蒂的犯罪网络对他的身心都是巨大的折磨。约翰不在他身边只会让事情雪上加霜。他回归时告诉约翰的话并不假，“我好几次差点儿就要联系上你了。”

怪异的是，当夏洛克寒冷的时候，联系约翰的欲望是最为强烈的。蜷缩在赫尔辛基*的暗巷里等待他的目标，在莫斯科的防火梯上几个小时的窃听只为等到一点零星的情报，在叙利亚沙漠的刺骨夜晚里跟踪恐怖分子……在那最为寒冷的时间里，他回到了思维宫殿里的贝克街。他打开门，室内温暖无比，约翰在厨房里走动，穿着他的一件毛衣，通常都在泡茶。

每一次夏洛克回到那里，显然约翰才是温暖热量的辐射中心。也许是思维宫殿的漏洞吧，但只要他越靠近约翰他就觉得越发温暖。直到他来到约翰面前，约翰会抬眼看他，金发在厨房的灯光下散发柔和的光泽，他那明亮的神情足以照亮夏洛克过去两年里最为寒冷的时刻。

有时他会开始发短信。因为哪怕只是跨过巨大的空虚，汇集至如伦敦如此遥远之地的针尖上的光，即使是一点微弱的信号，都足以让他的脊柱至指尖一阵震颤。然而他不能这么做。他需要知道他的假设是否正确。

所以他给麦考夫的命令是不允许自己被告知约翰的信息，除了重大疾病或严重受伤。真是可笑，只有约翰患了肺炎，或者不怎么致命地被捅了一刀，夏洛克才会以最快的速度出现在机场。任务暂停。试验取消。但约翰什么事也没有，于是夏洛克删除了手机里的那些所有未写完的的短信。

 

*

 

“我很抱歉。”夏洛克不动声色地说。约翰胸腔一阵共振，“我应该早点告诉你我还活着的。”

夏洛克不加修饰的话语中的真挚在约翰身上瞬间奏效。他的愤怒离他远去，紧张也离开了他的肌肉。但他仍在犹豫。他太了解夏洛克作为演员的本质了。他仔细研究他的脸，寻找侦探可能在假装的证据。而约翰知道夏洛克演戏通常是假扮情感：同情或笑容，以此获取信息或原谅，以泪水换取战略——夏洛克极度缺乏他此时酷似真诚的假扮能力。没有计时炸弹，没有绝望的前奏，只有夏洛克仰躺在草地里等待约翰的回应。

当然，约翰也不排除夏洛克只是在说他想听的话的可能，好让约翰放他起来，随后约翰意识到他必须信任他。要是他不信任夏洛克，他们两人什么事情也解决不了。所以，尽管夏洛克已多次向他撒谎，坑他，给他下药等等，但他知道，他会像一如既往地那样，毫无疑问地接受夏洛克的话。他必须听从自己的内心，永远相信夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

他说自己是个疯子可不是闹着玩的：就像三月兔需要他的疯帽子一样。

约翰放松了他的压制。幸好夏洛克没有把他扔下悬崖，或更甚地把他从自己身上推下来，而是在约翰滚下来躺在草丛里深呼吸时一动不动。

片刻后夏洛克坐了起来。他的卷发乱得无药可救。

“我没有——”夏洛克顿了顿，“我没有留意到我的缺席对你会有这么大的影响。”

约翰看向天空。他没想到他们会谈起这个。他在他以为他们都要死了的时候原谅了夏洛克，而他们最后没死，他也极力将这件事置于脑后。但它再次出现了——就在刚才他们竭尽全力打倒对方的时候——他们可能需要在此讨论这个问题。

约翰闭了闭眼，在眼睑上看见了落日的余晖。夏洛克“没有留意到他的缺席会对他造成这么大的影响”？难道夏洛克没有想过如果情境对调， _他_ 又会是什么感受吗？他猜没有。这世上唯一的咨询侦探的共情能力差得可怜。

约翰躺在原地，扭过头愤愤地瞪着夏洛克，却又在看到侦探把膝盖揽在胸前，双臂松松抱着的时候柔和了下来。这是约翰常见他思考时的姿势，这对于一个穿着昂贵西装的高挑男人来说未免有些太讨人喜欢地孩子气了。

他没有留意到他的缺席会对约翰造成多大的影响……那是真的吗？夏洛克真的不知道？他真有可能没有意识到……

“你没有意识到……？你没有……？”约翰的话断了，发现他居然大声说了出来。他又把头转向了天空。

“什么？”夏洛克问道。

“我想你也没有注意到你这么做的 _方式_ ……会有副……”他简直不敢相信他在说这些。夏洛克回到伦敦的时候他就下定决心不再谈起，也不再想起了，“别在意。”他唐突地说。

然而已经太晚了。夏洛克的好奇心被彻底激起了。“说。”

约翰两手臂交叉置于胸前，暗自气愤自己居然走上了这么一条路。“不重要。太蠢了。你没有自杀。你没有死。都无关紧要了。”

“说。”夏洛克重复。约翰比谁都更清楚世界无法阻止一个好奇的咨询侦探。

约翰呻吟着坐了起来，径直望向夏洛克，说道，“你那么做，你没有‘自杀’，你让它看起来像是我的错。”

夏洛克皱起了眉毛。“这是什么意思？”

约翰短促地笑了一声。“你真的想都没想过。这对于你的计划来说毫无逻辑可言。”

显然夏洛克一点也不喜欢不知道约翰在说什么。约翰本可以好好享受这稀有的一刻——知道什么夏洛克不知道的东西——就像夏洛克做的那样。但他是约翰，他没有这么做。

 

*

 

约翰坦诚地看着夏洛克，开口。“你给我打电话。你在楼顶给我打电话。下定决心要自杀的人是不会给别人打电话的。他们可能会写遗言，因为文字是僵硬的。文字不会跟你争辩。准备自杀的人给别人打电话，通常不是真正想死的。他们想什么人来劝他们。”

一阵恶寒坠入夏洛克的胃，他开始明白约翰想说什么了。

约翰吞咽了一下，看向别处。“我以为你打电话给我，”他朝着悬崖说，“是因为你不想死，你以为我能给一个足够好的理由让你活下去。”

寒意攀了上来，纠缠住夏洛克的胸腔。在约翰看来当时是如此了。他和麦考夫就是这么计划的，不是吗？计划是夏洛克从楼顶跳下来，世界（和约翰）会相信他之所以这么做是因为夏洛克感觉自己一无是处——他的侦探技巧的假的，全世界都以他为敌，他没有理由再活下去了。新闻头条： _虚假天才的陨落_ 。计划要求他给约翰打电话，确保约翰看着他坠落，并把他困在原地。可是从约翰的视角……他从未站在约翰的视角考虑过。

“我做不到。”约翰继续，依旧没有看着夏洛克，“我看到你在楼顶，我愣住了。我不能……你告诉我你是个假货，我试图和你辩驳。那是我们 _他妈_ 在一起这么久时间里我必须得赢的，我能够打赢的一场辩驳……可是你站在屋顶我无法思考……我把话全说错了。时间不够。然后你”——约翰看了过来，眼里是夏洛克无法辨认的感情。但他把它眨掉了。约翰看向别处，耸了耸肩——“然后你跳了。”

寒冷攥紧了夏洛克的心脏，他低头看草。此时此刻他无法看着约翰的脸。

“两年了，我恨自己救不了你。”他听见约翰深呼吸，“我没办法不去想，你在那一通电话里要我做的事就是你曾为我做过的……”

夏洛克猛地一抬头。他们从未谈过约翰在他们相遇之前那几周的状况。夏洛克都读出来了，当然：PTSD抑郁，日益增长的自杀念头。他连同其他关于约翰的信息一起读了出来，分门别类，但他没有提起过它——在他复述他的推理，或是以后再次想起时，都没有。

然而，约翰当然会把夏洛克在巴兹楼梯的电话类比作他们在实验室里相遇时自己的抑郁情结了。只是，夏洛克拯救了约翰，约翰却没有拯救夏洛克。他救不了的。他什么也说不了，什么也做不了。这是一个圈套。夏洛克是要跳的。他是准备赴死的。约翰只是演出的一部分。 _但他不知道这一点。_ 一瞬间夏洛克清楚地明白了：在约翰的脑海里夏洛克是足以让他活下去的理由，而他却不是足以令夏洛克活下去的理由。

夏洛克喉咙发干。几种可能出口的句子在他脑中滞缓着。 _可鄙的_ 感性啊。在他最需要清醒思考的时候模糊了他的头脑。他能说什么呢？他一点也想不出。他没有站在别人的角度思考过问题。他从未试着这么做，因为他不感兴趣。没人的视角如他自己的一般令人深省或有趣，所以何必呢？然而如今，后果正无力地望着他。熟悉的，不加掩饰的神情明摆着是痛苦，他所造成的痛苦。

“我猜你不知道有多少个夜晚我躺在那里，思考我到底该在那两分钟的电话里对你说什么，”约翰说，“我该用多少论据……小心翼翼构造的句子，无懈可击的措辞……什么话才能救你？又该怎么说？”

“约翰——”夏洛克开口，却无言以对。

但约翰立马接过话头。“不，这没关系了。这不是重点。所以我才不想——本来就不打算说的。因为这愚蠢的让人难以相信。你才不会自杀。而现在我庆幸我当时没有再说什么，因为我会看上去更蠢。”

约翰看向了别处。夏洛克意识到了什么。

“我没有嘲笑你。”他说，知道这是夏洛克想要知道的。约翰回望着他，等待。他找对了方向，但这远远不够。他已经道过歉了。再次道歉不会起任何效果。他需要让约翰知道些什么，以此回馈约翰告诉他的东西。这是唯一的办法。

“我没有嘲笑你。”夏洛克又说了一次，“那通电话，”他看着约翰的胸口，因为这比看着他的眼睛来得简单，“不只是计划里的把戏。那是我告别的唯一办法。我知道我接受的任务要花好几年，而我不知道我是否能够回来。”夏洛克清了清喉咙，“那是——那通电话是——对我来说，是计划里令人最不愉快的部分。” _最艰难的部分。_ 他希望约翰能听出他的言下之意。他无法说出口。那是真正的告别。他的眼泪是冲着狙击手去的，他也准备好了答案，如果有人问的话。然而没人问起。

他试探着瞟了一眼约翰的神情，就这么一次，他读不出任何东西。

“那个任务几乎是无法完成的，即使对我而言。”夏洛克继续，“我不想你担心或干等着我。我希望我被误导的试验的——现在我知道了——结果会包括你找到比我更好的方式度过剩下的时间。”

四下寂静，夏洛克倾耳听着下方海浪拍打崖壁的声音。天空是令人惊叹的暖色调，却在他面前这个人的对比下相形见绌。这个人盘腿坐着，身上没拉拉链的套头衫挂在一边肩膀上，两手下意识地攥着草叶。他朝悬崖向外望，而夏洛克看着他的脸。约翰的脸有着柔和的线条，他圆圆的鼻子和友善的眼睛。没有尖利的棱角，没有什么夸张的东西。女人可能喜欢他坦诚，年轻且英俊的面孔。他似乎就是为了取得信任而生的，而夏洛克竭尽了全力打碎了这一份信任。现在他在等待，一如既往，又一次地等待着友人的原谅。

“那我们就把这个加到你失败的试验的列表里吧。”约翰最终说道，夏洛克这时候被对方的表情吓到了。怎么能有人，有着如此坚定的肩膀膝盖和双手，如此复杂？约翰不是刚刚还勃然大怒把他掀翻在地吗？约翰不是刚刚还那么脆弱，承认他有多受伤吗？他怎么能在这个时候开玩笑呢？夏洛克对尸体的理解比对活人要高得多。

或许这只是证明约翰疯了的又一证据。夏洛克跳起来，伸出手。约翰握住了它，让夏洛克把他拉起来。

“你有点疯了，”夏洛克在他们面对面时说，“这倒不假。”

约翰歪了歪脑袋，正如他微笑时常做的那样。他笑了，说，“你现在才发现吗？什么样的人会花那么多时间帮你把那罐恶心的眼球从厨房地板上捡起来？”

“你一定是丧失理智了。”夏洛克扬起眉毛同意道。他走向他们扭打的地方，捡起他的大衣，“尤其是你似乎认为我失败的试验多得能列一张单子。”

“对对。”约翰跟在他身后说，“你的试验总是进行得很顺利。就像那次你把起居室弄得有放射性一样。科学界的一大飞跃啊。”

夏洛克把大衣挂在肩头。“就那么一次。”他记起那天晚上他发给约翰的短信： _在酒吧里再多待几个小时。起居室有轻微放射性。SH。_

“你确实知道我刚刚是让了你的吧。”夏洛克转移了话题，朝路上走去。

“那是。”约翰漫不经心地说，夏洛克一点也不在意。

夏洛克被刺激了。“如果我们拳击的话我绝对在你反应过来之前就把你打败。”

“所以你承认你被我打败了。”约翰说。

“我什么也没承认。我只是说拳击才是我更喜欢的搏斗方式。”

“铭记在心。”

他们抵达了停车场，夏洛克突然记起了，“我们走的时候有人洗劫了我们的公寓。”

约翰停下脚步。“什么？”

“它的每一寸生命力都被掠杀了。”夏洛克哀悼道，“太可怕了。一片灰尘都没放过。一个斑点都没有。”

夏洛克看了过来，约翰笑了，继续脚下的步伐。

他们的身影消散在最后一丝落日的云彩中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：赫尔辛基，芬兰首都。


	8. 梦靥

他们在回旅馆的路上进了小餐馆里吃饭（对约翰来说，一边看着夏洛克心不在焉地在盘子里挑拣着吃掉了大部分薯条，一边交谈，还是挺有趣的。）他们留得很晚，夏洛克大部分时间都在说他在瑞士的案子。最后当他熟练地用夸张的喜剧手法揭晓其实是男仆做的时，约翰哈哈大笑了起来。他的笑是发自内心的，他都能捕捉到夏洛克罕见的不自觉的微笑：双颊上浮起一抹色彩，眉毛羞涩局促地瞥了起来。

约翰知道在他们相遇之前，没有人会觉得夏洛克搞笑。讽刺，这倒是真的，但绝不会开任何无伤大雅的玩笑。他知道这一点，因为约翰有好几次都因为夏洛克说的话笑出了声，夏洛克的脸因惊讶面无表情，接着羞怯别扭地露出了小小的笑容。自从那以后，夏洛克试图继续开玩笑，并取得了不同程度的成功。时机和听众依旧是个问题（约翰一个激灵想起来，说，“呃，希金斯太太，如果你的丈夫保住了他的头的话，我就更快些解决问题。”最近被斩首的希金斯先生，他的头很不巧地没有出现在犯罪现场），但夏洛克的幽默技巧毫无疑问取得了进步。约翰不禁对这个“默认情况下冷冰冰的，却似乎会因为自己能够逗约翰笑而洋洋自得”的咨询侦探萌生出一股喜爱之情。

约翰的幽默一直持续到他们回到旅馆。他发现了夏洛克今晚的住宿计划。

“什么意思，你今晚要住我的房间？房间太小了，而且只有一张床！”约翰站在大堂说，看上去被冒犯了。

“你选了一家只有六间房的旅馆，全部都满了。你还想怎么样？”

“我想能一个人住在这里。我想要一个 _宁静_ 美好的 _假期_ 。”约翰在夏洛克从他身边经过走上楼梯时说。

他们抵到房间门口时，夏洛克从口袋里掏出钥匙。“放松，我叫他们搬了一张空床上来。”

他打开门，约翰看见他所剩无几的空间被一张折叠床蛮横霸占了。

“太小了。”约翰怀疑地看着它。

“太对了。我也觉得你应该睡那个。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”约翰迅速回击。

“这符合逻辑。你更矮，所以你应该睡小的那张床。”

“我只比你矮几英寸。”约翰咕哝道。这人还觉得自己是个巨人了（怪不得他这么自大）。然而 _实际上_ 侦探正好六英尺高。人们第一次见到他都会说他比他们想象中要矮，约翰也注意到夏洛克要比他哥哥矮一点。（如果他们还要打场加时架的话，他会提醒侦探这一点的。）

约翰抱起双臂。“这个逻辑如何？这是我的房间，那是我的床，而 _你_ 不应该出现在这里。”

“或者，这个怎样？”夏洛克反问，敏捷地脱下了鞋，跳上了约翰的床，盘腿坐在——还穿着大衣——整洁的床铺上，“我先到的。”

约翰露出了一个极像麦考夫的短暂的凝视，忽然间对这个男人产生了一阵古怪的同情。

“随你便，夏洛克，我不在乎。”约翰说，忽然意识到自己有多疲倦。

“我就知道你会明白我的逻辑牢不可破的。”夏洛克心烦意乱地说，环顾四周，“天啊这酒店真是惨淡。你就不能找个不装模作样吸尘的地方吗？”他朝地毯极其优雅地皱了皱鼻子。

“某个在厨房水槽里做霉菌试验的人还好意思说。”约翰说着，拿起一件干净的T恤和他的睡裤。

“ _那是_ 科学程序。”夏洛克回应，“糟糕的吸尘工作可没有什么产出。”

约翰摇了摇头。“好吧。我要去洗澡了。”不过夏洛克可能没有听到他的话。他已经靠在床头，从包里抽出笔记本，应该是在寻找谋杀案新闻。

热水洗去了约翰身上的泥土与汗，令人浑身舒爽。冲洗头发时一小块草流进了水槽。涂抹肥皂时他感觉到手臂上他们打架时夏洛克用力握住的地方，还有他摔倒在地上时髋部有一丝疼痛。明天这些地方肯定会起瘀的。

当约翰终于躺倒在那张空余的床上时，他感觉也没有太糟。他舒展了一番酸痛的肌肉。夏洛克从那张大一点的床上起身，顿了顿。“我不在的时候你不会抢了我的床吧？”

“不会，夏洛克。”约翰睡意朦胧地咕哝，“我不会在你不在的时候抢了 _我的_ 床的。”

夏洛克似乎满意了，消失进了浴室中。疲倦向潮水一般涌来，很快他便被拉向了睡眠，时不时还意识到淋浴的水声。

夏洛克回房时他短暂地醒了一下。

“约翰？”夏洛克在一旁的床上静悄悄地说。

“嗯？”他回应，半睡半醒。

“我知道地狱是不存在的，但是，呃，你之前说的……很……或者，我想……”

约翰闭着眼睛微笑了。夏洛克只会在说什么感性的话时结巴。

“不用谢。”约翰说，省了夏洛克的麻烦，接着沉入了深深的睡眠。

 

*

 

夏洛克睁眼时已经快清晨三点半了。笔记本还放在他腿上，他就这么坐着睡着了。他凭屏幕保护程序和电池电量估算他大概睡了一个小时。

但是他现在醒了。为什么？声音。动静。是什么？床单的窸窣声。约翰。

夏洛克把屏幕合上，眼睛适应黑暗。他坐直了一些，看向约翰的床。

约翰把被单从腿上踢了下来，仰躺着，上身紧紧缠着布料。他又动了，剧烈地朝右翻了个身，再次扭过来面朝天。

夏洛克立刻就分辨出来了。他们在巴兹相遇时他便知晓约翰噩梦的问题。他观察到了。疲劳，黑眼圈加心理性跛足加PTSD等于噩梦。但他之前就把这些连同跛足一起赶走了。贝克街里并没有噩梦。

直到泳池之后。

塞姆汀炸药，狙击手。第一次噩梦就出现在与莫里亚蒂正面交锋的第一个夜晚。可夏洛克不明白。莫里亚蒂走后约翰一直都挺好的……

*

“我猜这就意味着你没有牛奶拿了？”他们推开学校泳池的门，进入停车场时，约翰问。莫里亚蒂和他的狙击手早就离去了。一点迹象也不留。

夏洛克笑了，停下脚步转身面向约翰。清凉夜晚的风朝他迎面扑来：内啡肽泛滥，唤醒了肾上腺素。老天，他差点就要朝那个炸药背心开枪了，把整幢建筑和所有人拖向毁灭。多有趣啊。约翰涨红的脸映衬着夏洛克高涨的情绪，他真不知道他以前是怎么一个人过来的。

“不，我没有这么做，没有。”他微笑着承认。

“对你来说事情远没有牛奶这么简单，是吗？”

夏洛克耸耸肩。“牛奶很无聊。”

“这倒是真的。”约翰说，微笑了起来。他扭头望向停车场里夏洛克看不见的一角。

“原谅我吗？”夏洛克问，两手插进裤子的口袋里，一次性问出了两个问题。

约翰还在看着别的东西，没有留意。“一直都是。”他轻轻地说。

 _一直？_ 夏洛克不知道约翰的意思是“你把我们的厨房变成生化重灾区，偷我的笔电，在出门买东西的时候把我们俩整成了人质，我都会原谅你”，还是一个承诺：“我会永远原谅你。”这让他的胸口短暂地抽痛了一下。他没有时间做出选择，因为下一秒约翰又望向了夏洛克，轻松地看着他的脸，再清楚不过地说，“所以这个点还有什么没关门？”

夏洛克眨眼回神。“离这里几个街区有一家中餐馆……”

从塞姆汀炸药到四川菜的时间不用一个小时。约翰很好。比很好还要好。他用危险作为奔跑的动力，以此驱散他的跛足和手的颤抖。

因此，第二天夜晚，约翰回床后，为什么夏洛克会在做学术研究的时候，听到楼上传来的约翰的叫喊？

夏洛克想都没想边丢下了手上的试验样本，冲上了楼。莫里亚蒂和狙击手闪回进他的脑海，他猛地一下打开了约翰的卧室门。

约翰在床上，手肘撑起上身，粗重地喘息着。

“你还好吗？”夏洛克质问道，无法隐藏他声音里的紧迫感。他迅速扫描了一遍卧室。没有被闯入的迹象。该死的开关哪儿去了？他在墙上摸索了一阵，听到约翰的动静时停了下来。约翰坐了起来，窗外的光斜斜地照射进来，他一只手穿过头发。

“没事，我还好。就是……”他重重地吸了一口气。月光为夏洛克提供了足够的光亮，让他看清了约翰太阳穴上的汗水和面部肌肉紧绷的线条。 _噩梦。_ 他让他的手从灯开关上放下。

光，他知道，应该是能够驱散潜意识里的魔鬼的，但他却不知怎地感觉，约翰不想要灯光。耀眼的，毫无遮拦的，不可原谅的光亮强迫此刻成为现实。黑暗中，任何事物都可以半梦半醒。一个不能让言语与行为带来严重后果的狭小区域。

“噩梦。”约翰草率地说。他抬头看了一眼夏洛克，又低头看着床单。局促不安。“不好意思吵醒你了。”

“我没睡。”

约翰点点头，朝窗外看去。显然他还没有缓过来。夏洛克犹豫了，不知该如何进行下一步。他可以漠不关心的。倘若是他人便会这么做。 _我们能等真正危险的时候再大喊大叫吗？_ 他仔细端详他的室友。约翰的呼吸尽管逐渐平稳，但依旧有些急促。他的头发由于枕头的缘故古怪地支棱着，在惨淡的月光下显现出略微的银色。冷漠是不可取的选项。

他看着约翰的胸口。他穿着一件T恤——约翰最喜欢的那一件，穿得发旧褪色了。他记得昨晚有一件背心从那儿被扯了下来。他记得是他自己那双颤抖的手解开了那些系带。他的动作还不够快。他几乎是拽疼了约翰的肩膀好让他把那件外衣扯下来。

他现在能说什么呢？ _约翰，你在害怕什么？_

“你想来看我用密度梯度柱比较的土壤样本吗？”

约翰望向他，颓废地笑了笑。“不了，谢谢，夏洛克。我很好。我得在换班前睡会儿……”

楼下夏洛克横躺在沙发上，暂时忘记了土壤样本。夏洛克推断这是约翰搬来贝克街以来的第一个噩梦（就目前来说）。约翰的噩梦是真正危险的中和，而他需要危险来保持稳定。在贝克街，噩梦没有容身之地。

可是泳池……泳池怎么了？有些东西影响到他了。约翰是在害怕莫里亚蒂吗？显然不是。他在第一时间就箍住了他。 _如果你的狙击手扣下扳机，莫里亚蒂先生，我们就都完了。_ 这段回忆让夏洛克的嘴角不自觉地勾起。约翰并不害怕莫里亚蒂。那会是什么？

接下来的三周里约翰做了三次噩梦。他不是每一次都像第一次那样喊出来，但夏洛克，几乎每个晚上都将工作和无视睡眠视为习惯，一直都在仔细留意声响和动静——以及悲痛——并在每一次察觉到不对劲时小心翼翼地爬上楼。

约翰没有把门关紧的习惯，所以推开门并不算件难事。从他站在走廊里的位置，他能看见约翰翻来覆去，语无伦次地低喃，两手胡乱地抓握，下颌紧绷。然而夏洛克从未唤醒过他。他知道约翰会为此感到尴尬，就如第一晚那般。于是夏洛克等待着，观察着，全身紧绷严阵以待，以防万一……万一什么呢？他不知道。但他保持了距离，若约翰最终惊醒喘息地稳住气息时隐匿在门后。

他看到了什么？又是泳池吗？还是中枪的经历？回忆的门阀放出战争的洪水，涌进他毫无防备的大脑。 _约翰，你在害怕什么？_

第四周，噩梦平息了，再也没有出现过。即使是在那女人的案子里被美国特工用枪抵着后颈之后，即使是在巴斯克维尔的猎犬和秘密科学实验室之后。约翰并不惧怕死亡。不是这个。

夏洛克从“自杀”归来，他看到的第一件事便是约翰那荒唐的胡子。他注意到的第二件事便是约翰累了。他眼睛下方的阴影犹如淤青。噩梦还是失眠？不管是哪一种，他推测原因都无法说出口。由于不再与夏洛克共事，约翰缺少与危险的定期接触。冷冻的火鸡。有关战争的记忆由于没有替代品再次出现。 _我很抱歉，约翰。_

“噩梦。”他单独找她时，玛丽简短地说，“我以为你知道的——你以前和他住在一起啊。”

“他有告诉你是关于什么的梦吗？”

她耸耸肩。“你知道的，战争。他说他被派回伦敦就这样了。”

有趣。除了泳池之后的那几周，约翰住在贝克街的时候都没有做噩梦。他为什么说谎？

接着她好奇地看着他。“他没有跟你提过吗？”

“没有。”夏洛克说，已经转身要走了。

对话就此终止，但那之后他就没有兴趣再和玛丽讲话了，如果不是什么至关重要的事情的话。

*

夏洛克发觉自己站在约翰的床边。他不记得自己下床从房间的那头来到了这一端。下意识的动作。没有经过大脑。睡梦中的约翰靠左侧，面对着他，夏洛克紧张了起来。他能够看见约翰咬紧的下颌线条，他紧闭的双眼仿佛能防止他看见什么隐形的东西。 _约翰，你究竟在害怕什么？_

夏洛克两手握紧了，俯视这个他头一次称之为朋友的人。约翰。令人迷惑的，复杂的约翰。他第一眼就喜欢上他了。约翰的声音，他低调的衣着（充满男子汉气概但又不失整洁，随意却又协调），他良好的身材（无视他的心理性跛足），事实上他还是一个左撇子（夏洛克喜欢不同于平常的东西，也喜欢约翰的不同寻常），等等。夏洛克讶异于——他觉得他永远不会遇到一个如此令人满意的人。

与此同时约翰也是一个矛盾集合体，而夏洛克对矛盾毫无招架之力。那天踏入实验室的那个男人是个左撇子医生，却用右手射击。是战士也是医生：是杀手也是治愈者。一个因肩伤而跛足的男人：以往的创伤让他受痛于战场。一个活生生的，内在夏洛克的镜像。他当然知道解药。

夏洛克意识到自己模仿他睡着的朋友咬紧了牙关，尽管他的大脑让他放松，他的关切之情却在增长。他第一次能治愈约翰的噩梦，第二次却不能。夏洛克返回伦敦的时候，约翰也重新与他共事，他猜想约翰的噩梦也会像之前一样缓解。然而事与愿违。

约翰翻身仰躺，语无伦次地喃喃。尽管夏洛克听不出具体的单词，约翰声音里的悲痛却无比清晰。夏洛克伸出手，却缩了回来。如果他叫醒了他，约翰会感到尴尬和烦躁，而夏洛克不知该如何应对。

他打量约翰睡着的神态。令人着迷。一个常面对死亡毫无畏怯的战士，却败在了脑海的阴影下。一个未解之谜：遇险振奋，虚幻退散。

他从未遇到过如约翰的人——没有一个人比得上约翰——他做梦也没想到他在有朝一日会遇到一个他如此喜爱的人。约翰呻吟着翻身，夏洛克全身上下都绷紧了。他感到无助，动弹不得。他无法前倾，却也不能后退。他怎么才能把约翰从他自己的脑海里救出来？

他真希望他可以打开约翰的头颅——精准地解剖，慎重地与头骨分离，瞻前顾后地把脑组织捧在手里：约翰的大脑。 _你为什么要这样对约翰？_ 他会用钳子和探针这样问它。轻手轻脚地。这个在夜晚折磨约翰的大脑也是那个早晨给他穿上毛衣的大脑。同一个知道该怎么用豆子做意大利肉汁烩饭的大脑，同一个透过窗户开枪的大脑。同一个嗤笑他的大衣领子和逗他们在犯罪现场发笑的大脑。是这一个大脑选择了再次回到贝克街。

约翰又呻吟了起来。也许是他现在对约翰的亲近（他之前一直在门廊上保持距离），也许是他们在泳池经历了这一切所造成的复杂后果，但夏洛克心知肚明他这一次不会再坐以待毙下去了。虚假的疼痛，痛苦却是真实的。而夏洛克无法看着约翰受苦。

他思索着他的选项。玛丽会在被约翰的噩梦吵醒时做什么？（他当然会吵醒玛丽。约翰的噩梦很激烈，而他们睡一张床。）或许是什么用手臂环住他，安抚他，抚摸他的头发之类的。夏洛克皱起了眉头。这个过程对解决问题是个误导，而且正经的福尔摩斯在任何情况下都不会像鸽子一样咕咕叫。再者，约翰醒来后又会嚷嚷着自己不是同性恋，这场暴乱很有可能会诱发隔壁老太太的神经过敏（是的，他当然知道，毕竟基本演绎法），踹开他们的房门，讽刺地大喊大叫指责他们动静这么大。所以这个不可行。

约翰的呼吸变得越发急促，左右晃着脑袋： _不。_

他决定从约翰的床边撤开，迅速溜回了自己的床上，立刻装作正在睡觉。

然后夏洛克·福尔摩斯朝华生医生的脑袋扔了个枕头，极力装作他没这么做。


	9. 游戏开始

约翰猛地睁开眼睛，大脑因一大早突然被拽出了睡梦产生一阵抗拒。很吵。不折不扣的噪音。危险？战场？他呻吟着朝左侧翻了个身。不， _夏洛克_ 。他在脑内回放了昨天发生的事：夏洛克现在在爱尔兰，在悬崖边上打架，又一起分享了一间酒店房间……

约翰的视线认出了那个在屋内冲来冲去的疯狂侦探。他把抽屉拉开又关上，弄出了极大的动静，接着约翰无奈地意识到夏洛克从衣柜里拽出来的东西是他的。

“夏洛克，”约翰坐了起来，含糊地说，声音因刚睡醒而沙哑，“你在干什么？现在几点了？”

“六点。我们要走了。”夏洛克答道。他已经穿戴整齐，头发也打理过了（卷发时髦而恰到好处的凌乱），手上抓着一团约翰的衬衫。

“喂！”夏洛克把手上的东西塞进约翰的行李箱，约翰喊道，“衬衫是要 _叠_ 好的！”

“这种衬衫不用。”夏洛克从衣柜那边说道，抓起最后一团条纹衫的袖子。他把那堆倒霉的衬衫最后塞进了箱子里。约翰军人的教养在控诉这可怕的行径，但他深呼吸了一口。

“好吧。”他缓缓说道。耐心。对夏洛克永远要有耐心。“你早晨六点起床，攻击我的东西有什么正当的理由吗？还是这只是例行的‘疯癫不正常’？”

“你不能因为不理解就将其称之为疯癫。”夏洛克说，往他面前一站，“你打算就这么坐一整天吗？”

约翰瞪着他。“是的。我写在日历上了：‘周六：坐着。’”

“才不是。”夏洛克抓住约翰的小臂，一个出其不意把约翰拉了起来。约翰双脚一碰地夏洛克便转身走进了浴室。他听见了水龙头的声音。

夏洛克在里面朝外喊。“通常情况下，我会赞同没有什么事比坐着更好了。”他又出现了，拿着约翰的牙刷。约翰惊讶地发现他在那上面挤了牙膏。“但不是今天。今天，约翰，我们有案子了！”夏洛克把牙刷塞进约翰的（左）手里。约翰接了过来，把夏洛克推开。

“好吧好吧，老天啊。”他说，朝浴室走去，“你知道，我——”门嘭地一声关上，夏洛克不见了。约翰叹了口气，看着自己的镜像。早晨六点。没人应该在早晨六点看着镜子里的自己。

然而在约翰刷牙的时候他的恼火变成了期待。案子。他离开玛丽后他们的第一个案子。当然，他和玛丽还在一起时他们也有案子，但他知道这一次不一样。没有时不时打过来监班的电话，不用早点离开回家吃晚饭，也不用因为错过晚饭而感到愧疚。更不会在游戏进行到一半时就被无味的现实生活打断。他这一次会全身心地投入到案件中来，没有人会妨碍到他。他记得遇到麦考夫那天晚上他说的话：“你与夏洛克·福尔摩斯并肩而行，你看到的是战场。”约翰笑了，想道，好吧，我们又来了……共赴战场*。

约翰刚换完衣服，夏洛克大步回到了房间，说，“出租车一会儿就到。我们九点十五回伦敦的航班。”

“那我猜拿不回今晚住宿的退款了。”约翰半自言自语道，抬手看了看表。

“处理好了。”夏洛克说着，穿上大衣，戴好了围巾。

“真的？”约翰扬起眉毛。

“是的。前台的那位女士对华夫的意外夭折感到很遗憾。”夏洛克抓过约翰的夹克，展开来。

“华夫？”约翰问，差点不敢猜他在说什么。他转过身去把手臂伸进他的黑色外套。夏洛克会在赶时间时为他这么做——帮约翰穿外套——而约翰差点就注意不到了。

夏洛克把夹克盖上约翰的肩头，说，“是的，我们的柯基宠物犬。”

约翰很高兴自己没有费心去猜。他转过身。夏洛克一定看到了他困惑又关切的表情，因为他翻了翻眼睛，说，“得了吧，你肯定注意到了前台后面的牌子吧？”约翰继续茫然地望着夏洛克，后者解释道，“上面全都是柯基犬的照片。接待的女士自己就有两只。这是推理的最基本元素，介于她自己就养柯基，她会理解的。”

“然而你给我们想象出来的狗取名‘华夫？”如果他觉得夏洛克已经不能再惊讶到他的话，他可就一错再错了。

夏洛克把手塞进大衣口袋。“你不喜欢这个名字吗？”

“不是，还……挺好的。”约翰惊讶地说。

“很好。”夏洛克突然侧过头听着什么，“出租车。”他说，尽管约翰什么也没听到，“我们走吧，约翰。游戏开始了！”

跟着夏洛克快步出门下楼，约翰忍不住露出了笑容。其实他挺喜欢给柯基取名“华夫”的。有点荒唐搞笑，却也很适合。他喜欢狗就像他讨厌猫一样多，只不过他做梦都不会再把什么活物带进221B的。想起令夏洛克无法抗拒的那些试验，他做了个鬼脸。 _可怜的华夫。_ 他的离去一了百了，对大家都好。约翰这么想着，在夏洛克身后钻进了出租车。

 

*

 

格雷戈·雷斯垂德看了看手表。十一点三十。他与几位警卫站在一条小巷里，旁边躺着一具尸体。这具尸体是在早些时候，大约早晨五点钟被一群从夜店跌跌撞撞回家的青少年发现的。而雷斯垂德，很不幸被叫来了现场。

最初的视察表明应该是抢劫行凶。受害者为男性，三十出头，身着正装。他的身体左侧被刺伤，血浸透了他的衬衫和西装夹克，染红了他躺着的那片道路。钱包和手机都不在身上，明显是被盗走了。

受害者很年轻，体格健康良好。也许这可怜人甚至还试图反抗——醉醺醺地从酒吧出来，往回家的方向走，被人用刀劫持，酒精正好怂恿他去逞英雄……这个故事已经很明显了。换句话说，通常这种情况，他是不会发短信给夏洛克的。

令他惊讶的是，是这个人的袜子让他最终通知了夏洛克。一只黑色一只深蓝色。五年前的雷斯垂德是不会注意到这一点的，就算他注意到了，他也不会觉得这有什么特殊含义。周五早晨，急匆匆赶着上班的男人恰好抓到了两只不同颜色的袜子。谜题解决。然而现在……也许是因为他和夏洛克打交道这么多年的缘故，又也许是因为清晨五点半袜子配错对有些不对劲：这可与时尚潮流八竿子打不着。

他用手机给尸体拍了一张全身照，还有一张袜子的照片。他把两张图都发给了夏洛克，并说， _刺伤和配错对的袜子。要看看吗？_ 显然从来不用睡觉的夏洛克几分钟后便回复道： _在爱尔兰。11:15到。别弄乱了现场。SH_

雷斯垂德得到答复后笑了。所以他是对的。如果夏洛克愿意为此从爱尔兰飞回来，袜子一定很重要。

他又看了看表。十一点三十五。夏洛克·见鬼的·福尔摩斯最好在五分钟之内赶来。他花了很长的时间才说服他的上级允许他把一具尸体在街上留五个钟。他们封锁了街区，搭了帐篷，这无疑有助于保护现场，同时还能遮挡主街道的视线。

来了。出租车。车子停在了路边，夏洛克跳了下来，没扣起来的的大衣在他身后戏剧性地飘动。雷斯垂德翻了个白眼。这人最好省省借口，再给自己买一个超级英雄的斗篷。约翰紧随其后，给司机付钱，交代行李箱安放的去处。这么说约翰也去了爱尔兰。他想如果有选择的话，夏洛克是绝对不会丢下约翰独自去什么地方的。这两人自从“粉色研究”的案子以来就形影不离。

“我看出来你让警察在这里赶集了。”夏洛克直截地说，蹲下来掏出他的放大镜仔细检查人行道。

“你好啊。”雷斯垂德愤愤地把两手抱在胸前。

夏洛克要不是没听到，要不就是无视了他。可能两者都有。夏洛克极其擅长为了感观清静而屏蔽别人。作为回敬，雷斯垂德瞪着他的头顶。他极其讨厌夏洛克似乎总忘记这是 _他的_ 案发现场。不幸的是，雷斯垂德也知道只有一对配错对的袜子这一条线索，他什么也解决不了。所以他振作起来，就是因为夏洛克。

“还好吗，格雷戈？”约翰站到他身边，问。

“真高兴见到你，约翰。”他点点头。约翰在微笑，明显心情不错。雷斯垂德很高兴见到他这样。自从婚礼后他就很少见到约翰了，但他每一次见到他，约翰都貌似很……沮丧？

不，不是这样的。疲倦？更像是精疲力竭了。见到他现在欢快起来还挺不错的，连他脸上僵硬的线条都变得柔和了。

约翰·华生是雷斯垂德认识的人里唯一能在夏洛克在场的时候 _更加_ 自在的人。雷斯垂德好奇地想， _你怎么能这么长时间和夏洛克·福尔摩斯在一起，还忍得住没有把他扔出窗外？_ 然后他记起了，夏洛克最先把自己，各种意义上的 _扔下_ 了楼，而这并没有让约翰好过。一点也不。

两人看着夏洛克好一阵。就这么在巷子里前后徘徊，不认识的人可能会觉得只是悠闲地散个步。夏洛克终于弯下腰去检查受害者。雷斯垂德再次看了看表。他对夏洛克繁琐的程序很苦恼。他知道他没得抱怨——他自知就算花两倍的时间也得不出什么结论——不过还是一样，他依然控制不住耐心，用脚跟前后摇晃，瞪着夏洛克花着将近几百年的时间检查尸体，而后者还很可能要把每个毛孔都看个遍。

他看了一眼约翰，发现后者正全神贯注地注视着夏洛克。雷斯垂德焦躁地咬住了嘴唇。也许约翰是一个不为人知的禅宗大师，受过什么耐心的专业训练。他用余光打量约翰的神态：依旧那么专注。也许一方面是因为约翰没那么聪明，只是和三月兔一样疯狂。就他看来，约翰是把夏洛克错当成一场足球赛了。他摇摇头，觉得五点起床对他的思考活动一点好处也没有。

他伸了伸胳膊，叹了口气。如往常一样，雷斯垂德总希望自己能在这时候做些什么，表面功夫也好，总比无所事事地等着夏洛克的每一个古怪念头都好。这么多年过去了，把毯子和书带到犯罪现场的冲动愈发强烈。但他还没有放弃。每一次他允许夏洛克占领一块区域，他都抱着手臂试图以催促夏洛克快点和命令别人去做别的，来保住自己的尊严。

夏洛克才是那个更好的侦探；雷斯垂德当然知道这一点。他要是不承认这一点的话，他就和夏洛克一样厚颜无耻了。因此他才把夏洛克叫了过来。在一天结束之前抓住嫌犯比自尊心重要。他就只得咬着牙关挺过调查，在脑内数数，以免自己对着世界上最聪明的侦探的屁股踢上一脚。

 

*

 

在犯罪现场看着夏洛克是不同寻常的经历。不管他之前看过多少次，约翰从未感到无聊。就是观看一场演出。无懈可击。一场精确的艺术。而夏洛克是优雅的。他缓慢的步伐看似随意，约翰却知道那是计算过的。精细控制的。夏洛克的活力好似电流，约翰能感觉其在空气中流动的嗡嗡声。侦探明亮睿智的眼睛扫视过案发现场，阅读无形的信息。他看得忘我，着了迷。

缓慢，权衡过的步伐。脚后跟蓦地一转，大衣随着他的动作在身后翻飞，随后他俯下身，做出一个蹲姿。证据记录在案。脚下一跃。即使是脚步也如此优雅。大脑为巨大的数据流量分门别类。动作一滞，后撤半步。有什么值得近距离观察的东西。不易察觉的甩头。也许不是。前倾。停顿。附身。跨过一步。转身。前倾。旋转。后退。他在丈量。

夏洛克站在尸体上方的时候偏了偏头。他没有做什么动作，但约翰看得出他瘦长的肌肉线条紧绷了。他从他肩膀的角度和颈部线条看了出来。缓慢地，缓慢地，夏洛克绕着尸体走动。他估测的目光是属于掠食者的。不留丝毫怜悯。受害者不是人类。是一具尸体，而他在肢解它——用眼神将其分解成块。

他膝盖一沉，形成了一个跪姿。优雅，一如既往的优雅。（他一定是小时候花了大量时间头顶着书本保持平衡到处走动。这是唯一的解释。）他修长精致的手指敏捷地触碰过那具尸体，动作一气呵成。解开扣子，卷起袖子——露出一个笑：他的理论得到了证实——翻下衣领，把衬衫从裤子里抽出来。他把衬衫推高，检查刺伤伤口。笑容更明显了。他知道这里发生了什么。

“约翰。”

 

*

_约翰。_ 永远都是“约翰”，而不是“雷斯垂德”，尽管事实上雷斯垂德才是那个写报告的人。

雷斯垂德跟在约翰身后，来到夏洛克旁边。

“所以？”雷斯垂德问，站在他（真遗憾）唯一的咨询侦探面前，后者依旧匍匐在尸体旁，“你有什么发现？”

“很多信息。最重要的是这个人不是死于刺伤。”

“好吧，至少看上去很像。”约翰说，赞同地点头。夏洛克看了一眼医生，而雷斯垂德捕捉到侦探脸上的一抹笑意，他又转头看着尸体。

“你是说刺杀没有致他于死地。”雷斯垂德总是知道他站在夏洛克面前显得自己都多么一筹莫展。约翰是怎么一天到晚都忍受他这一点的？

“这很明显。”夏洛克说，因为这是他最喜欢说的话，“看看伤口就行了。”他抬起那人的衬衫，指着那个创口仿佛那是最有力的解释。

“然后？”雷斯垂德不得不问，“此话怎讲？”夏洛克从不会一次性把事情解释清楚。

“看看创口周围的淤青！他明显是在死后才被刺伤的。”

“明显。”雷斯垂德嘲讽地咕哝了一声。

“还有这里，”夏洛克转了个身，抓起男人那只袖子被挽起的手臂，“看看手腕。又是死后形成的淤青。两只手腕都有。”

夏洛克抬起死者手腕的动作使他的大衣袖子滑落下来，雷斯垂德惊讶地看到侦探自己的手腕上也有严重的淤青。夏洛克感觉到了他的视线，下意识看了一眼约翰，把袖子拉了回来。奇怪。也许约翰并没有像雷斯垂德想的那样富有耐性。

“还有他的鞋子。”夏洛克继续道，挪动到男人的腿边。他脱下一只鞋，指着脚后跟，“再看看这些磨痕，非常清楚，两只脚都是。再加上手腕上的淤青，我敢说他的尸体显然是被拖拽过来的。”

“难以置信。”约翰摇着头说。

夏洛克并没有对这个评论做出什么表示，只是他的眼睛——快速眨了好几次。雷斯垂德知道他听到了。

“他死于别处。”夏洛克总结道，盛气凌人地直起身。（没有哪一个超过三十的人能够长时间保持蹲地的姿势还能像个孩子一样迅速站起来。）“他是被拖拽到这里的，然后被捅了一刀，好让他看上去像是被刺死的一样。尸体的姿势是首要线索。”

雷斯垂德和约翰茫然地回望他。

“他是靠创口的那一边倒下的！”夏洛克一挥手指了指受害者的姿势。没有接收到理解的回应，他假装不情愿地继续。“假装”二字做重点符号。这么多人中，雷斯垂德很清楚夏洛克到底有多喜欢这个：炫耀，用错综复杂的解释把在场的每一个人弄得像个傻兮兮的提线木偶。雷斯垂德不知道除了他自己，还有多少人会不定期地想用那条围巾勒死他。

“看，尸体是不会流血的，不是吗？”夏洛克说，开始解释起来，“在死尸上伪造刺伤是很难的，但也不是不可能。如果你时间正好——从失血量来看，我敢说不会超过心脏停跳后三十分钟——你可以用重力放血。他们在身体左侧刺了一刀。在把他靠左侧放，然血液从创口处自流，尽管心脏已经停跳，也使失血量看起来可信。”

“太棒了。”约翰说，望向夏洛克的神情全是仰慕。

夏洛克的目光扫过约翰的脸，停留片刻。他的神情难以捉摸，接着又把头别开。

雷斯垂德经常看到夏洛克这样看着约翰。他不知道，而这已经不是第一次了，约翰是在装傻，还是当真不知道夏洛克是完完全全，无药可救地，爱上了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译者：Once more unto the breach.-出自莎士比亚


	10. 证据

“你为什么要刺伤一个死人呢？”雷斯垂德问，尽可能从侦探那里得到更多的信息，毕竟，这家伙的自大总比他有用的咨询略胜一筹。这就是缺乏竞争的结果与症结所在。全世界（也就是苏格兰场）所需的咨询侦探数量告急。

“这个问题的答案就是我接这个案子的原因。通常情况下，人们会竭力使谋杀看上去像个意外——”

“是啊，那是普通人做的事。”约翰插口道。

夏洛克继续，“又有谁会把死亡弄得像个谋杀呢？”

“你百分百确定他是在死后才被刺伤的？”

夏洛克叹了口气。“我相信，这和巴兹的工作人员认为的截然相反，我鞭挞尸体可不是为了好玩的。我 _知道_ 死后造成的瘀伤会是什么样子。”

约翰发出一声嗤笑。“当然不是为了好玩了，当然。”

夏洛克翻了翻眼睛，雷斯垂德扬起眉毛。真是的，约翰今天是怎么了？他话可真多。

“把死者的姓名住址给我。”夏洛克说，“我需要看看他的公寓。”

“你就不能看出还发生了什么吗？”雷斯垂德问，对夏洛克命令般的语气有些困倦，“要不是被刺死，他又是怎么死的？”

“没有更详细的信息我说不准。至少要看尸检报告。你拿到的时候把尸体照片一起发给我。”

“得了，你一定有什么理论了吧。”雷斯垂德决定碰碰运气。

夏洛克瞪了他一眼。运气不好。但说实在的，夏洛克在过去几分钟内给他的信息比他的团队一天得出来还要多。

“加拉赫！”他朝两名在警戒线旁交谈的警卫喊道，“把罗杰斯的资料给这位福尔摩斯先生。”那名警卫上前时他说。

死者名为大卫·罗杰斯。雷斯垂德在办公室花了一整天的时间要到了这些基本信息，并复印了一份给夏洛克。苏格兰场的高层对他过去与夏洛克合作不仅很不乐意，还终结了他与咨询侦探之间的合作，所以他得确保他们不再发现。多纳文和安德森在夏洛克自杀（尽管后来被证实是伪造的）后受到了极大的惊吓，再也没有同高层人员打过交道。

警卫把文件交到雷斯垂德手上。他又递给了夏洛克，却没有马上放手，“这次我们得快一点，行吗？”

“好。”夏洛克说，伸手接文件。雷斯垂德一个缩手，他需要重申他的观点。

“在你证明之前，总部不会有人怀疑这不是什么简单的抢劫行凶，也没人乐意在一个简单的抢劫行凶上拖延很久。”

“行。”夏洛克慢吞吞地说，“你知道我 _活着_ 就为了讨人高兴。”

他一把夺过文件，雷斯垂德这次没有阻拦。

雷斯垂德看着夏洛克和约翰离去。夏洛克把文件交给约翰，把隔离带抬起来让约翰钻过去。雷斯垂德摇了摇头。这星球上只有一个人让夏洛克（有意？无意？）体贴，而这个人却对此毫不知情。

他挠了挠后颈。为夏洛克·福尔摩斯感到抱歉是 _非常_ 困难的，然而有时候……有时候，夏洛克站在约翰身旁，当他的眼神逗留哪怕只是一秒的时候，当玛丽带电话来他把头别开的时候，当他捉住约翰的袖子给他看什么东西的时候……

他敢打包票“无药可救地坠入爱河”出现在夏洛克·福尔摩斯身上——反社会的疯狂科学家——相比其他人，会是另一番样子。就一个平常人的眼光来看，夏洛克对待约翰的举动不会与对别人有什么不同，只不过是让约翰在身边停留的时间比其他人都要多罢了。然而，在雷斯垂德看来，就是铁证如山了。

夏洛克可能十分瞧不起他的侦查技巧，但雷斯垂德能够成为苏格兰场的探长也不是什么意外。他的观察能力，尽管与夏洛克相比望尘莫及，却也高于平均水平。他看见的夏洛克和约翰在一起时的样子，简直叫人难以置信。夏洛克是感情上封锁掩埋隐藏的高手，可不管他拿着铲子对他的情感干了什么，它们依旧透出了光亮。当约翰与他在一起时，那就像渗入裂缝的阳光一般。

雷斯垂德从夏洛克——他屏蔽感官感觉的能力可谓名不虚传——在约翰开口说话时偏过的头，即使是几毫米的时候，看出来了。他从夏洛克注视约翰——目光热烈得令人不安，让周围的人不适地面面相觑——的样子里看出来了。他从约翰赞美他时夏洛克的神情里看出来了。约翰不是第一个告诉他他是个天才是人，却是第一个得到比夏洛克的白眼要好的回应的人。他听到了，感受到了，甚至品尝到了。夏洛克·福尔摩斯，这个从不把时间花在别人身上的人，想得到约翰·华生的赞美。

对其他任何人来说，这些细节都算不了什么。然而在夏洛克·福尔摩斯，这个世界唯一的咨询侦探这个案例上，却不容辩驳。

更别提夏洛克忘却自我放下防备时，他脸上不自觉的神情了。当约翰跪下检查尸体的时候，当他告诉夏洛克他得到了什么信息的时候，当他大笑的时候，夏洛克注视他的样子，仿佛约翰就是他的全世界。他可能都没发觉自己这么做了，或者真的只是不理解当你看着什么人仿佛他就是你的全世界时，意味着什么。但雷斯垂德已经四十岁了。他有足够的经验看得出他看到的神情到底意味着什么。

可是连约翰都无法回报，就算夏洛克看清了自己感情（雷斯垂德知道冷漠的逻辑学家总认为自己凌驾于情感之上，就像他看待别的事物一般），雷斯垂德能够毫不迟疑地说，目前为止，约翰·华生，是发生在这个他认识了多年的自毁天才身上最好的事了。约翰扶持稳定住了他，让他变得有人情味，让他露出了微笑（而不是嘲讽的笑）。雷斯垂德很高兴见证了这一切。尽管这个咨询侦探是个讨厌鬼，可他依旧是关心他的。比他在那张自大的面孔前承认的还要关心。

因为雷斯垂德早就意识到，夏洛克才华的代价是对于人与人之间纽带的漠然。尽管他嫉妒夏洛克的才能，却绝不会为此付出如此之大的代价。夏洛克漠不关心，大摇大摆地走来走去，若不是那晚——他找到证据的那个夜晚——他才不会买账。而身为一个完美的侦探就是代价的证据——上了发条的螺丝与齿轮，如一架精密的仪器一般输出推理结果，情感没有一丝容身之地，这是有严重后果的，即使坚强如夏洛克。

雷斯垂德目送夏洛克和约翰上了一辆出租车离去。

另一起凶杀案，另一桩调查。他毋庸置疑地相信，若是没有约翰，夏洛克无论如何都是走不到这一步的。约翰不仅拯救了夏洛克的性命，还给了他活下去的理由。

雷斯垂德回忆起他多年前遇到的那个药瘾小子：狂得如一匹脱缰的野马，死亡的阴云笼罩在他头顶。雷斯垂德还猜想这男孩一定活不过二十五岁。而现在夏洛克多大了？三十二了？

他认识夏洛克·福尔摩斯真的有十年了吗？

 

*

 

一个二十二岁的皮包骨大学生冲进他的办公室时，雷斯垂德正坐在他的书桌前。来人身材高挑，生着黑色的卷发，肤色苍白的令人吃惊。这男孩显然没什么社交技巧。他未经引荐便擅自闯了进来，狂妄自大地朝雷斯垂德嚷嚷着什么有关他昨天结的案子的胡话，还指责他出错了。这小子情绪高亢，疯疯癫癫，近乎瘆人；很显然他是嗑可卡因嗑高了——神经兮兮的。两手颤抖雷斯垂德把他当成神志不清的人给打发走了。他甚至没有问他的名字。

然而，几周后那个男孩又出现了。过了一些时日他再次出现，雷斯垂德得知，他的名字是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，当然没有人听说过他。他的话就像个疯子，看起来也像个瘾君子。那些日子里他 _确实_ 如此。某天晚上他们甚至因为他在苏格兰场里大吵大闹把他逮捕了。他整晚睡在监狱里，第二天稍微算得上“不出声”地离开了。

六个月后雷斯垂德终于扛不住了。

一桩凶杀案毫无进展，看起来没有丝毫希望。这时夏洛克走了进来告诉他凶手的姓名，行凶时间和住址。雷斯垂德走投无路，只好放手一搏。他惊异地发现这男孩的建议何止合理，而是才华横溢。

他们共事的第一年不怎么顺利。雷斯垂德这么请教业余侦探是有违规定的，一开始他真的试着不要找他。他一次又一次把夏洛克赶走，甚至印象中还有几次把他扔出了房外。

然后，当他让夏洛克参与到某个案子里来的时候，那男孩的手法无懈可击，叫人拍手叫绝。雷斯垂德忍不住一次又一次地联系了他。他回避了任何可能产生的愧疚感，毕竟与一个二十二岁盛气凌人，乌烟瘴气的家伙合作就已经是一种惩罚了。

几年过去了，事情进展得很顺利（读作：令人暴跳如雷），直到伦敦似乎进入了犯罪淡季。雷斯垂德用不着联系夏洛克的时间足足有五个月。于是终于，当一个像模像样的谋杀案出现时，雷斯垂德惊讶地发现他没有收到短信的回复。夏洛克通常对谋杀案都十分（有点过分了）的热心，所以一般几分钟内雷斯垂德便会收到回复。而当他三小时内发了三条信息都没有收到回复时，雷斯垂德觉得是时候去拜访一下夏洛克的公寓了。

那时候夏洛克住在破败昏暗的楼房里，而一般住那里的人把交租的钱都贡献给了毒品。按响门铃时雷斯垂德被吓得不轻。没有应铃，他的警惕升级为了恐惧。他说不出原因；当然有夏洛克只是夜间出门了的可能。回想这段记忆，这也许是出于探长的本能。普通人来说，在对最糟糕的情况毫不知情时，经历多次最糟糕的情况其实不难。

夏洛克的一位邻居，嗑药嗑高了，并不介意（或是根本就没注意到）雷斯垂德跟在他身后进了这栋楼。他冲上楼，狠狠敲打夏洛克公寓的房门，花了好些力气才把那把生锈的锁打开。如果夏洛克只是去超市买东西的话，他可就难解释了。然而雷斯垂德进屋后发现夏洛克并没有出门。

他侧身躺在地上，感谢上帝——他一定在还有意识的时候记起要翻个身。地上满是呕吐物，睡裤和T恤上全是汗液。嗑过头了。雷斯垂德叫了救护车，跪下来检查男孩的生命体征。脉搏细若游丝。

雷斯垂德几乎要被不可置信噎死了。这个人，正是那个在犯罪现场趾高气扬走来走去的人。他命令警卫或斥责法医团队的时候，很容易让人忘了他只有二十五岁。而现在，这个人瘫倒在地板上，看上去甚至年轻了五岁——黑色的头发垂在眼前，身体蜷缩——他比雷斯垂德见到的任何时候都要消瘦。他一只手都能举起这个身高六尺的男人，着实令人心碎。医护人员动作太慢了。他在街上遇到了他们。

 

*

 

不巧的是，他也在这个晚上遇到了麦考夫·福尔摩斯。

雷斯垂德站在医院的等候室里等待医生的到来。大夫解释夏洛克病情已稳定时，他松了一口气。“我们要通知家属。”她说，“你知道有谁吗？”

雷斯垂德有些惊讶地意识到，他对侦探的家人居然一无所知，甚至连他有没有家人都不清楚。夏洛克似乎从来都不……像个有家庭的人。他发现自己无法想象出夏洛克晚餐的时候坐在餐桌前，有人请求他把土豆递过来的样子。

他张开口准备答话，一个他从来没有听过的声音在身后响起。“这里。”

“麦考夫·福尔摩斯。”麦考夫·福尔摩斯说，上前同医生与雷斯垂德握手。雷斯垂德看了一眼来人，估计他身上的西装比他的车还要值钱，“你一定是雷斯垂德探长了。请允许我为幼弟所制造的麻烦道歉。”

“呃，当然这不 _麻烦_ ——”雷斯垂德开口。

“虽然如此，”麦考夫打断他，“他的恶习给不少人带来了不便。”他皱着眉头看了看他的劳力士。雷斯垂德知道他在说自己，“恐怕我需要你明天下午到这儿一趟。下午一点可以吗？等夏洛克醒来后我有些话想对他说，我也很希望你能够在场。”

雷斯垂德云里雾里地同意了。

“好极了。”麦考夫说，笑意却没抵达他的眼睛，“如果你不介意的话，我希望能和夏洛克的医生谈一谈。”

“好的。”雷斯垂德知道这是一个委婉的逐客令。他正要转身离开，又停住了，“夏洛克有没有……”他顿了一会儿，“这情况是第一次吗？”

雷斯垂德瞥见麦考夫眼底闪过了什么，随即在对方开口时又变得空无一物。“我真希望我们不用讨论夏洛克的烂摊子，但恐怕这是高估他了。晚安，探长先生。”

雷斯垂德糊里糊涂地离开了医院。夏洛克海洛因使用过度，而 _这_ 就是他哥哥的反应？怪不得夏洛克……是这个样子。有一个这样的兄长，也难怪他这么渴望赞美。

 

*

 

下午一点，雷斯垂德发现自己站在夏洛克的窗前，却像一个被训斥的小孩。夏洛克醒了，坐在病床上，病号服让他看上去更糟了，并且竭尽全力盯着天花板，而不去看他的哥哥。

白天的麦考夫看上去没有昨晚那么吓人，但也不敢让人放松警惕。就凭夏洛克允许这个人训斥他还这么长时间不顶嘴，就足够把雷斯垂德吓得乖乖闭嘴了。

“所以，夏洛克，”麦考夫继续他的长篇大论，“介于你已经证明了你无法在没有监控的情况下独立生活，我们必须采取新的手段了。以下是你的选项。”

夏洛克皱了皱眉，雷斯垂德猜测所谓“选项”只不过是年长福尔摩斯计划的一部分。

“你要不找到一个我认可的室友，要不我会给你装上摄像头。”

“摄像头。”夏洛克立即说道。

“你没法做手脚的摄像头。”麦考夫阐明，显然早已预料夏洛克的答复，“如果你违规了，我就会给你指派一位室友。请相信我一定不会给你找一个能容忍你……滑稽小伎俩的人。”语毕，麦考夫不满地皱了皱眉鼻子。

夏洛克翻了个白眼。“饶了你的小跟班吧，麦考夫。你控制不了我的。”

麦考夫发出一声叹息。“噢夏洛克，如此小题大做。难道你就没有想过我的心是为你着想吗？”

“别搞笑了，麦考夫，我才不会说你连心都没有。”

麦考夫眼神冰冷地笑了一下。“彼此彼此，最亲爱的弟弟。”他的声音降低至危险的音量，补充道，“ _我的_ 测试结果没有问题，不是吗？我可不是那个让妈咪心烦意乱的人。”

片刻过去，雷斯垂德感觉到他们两人的视线锋利能做活体解剖了。雷斯垂德极其不适地清了清嗓子。这招奏效了。两兄弟将视线转移到了他的身上。麦考夫再次开口，声音一如既往地懒散。

“我们达成了一致，”他说，“雷斯垂德探长会停止向你提供他调查工作的 _任何_ 信息，”——年长的福尔摩斯朝雷斯垂德掷来一个眼神，几乎让探长跳了起来——“如果你继续使用非法药物的话。”

雷斯垂德想反对，因为他是一个成年人，有权决定自己想做的事。然而，麦考夫的举止，以及他降服夏洛克的手段，还有他的雨伞，都让雷斯垂德大气不敢出一声。那晚雷斯垂德意识到，没有人通知麦考夫夏洛克用药过度的事情，可他却在甚至谁也不知道他与这个住在34号病房男孩的关系之前，出现在了医院。雷斯垂德可不想惹恼他。

他看到夏洛克的眼睛在燃烧。麦考夫只不过是偏过头冷酷地对上了弟弟的目光。冰与火，这两个人。

“愿你早日康复。”麦考夫的微笑并没有给他的眼神送去暖意。他挥了挥雨伞，便消失了。

“ _那_ 他妈的算什么？”雷斯垂德目瞪口呆地问。

“ _那_ ，”夏洛克倒回枕头上，方才的争执显然耗费了他不少体力，“是我的哥哥。”

夏洛克用余光扫视到了雷斯垂德的表情。“别担心摄像头的事情。”他说，“它们不是问题。 _老_ 一辈对科技没什么掌控。”

“我担心的不是摄像头。”雷斯垂德说，抱起双臂。

这次夏洛克把头完全转了过来，说，“根据你昨天发给我的短信我推测……昨晚是你把我送到这里来的。”

雷斯垂德咳了咳，说，“呃，是的……”

“谢谢你。”夏洛克再次抬头看他。

雷斯垂德耸耸肩。“咨询侦探可没几个。如果你没了我们还能让谁来看犯罪现场？”

夏洛克笑了，雷斯垂德不知道这是不是他见到那男孩的第一个真心的笑容，而不是嘲笑。

“所以，刚刚那个是你哥哥。”雷斯垂德依旧有些困惑。

夏洛克对上他的目光。“噢得了。别告诉我你很吃惊。”

在那医院小意外之后，雷斯垂德希望能说他与夏洛克的关系缓和了，可实际上并没有。唯一可察觉的变化便是，夏洛克比以前更愿意与他共事了，而那就是在他协助另一个警探的时候做一个让人 _忍无可忍_ 混账。而雷斯垂德更偏好小纸条。因为在接下来的一年里，这个狂妄的业余爱好者似乎会在他每一次犯错误的时候从他肩膀上方冒出来。

雷斯垂德觉得这可能是夏洛克表达谢意的方式。于是他只好咬咬牙，在他想把夏洛克扔进泰晤士河的时候，用倒数数字的方式抵制这个冲动。


	11. 好心的本尼斯太太

“说说看。”他们在出租车里坐稳后，约翰说。

“什么？”

“你的理论。我知道你刚刚那么说只是想气气雷斯垂德罢了。”

夏洛克的手肘撑在车门上，拳头握在嘴巴前，思索着。他贴着手套笑了。

“毒药。”他说，“不管是谁捅了他，都是想把警方从真正的死因上引开。尸体上没有一处可见的伤痕表明是毒药。”

约翰皱眉。“没有什么呕吐或窒息的迹象。从表面来看，我会觉得会是循环性休克，这样就能解释刺伤了。”

“失血严重只是导致休克的原因之一。”夏洛克不屑地说，“受害者在死前没有失血。我敢肯定。不过细菌和化学物质倒可能引起休克。实践报告会告诉我们他的血液里有没有外来物质。”夏洛克向后靠在座椅上，两手在膝盖上不耐烦地敲击着，“跟我说说文件里的细节。”

约翰把纸张从信封里抽出，念出那些无关紧要的信息。大卫·罗杰斯，三十五岁，律师：事业有成，在骑士桥公园附近有一套公寓（正是他们要去的地方），未婚，没有子女，没有药物病史，没有犯罪记录，他的背景里没有一样是能够引火上身的。

“我们为什么要现在去他的公寓？”约翰读完后说。

夏洛克又心不在焉地看向别处了，约翰觉得最好还是不要打扰他的思考程序。直到他们下车，来到离公园还有几个街区的宽阔林荫道上的时候，夏洛克才问，“你刚刚说了什么吗？”

约翰笑了。夏洛克有时会让他想起打印机。你给一台正在工作的打印机发送指令，那条指令会站队，直到前面的任务全都完成了才会轮到它。他知道夏洛克不怎么看好他的比喻，所以他才尽量不在博客里这么说。一台超级电脑，也许吧，可是一台打印机……还是算了。

“我十分钟前问你我们为什么要来这里。”

“因为他的袜子。”夏洛克答道，眼睛扫过他们面前的一排豪华公寓。

约翰又有一股强烈的似曾相识的感觉了。只不过他说不准。“他的袜子？”

夏洛克开始朝建筑物的右侧走去，约翰跟在他身后。他们在死者住所旁的一条巷子处停住了。这些是被改造过的历史文物：只有四层楼。夏洛克从下到上打量了一番。他漫不经心地回答，“一只黑一只深蓝。”

“这很重要是因为……”

“因为这意味着是别人给他穿上的。”

约翰思考了一会。“或者他只是一个——普通人对细节没有那么注意的——有时他会把深蓝和黑色看混。尤其是男人。”约翰回忆起他自己就这么干过好几次。他忍住没有抬起裤脚看看自己今天是不是也这样。

“你的袜子都一个颜色。”夏洛克说，看了约翰一眼，视线重新回到建筑物上。

“我知道。”约翰有些恼火地说。夏洛克从他的表情读出他在想什么的技术，真是叫人恐惧，“所以你为什么觉得是错的？”

夏洛克眼睛亮了起来，露出了一个笑，显然是在楼顶找到了什么有趣的东西。他回望约翰。

“你注意到他穿着的方式了吗？他的西装不仅仅是好，而是时髦。而且非常高级。杰尼亚秋季刚上的。”

“这你倒知道。”约翰低声说。

“一个早上穿成这样的人是不会粗心到拿错袜子的。我的理论是，他是在家中被害的。凶手把他穿去上班的衣服又给他穿上了，装成他从未回到家的样子——周五晚上下班后直接去了酒吧——再把尸体丢在市中心。但他们把袜子拿错了， _这一点_ 可是一项重大失误。”

约翰摇摇头。 _难以置信。_

夏洛克指向楼顶的一套面向街道的巨大落地窗。“他的公寓在那里。”他说，两手一拍转身面向约翰。“好了，”他说，“我需要你朝我喊话。”

“啥？”

“得了，约翰！你昨天做得那么好。你可以用一些昨天和你橄榄球队友说话时说过的词。”

一丝微笑爬上约翰的嘴角。侦探从天才到疯子的转换永远不会缺乏惊喜。“什么词？”

“比如，‘混账’‘脑残’‘你麻痹’。”

约翰大声笑了出来。这些词从他那极其讲究的室友口中说出来简直不可理喻。他从未听过夏洛克说什么过激的语言，只有‘他妈的’和偶尔的‘该死’，还有那个在他婚礼上令人刻骨铭心的‘混账’ _*_ 。

“不。”他摇头，“不行，夏洛克。我是不会站在豪宅前面喊‘你麻痹’的。”

“这很重要。”

 _好吧_ ，约翰心想。人手不足的侦探已经把‘让约翰出丑’列入了重要的计划里去了。“抱歉，我得向警察解释我为什么要在大街上对着一群带着孩子在公园里散步的老妈破口大骂。‘我的疯狂室友说我不会被告上法庭的’。”

夏洛克叹了口气。“好吧。”

约翰扬起眉毛。“真的？”

“我们可以换个方式……”夏洛克用约翰不太喜欢的方式喃喃，越过身后的垃圾桶，朝一堆废弃的椅子走去。

夏洛克举起了一把椅子，手臂掂量了一下重量。约翰警惕地走上前。“你在干什么？夏——”

夏洛克用尽全身的力气把手上的椅子向约翰砸了过去。约翰侥幸躲过，一声金属撞击的巨大 **哐当** 声在巷子里回荡。

“ _我操你妈的_ ——”约翰一开始嚷嚷，夏洛克就扯着他的手臂迅速把他拽到建筑物的一旁。

“大功告成！”夏洛克说，背贴着水泥墙两眼发亮地看着约翰，“窗帘抖了一下。不过我觉得她没看到我们。”

“啥——什么？你在说谁？”

“那个小老太太。”夏洛克咧嘴一笑，手指依旧握着约翰的手臂，“我之前告诉过你了，他们比监控器管用。得找出哪个位置能看到受害者的公寓。”

“夏洛克你搞什么 **鬼** ？你差点把椅子砸我身上了！”

“我知道你的反射弧。”夏洛克说，视线没有从约翰身上挪开。约翰忽然被他的注视烫到了。侦探的眼神有着灼人的温度，如果你长时间盯着他看的话。夏洛克的左手仍然抓着约翰的右手前臂。那股 _似曾相识_ 的感觉又回来了。而这一次他记起来了。他和夏洛克紧贴在一面墙上，他们不惯用的手拷在一起——夏洛克的左手和他的右手——夏洛克双眼闪烁的光芒甚至比此时还要明亮。

约翰生动清楚地记得那一晚：夏洛克越过一道铁门，手铐猛地拉扯几乎使他的手臂脱臼。他被逼得只好伸手穿过铁门抓住他室友的大衣，狠狠把他拽回来，迫使他透过铁栅栏面对自己，把他拦住——能够使不可阻止的力量停下来的只有夏洛克。他们离得那么近，近得让他能感受到侦探向周围辐射的热量，以及那双眼滚烫的热度。激烈追逐带来的兴奋在夏洛克的血管里奔腾，约翰在他的血液里也同样感受得到。他记得那一晚，与夏洛克一同奔跑，警方就在街区的另一角。狂奔让他上气不接下气。他们两人与全世界为敌（夏洛克遭诽谤，警察在追捕他们，这与字面意义已经十分相近了）。然而，还有一个晚上——

约翰晃了晃头从回忆中清醒过来。夏洛克放开他的手臂。

“所以你只是想制造点噪音来吓唬某个老太太？”约翰问，回过神来才发现夏洛克又让约翰对着他嚷嚷了。他不该惊讶才对。夏洛克的才艺列表里有“让约翰对他破口大骂”这一条，就在演绎法下面。

“ _找到_ 某个老太太。”夏洛克更正道，已经开始朝巷子里走去了，“我有个问题想请她回答。”

“你干嘛那么干？”约翰问，跟着他来到受害者家隔壁那栋建筑物的入口。

“什么？”

“说得好像你已经知道了什么一样，只是还没证实而已。”

“平衡概率。”

“你的意思是你猜的。”

“我从来不猜。”

约翰正想反驳，但为了不被侦探继续蒙在鼓里，他决定还是闭嘴比较好。一天里被一张椅子砸已经足够了。

夏洛克找到了那个合适的按钮。他径直看着一个约翰根本不会注意到的隐蔽摄像头，一个老妇人接通了通话，夏洛克在约翰的注视下，瞬间换上了一副“万人迷”的面孔（这个操控人的混蛋）。他说他们是雷斯垂德和威金斯探长。他挥了挥雷斯垂德的警徽。

“又顺了他的警徽？”走进前门时约翰评论道。

“事情到这个份儿上他只能怪自己了。”夏洛克说，走在前面，“作为一个警探却如此容易被盗，实在丢人。”

本尼斯太太开门后夏洛克径直走向了客厅的窗户，留约翰一个人应付那些茶水和感谢让他们进来之类的繁琐细节。她看上去七十出头，衣着简朴，一副厚重的眼镜让她的眼睛看上去奇大无比。

“刚刚街上有个可怕的噪音。”她说，从厨房端来托盘和茶。

“一群青少年。我们看到他们往另一个方向去了。我不觉得他们还会回来。”有时约翰都会被自己撒谎的技能吓到。不过他觉得他倒是有很多机会学习。

“本尼斯太太，我需要问你一些关于昨晚的问题。”他椅子正后方后夏洛克清晰低沉的嗓音吓得他差点把茶给洒了。他根本没有听到他鬼鬼祟祟的脚步声。

“关于昨晚？”本尼斯诧异地问。

“是的，对面的公寓”——夏洛克指着受害者家的窗户——“最近是不是在搬家具？”

本尼斯太太在镜片后面眨了眨眼。“怎么了，确实是这样。”

约翰不知道夏洛克是怎么想到这个的，但此时他已经没心情知道了。夏洛克的大脑比别人领先上千步，所以在夏洛克愿意解释之前，他只能等着。

“你们要投诉他们吗？”她问。

“我们为什么要这么做？”夏洛克用一种早已知晓答案的语气问。

“那可是深更半夜啊！”她愤愤地说，“大半夜挪动笨重的衣橱显然是违反公德的。”约翰在椅子里挪过身，正好扑捉到夏洛克嘴唇边上的半个笑容，“我相信他们有试图小点声的，”她继续说，“但把嘎吱响的家具般到货车上实在是太吵了。我就是不明白他们为什么不能挑个好点的时间来干这事。”

“你看到货车上有名字吗？”夏洛克问。

“有。我之所以记得那个名字，是因为我觉得很讽刺：‘友爱搬运’。我认为在半夜大吵大闹一点也不‘友爱’。你们要给住那里的人罚款吗？”

“是的。”夏洛克说，在手机上打字，“我先要打个电话。”

夏洛克走进旁边的餐厅。约翰依稀能听到一些零星的句子：“昨晚的意外”——“友爱搬运”——“最近的雇员”。显然，他是在对雷斯垂德发号施令。没什么稀奇的。

本尼斯欣慰地朝约翰微笑了。“看到警察真正处理我们的问题真是好。多好的绅士们啊！要是有多点像你们两个这样的警官，伦敦就会好多了。”

约翰回了一个微笑，说，“我们是为公众服务的。”这也不全算胡话，尽管约翰知道夏洛克可没有蓄意策划让伦敦人有幸让过上幸福的生活，但夏洛克做的事情也恰好给公众带来了好处。

“你搭档长得真标致。”本尼斯太太端着茶说。

“不好意思？”突如其来的新话题让约翰楞了一下。

“他很漂亮。”她用一种就事论事的口吻说。

约翰的脸烧了起来。他的大脑下意识蹦出了“我们不是——”的回应，又想起了他们说他们是苏格兰场的。“搭档”可能是指警卫搭档。约翰稍微放松了一点，能够更加中立地考虑她的话。

他当然知道夏洛克比起普通人来说更接近GQ杂志里的男人。他也知道夏洛克让像茉莉这样的姑娘欲罢不能。（约翰以前收到过——他几乎敢肯定——来自全夏洛克·福尔摩斯女粉俱乐部索要照片的请求。）只是“漂亮”这个词用在男人身上太奇怪了。尽管，约翰猜想，如果有能用阴性形容词来形容的男人，那也会是穿着紧身衬衫，有着高颧骨，苍白皮肤和深色睫毛走来走去的——约翰高速运转的大脑忽然打住了，因为他发现自己描绘出了夏洛克迷人的面孔。过去五年里他花了大部分的时间与夏洛克待在一起（除去他极力想忘却的两年）。 _直男不是瞎子，_ 他坚定地提醒自己。

约翰短促地笑了一声，说道，“这都是手段。他是那种万人迷——诱使罪犯招供。”

本尼斯的眼睛在镜片后显得大极了。“这真的有用吗？”

“噢，他可擅长这个了。”约翰顺势说，“他可以很令人分心的。有些时候这点有点讨人厌。”

本尼斯太太望向正在餐厅里走来走去的夏洛克。“真不知道你是怎么把这样的男人弄到手的。”

约翰忽然咳了一声，脸又红了。所以，不是“警卫搭档”了。他们遇到了每一个人都 _他妈的_ 怎么了？他们两个人到底哪里能让所有人，包括他的母亲（显然还有奶奶）都认为他们 _在一起_ 了？看在老天的份儿上，那些人的反应就像看到他们互摸着摔进了门一样。

本尼斯太太迅速加了一句，明显是注意到了他的不安，“噢不，我没有什么别的意思。你当然是个非常英俊的人，但我看得出……”她视线涣散了一阵，再次望向餐厅，“像这样的男人不简单。很复杂。你得为他而战。但他值得你这么做。”她回头给约翰留下一个会意的笑，“那种男人就是这样。”

“我……”约翰还没开口夏洛克便又回到了屋内。

约翰站起来。他毅然决然地清了清喉咙，说，“谢谢您的茶，本尼斯太太。”他转向夏洛克，“要的东西都有了吗？”他问，用了点修辞学的点缀。为强调他还朝门口挪了一点。

“是的，事情都办好了。”夏洛克说，眼睛在约翰与东道主之间扫视，读出约翰的焦虑并推测刚刚他们说了什么。

约翰在心里暗暗地把他朝门口赶。（如果夏洛克能读到他的想法，那他最好利用这一点。）夏洛克没有反对，只是停下来说了一句，“谢谢您，本尼斯太太，您帮了我们很大的忙。”便跟着约翰朝门外走去。

回到街上时约翰停了下来，说，“那么，家具又是怎么一回事？”

夏洛克也停下脚步，朝他后退了一步。“告诉我，约翰，你杀人后的当务之急是什么？”

“道德存在的博弈？”

夏洛克继续看着他。

“摆脱尸体。”约翰不情愿地更正道。

“正确。那么，你要怎么骗过监控和本尼斯太太的窗帘，把尸体从这样的豪华公寓里弄走呢？你总不可能用麻袋拖下楼吧。”

“我觉得这没什么问题。”

“那么，把尸体关在大衣橱，从窗户出来，再弄到货车上怎样？”

“你 _第一时间_ 就想到了这个？”

“是我想到的可能性之一。看到那个的时候确认了。”夏洛克答道，指着死者公寓面朝街道窗户上方的屋檐。约翰抬头看见了装在那里的一只大钩子。

“这种钩子在阿姆斯特丹最为常见，用于没有电梯或楼道过窄的公寓的家具搬迁。”夏洛克解释道，“我们的凶手可能觉得这是把尸体大半夜转移出去的最安静的方法。”

“可是那钩子已经在那儿好几年了，可能是上个房客用的——”

“不，那是新的。非常新。上面的金属连雨都没淋过。”

“而你确定是个衣橱是因为……”

夏洛克耸耸肩。“在不首先肢解的情况下，存放尸体的家具就属衣橱最简单了。”

约翰摇摇头，对着地面笑了。只有夏洛克会在讨论分尸的时候那么快活。

他抬眼用钦佩的神情望着夏洛克的脸。“就看了一眼那个钩子，你就全都知道了：他们把尸体装在衣橱里，从窗户把它放在搬家货车上。你只是需要找本尼斯太太确认罢了。”

夏洛克不解地看着约翰。“是的，就是这样。他们一旦把尸体弄到了货车上，就可以把它运到市中心，拖进巷子里再用刀捅，把整件事情弄得像抢劫行凶一样。”

约翰对上夏洛克的目光。“你真是非同凡响。”

夏洛克垂下目光，深色的睫毛投影在他苍白的颧骨上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *‘他妈的’（damn）；‘该死’（bloody）；‘混账’（arsehole）。


	12. 无价之宝

“毒药让我很感兴趣。”夏洛克这么说着。他们正在从受害者公寓出来去海德公园打出租车。“杀害大卫·罗杰斯的凶手不想让警方查出，所以才用刀伤掩饰。如此明显的死因是不需要解剖的。这招对苏格兰场的蠢货可能还管用。他们不想让警方知道毒药的事情。”

他们拐了个弯，走了一条巷子的近道。伦敦大街小巷的地图都复刻在夏洛克大脑里了。约翰早已学会（就像一直以来的那样）不去质疑，让夏洛克带路就是了。

“你觉得这会不会和莫里亚蒂有关？”

“我有想过。”夏洛克说，“任何非同寻常的迹象都有可能预示他的下一步动作。”

“我以为你说他已经死了。”

“很可能。”

“很可能？你之前说的可是‘毫无疑问’。”

“他毫无疑问很可能死了。”

约翰失望地哼了一声。“你说你亲眼看着他一枪爆了自己的头。”

“我确实亲眼看见了。”夏洛克耸耸肩，“不过你也不看着我从楼顶跳下来摔在了地上吗。”

约翰瑟缩了一下，夏洛克朝他挪近了半步。“抱歉。”他说，用上了达特沼地时约翰发现他给自己下药时的狗狗眼。怪不得夏洛克如此擅长操控他人。没有人能抵挡得住像 _那样的_ 狗狗眼——

“他是死是活已经不重要了。”夏洛克继续道，“他可以先安排好计划，再让手下的人执行。要是那天他没从房顶上回来，他的计划依旧能够继续推进。”

“但这次谋杀，你觉得会和莫里亚蒂的犯罪有关，还是他的手下有关？”

“如此错综复杂，也是有这个可能的。”

约翰深吸了一口气。“好吧，”约翰说，“我们得小心点了。”

“噢小心。无趣。”

“夏洛克，你花了两年的时间瓦解他建造的犯罪网络。”约翰抱起双臂，“如果他回来了，或者要是他的一两个亲信接受了，我敢说他肯定想跟你说上一两句话，而且很可能带的是刀，而不是果篮。”

夏洛克笑了。“可能是果篮里藏着刀。这符合他们的风格。”

 

约翰忍不住也笑了。他迈开脚步，夏洛克紧随其后。约翰看到他的朋友又换上了若有所思的表情。接着那副表情变成了一个鬼脸，他说，“要等到周一才有验尸报告，真是忍无可忍。雷斯垂德说没有紧急证据他是催不了的。他们居然还想一边拖延一边让我抓到凶手，荒谬至极……”

夏洛克的声音减弱成了一声模糊的咕噜，与此同时约翰的右眼余光捕捉到了什么。他的警觉上升到了军用的高度。火灾逃生口。一个男人。黑衣，站在建筑物的阴影下几乎不可见。那人的手臂动了动，朝他的夹克处挪动了几分。多年的训练与经历足以使约翰注意到这一如此细微无声的动静。他的眼睛猛地看向那人的脖子。他需要亲眼证实。他的头转了过来，看向手臂处的夹克衫：两张王牌，方块和黑桃。卡尔·李维斯。

约翰的感官自动换挡至两个顺序。一：保护夏洛克。二：排除目标。约翰在一秒内同时完成了这两件事。他的左手抓住夏洛克（他走在约翰偏左前方的位置）， _猛力_ 把他向后拽，施力之大足以让他感觉到夏洛克摔到了地上。与此同时他的右手伸向后腰，抽出枪，扣下扳机。他听到了两次枪响。显然李维斯也同时开枪了。

接着他看到李维斯倒在了逃生口旁（确认自己击中了目标，没有第三枪的必要），立马转过去检查夏洛克。另一声枪响让他心都提到了嗓子眼儿，但当他看到夏洛克跳起来，显然没有受伤的时候，他松了口气。约翰及时把夏洛克拽到一旁了。李维斯没有击中目标。

夏洛克抓住约翰的两只手臂。“你受伤了吗？”他问，迅速扫视约翰的全身。他也听到了第二次枪响。“你的手臂。”他小声自言自语，扯下一只手套小心翼翼地触碰约翰左上臂的口子。

约翰低头，惊讶地发现子弹擦过的地方，有个穿过袖子布料的划痕，很小，但是很深。他刚刚根本没有感觉。“没事。”他迅速说，不敢相信一天到晚举着枪射来射去的夏洛克此刻脸色竟会如此苍白。“好吧，我们检查一下他。”约翰说，转过身。夏洛克不情愿地放开了他。

李维斯躺在人行道上，头部中了一发子弹。

“好枪法。”夏洛克评论道。

“谢了。”约翰说，把他的枪塞回夹克。他跪下来检查：没有脉搏。他偷偷移动他的手臂，检查有没有压力球（只是他的一个紧张性习惯）：没有。

“ _我_ 怎么会没看到他？”夏洛克埋怨道。

“你没有在找他。”约翰说着，站起来。

“你就有？”

“是啊，我在找他。”约翰表情严肃地看着夏洛克，说，“我们中总得有 _一个_ 要在乎你是死是活，既然你懒得操心，我猜那就是我的任务了。”

夏洛克的表情居然有几分羞涩。“我猜，我不介意提醒你为什么要时不时把我拴在身边了。”他迈开脚步。肯定有人听到了枪声，而他一点也不会惊讶警方已经上路了。尽管麦考夫能很好地处理这事，但他还是不要在人们围过来的时候站在一具尸体旁边为妙。

夏洛克紧随其后，严肃认真地说，“没人需要别人 _提醒_ 自己为什么需要他的博主。”

约翰露出半个笑容，掏出手机在通讯录里找到麦考夫的名字。

“要是你的文章能跟你的枪法一样好……”

约翰警告地瞪了夏洛克一眼。正如往常一样，毫无威慑作用。

“至少让我在你的博客里装一个陈词滥调计数器。”

“还记得之前我说过想改博客的标题吗？ _最可恶的混账：伦敦最讨人厌的侦探_ 如何？”约翰把手机举至耳边。

夏洛克眯起眼睛。“你才不会这么做。”

“你倒是试试看。”

“约翰。”麦考夫突然接听，显然已经在等候他的电话了。

夏洛克小声嘀咕道，“我只是说尊重一下拼写检查没什么大不了的。”

“李维斯死了。”约翰对麦考夫说，瞪着他那个剩下时日不多的室友，而后者换上了一副无辜的表情，“你弟弟又能继续在世上惹毛所有人一天了。”

夏洛克假笑。

“你确定他已经死了？”麦考夫问。

“确定。”——他看了一眼夏洛克——“我猜他还是选错了暗杀目标。”

他庆幸夏洛克当时在他的左手边，这样他才能用左手拉住他。他两只手的射击技术都高于一般的枪手，但他右手的训练更多，因此更偏向在紧急情况使用时右手。

“确实如此。”麦考夫这样回应。“会处理好的。”电话挂断。约翰皱起眉头。他当然不期望年长的福尔摩斯能怎么回应，可有时候，即使这么多年过去了，他还是会被麦考夫的冷漠威慑住。

“如果你不对麦考夫抱期望，也就不会失望。”夏洛克又一次读出约翰在想什么，说道。他举起手，招来了一辆出租车。

“贝克街221B。”夏洛克说。约翰关上车门，夏洛克转过身面对他，“你之前就想过改博客的标题。你不是刚刚才想出来的。”

“我还有别的主意呢。”

“不奇怪。”

停顿。

“ _浮夸侦探历险_ ——”

“你要是敢说完整个句子，我就当你的牙刷献身科学了。”

寂静。

 

 

*

 

 

约翰·华生简直不可理喻。

“好了，夏洛克，”他说，推开对方的手，“不用了。我说了我可以自己处理的。”

夏洛克拿着一瓶消毒液，似乎觉得这样就能够提醒约翰细菌繁殖的速度有多快。

“我知道，”他不耐烦地说，“我是个医生，记得吗？没有什么细菌可以在我打字的时间里做出什么灾难性的事的。”

“就你的打字速度，我丝毫不怀疑等你打完，整只手臂都腐烂了。”

约翰挫败地叹了口气。“顽固不化”是夏洛克的诸多属性之一，而约翰似乎也学会了在允许夏洛克我行我素的同时，让自己好过一点。

约翰关上笔电，从椅子上站起来。他解开浅蓝色衬衫的扣子，袖子上有一道裂口。他最里面穿着一件白色T恤，布料边缘沾到了一些血液。

“这边。”夏洛克说，朝厨房走去。

约翰跟在后面发牢骚。“我自己能行的。不需要你——”

夏洛克把手放在约翰的手臂上，就在伤口的下方，不由分说把他拉到水槽前。约翰瞪着他，夏洛克则借机开始清理创口。

他知道约翰会把他的这一行为归咎于愧疚——因为夏洛克是导致这一受伤事件的间接因素。不过，反正约翰也不是第一次错了。

夏洛克明白，无论他们何时出完外勤回到家中，玛丽都会照顾约翰身上的任何创伤。不管她是什么，她同时也是一个护士。夏洛克不想让约翰错过与玛丽一起生活时的事情。虽然他无法干涉约翰返回贝克街的决定，但也不代表他不能干涉约翰是否留下的决定。他在这件事情上保持理智。

而且，就算约翰是个医生，也并不代表他就会好好照顾自己。他很可能要等到晚上才会注意到他的伤。白痴。

清理创口缠上绷带的时候，夏洛克察觉到约翰在盯着他的手指看。伤口看上去比先前有袖子遮挡时深得多。缠绷带的时候约翰低声说明了一下力度，在夏洛克完成的时候把手放下去，退开来。

“谢了。”他说，没有看夏洛克的眼睛。古怪。

“约翰。”夏洛克开口，没有意识到自己的声音有多低沉粗哑。约翰疑惑地抬起眼。

夏洛克犹豫了。之前约翰在巷子里开枪射杀那会儿他还伶牙俐齿的。面对有可能升级至情绪化的突发情况，伶牙俐齿是他的条件反射，然而这一次他错了。没有人会把夏洛克错当成一个老练圆滑的通讯员，可不知为什么，就连嘲讽约翰的博客都无法表达他听到第二声枪响时的恐慌。当他知道约翰平安无事后，他再一次为约翰惊人的射击技术所折服。

公平来说，约翰业余的写作水平——对他们的案子过分浪漫的辞藻修饰，和有待商榷的标点用法——的确很适合挖苦。而夏洛克决心将这种行为进行到底。然而他说这话意不在此。至少，那时不是。

他说他需要他的博主，是认真的。但他没能告诉约翰的，以及他今天没能说出口的是，一个同时是博主，医生，士兵和挚友的人，是怎样难以置信地“高效”。 _高效_ 这个词不恰当。贝克街里居然有一个人身上融合了四个角色的特质，穿着条纹毛衣走来走去，用干酪豆子之类的东西做饭，当然 _高效_ 了。而且远远高于高效。特有优势？是的，但依然不够……

“无价”这个词更贴切。因为如果约翰 _出了什么事_ ，就像今天差点发生的事一样……夏洛克低头看着绷带，找不到合适的词。 _如果约翰出了什么事_ ……尽管夏洛克牙尖嘴利擅长辩驳，可就在遇见约翰不久后，不知怎地，约翰就成了少数让他词穷的原因之一。

这无关紧要，夏洛厄克想。这些含糊其辞的语言不会有任何意义，只会让约翰感到不适罢了。而夏洛克已经不知道规则到底是什么了。难道不是约翰选择离开他的妻子，回到贝克街改变他们的关系吗？没有了玛丽，约翰现在会不会想谈论感情的事？夏洛克对此表示怀疑。（他希望不要。）他觉得离开一个女人就意味着能够省省感情上的言论。倘若真是如此，就如他所认为的那样，夏洛克不会让他失望的。约翰并不想听他说什么无价的东西。

有那么几秒夏洛克一动不动。约翰的脖子涌现一抹血色，夏洛克才意识到自己把他盯得有多紧。他眨了眨眼，纠正了过来，“我今晚要去实验室。”

约翰没有回应，可能被夏洛克的迟疑和他无害话语的强烈反差惊到了。

“我去瑞士之前留了一个试验在那里，安妮塔威胁我如果我再留多一晚她就要把我的东西扔出去了。”夏洛克与巴兹清洁工太太的关系可谓错综复杂。

“行，好的。”约翰说，“我，呃，对，跑步。”

“什么？”

约翰脖子上的血色加深了，他清清嗓子。“我，我是说。呃，跑步。”他摇了摇头，闭眼组织语言，“我的意思是，我想去跑个步。”

“你还好吗？”夏洛克问，眼神示意绷带，担心他的朋友是不是受刺激了。

“没事，好极了。”约翰说，转身走向起居室，“只是……肾上腺素。你知道的，杀了人……”这个令人愉快的杀手/医生令夏洛克皱了一下半边眉毛，“精力过剩了。要去跑掉些。”

约翰上楼回房的时候夏洛克听见木头的嘎吱声。他猜杀人和跑步应该不是配套的事，不过他也因此得出结论，即使约翰有点疯狂，他还是会喜欢他的。

 

 

*

 

 

约翰跑完步回到家的时候，他的室友已经出门了。洗澡脱衣服的时候，他几乎不想拆掉之前侦探帮他缠的绑带。约翰微笑着记起侦探跟随他的指令时小心翼翼的专注。比起小巷枪击后夏洛克的嘴炮，他清理创口时的的触碰轻柔而谨慎，未说出口的话语中隐藏着关切。这……很好。

从浴室出来后约翰换了药，穿上睡裤和他最舒服的一件长袖上衣，打算今晚哪儿也不去。从与夏洛克在爱尔兰打架到一枪爆了一个杀手的头，这二十四小时过得极其漫长。可站在空荡荡的起居室里，他突然不知道该做什么好了。他发觉自己在暗自期待与他的室友打发晚上的时光。由于瑞士和爱尔兰，约翰离开玛丽后他们并没有在贝克街待多长时间，而他有些急于回到从前的日常，甚至没意识到自己有多想念这一切。

当然，他像夏洛克一样，享受外出办案的过程，可不管什么时候，只要他想起夏洛克——他以为夏洛克死了，或者婚姻无望的时候——频繁浮现的却是他们在一起时的宁静夜晚。

夏洛克对儿童游戏有着奇异的执著。（有天夏洛克走进起居室，在他的椅子前停下脚步，两手背在身后问“你想和我玩战船吗？”的时候，约翰差点没摔在地上。）夏洛克更喜欢战略布局类型的游戏，比如跳棋，象棋或序列，但有时也会建议玩蠢一些的东西，比如独立游戏（约翰比较喜欢玩这个，因为他有时候能打败夏洛克），甚至是纸牌游戏。夏洛克对资源/金钱积累类型的游戏没有兴趣，拒绝大富翁，而且在某晚约翰和迈克·斯坦福试图解释移民者和卡坦岛的时候毫不配合。（他们需要第三个玩家，而约翰错误地认为夏洛克可能对这个有兴趣。）

“我不要小麦。小麦很无聊。”他这么说。

“那好，我用木材换你的小麦。”约翰耐着性子答道。

“如果这世上有什么比小麦更无聊的，那就是木材。”

“砖头呢？”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

当然总少不了妙探寻凶。

但更多时候，221B夜晚的迷人之处在于两人共处一室，分享空间。尽管他们经历了一系列令人激动，古怪又无与伦比的高危事件，那些无比明晰的回忆——在他不住在贝克街的几年里，这些记忆的感官冲击最为炙烈——却是一连串看似乏味的时刻。越过他的医学杂志注视夏洛克观察显微镜时聚精会神的样子；夏洛克从他肩膀后面俯下身看他在笔电上找了什么的样子；夏洛克自豪地宣布一个成功的实验结果，或者把不尽人意的实验样本扔出窗外时的样子；夏洛克吐槽电视节目的样子；夏洛克嘲笑媒体或苏格兰场的样子；总是要找新的地方藏夏洛克的香烟；夏洛克满腹牢骚，被约翰用一包饼干砸中头时愣住的样子。

约翰从没想到与这样一个难以相处的人生活在一起有多轻松自在。他甚至被他和夏洛克愉快的相处震惊到了。自与玛丽争吵以来，更准确的说是自夏洛克从巴兹楼顶跳楼以来，他心心念念的221B是一剂不动声色的安慰。

然而，约翰以为“我们重新作为室友的第一晚”应该落在“感性”的范畴，所以夏洛克是不会认同这个的。于是他打开手提电脑记录他们最新的案子，点外卖，然后架着电脑打开电视看老飞行马戏团的节目。荒谬又愚蠢的巨蟒 _*_ 如此亲切熟悉，与他没完没了的戏剧性生活形成的鲜明对比让人如此愉悦。

他不敢相信从前天夏洛克出现在爱尔兰到现在，发生了这么多事。在夏洛克身边待着本身就是一件压力山大、危险又耗费精力的事情，而且他决定——因为时钟显示现在已经午夜了，眼皮也开始变重了，他在沙发上换成了一个更平躺的姿势——不管拿什么东西与此时做交换他都不愿意。

 

 

*

 

 

清晨四点三十分，夏洛克回到公寓，惊讶地看到约翰在沙发上睡着了。

夏洛克几乎忘记回家发现公寓并非空荡荡是一种什么感觉了。他打量着约翰，后者正穿着长袖上衣和睡裤蜷在沙发上。他靠近了一步，约翰动了动。

“夏洛克，”他闭着眼说。他坐了起来，眨了眨眼，试图透过睡意的迷雾聚焦视线。他看上去晕乎乎的——就是那种直接从REM睡眠醒过来后的困惑。“你要出门了吗？”

“刚到家。”夏洛克说，偏了偏头。约翰似乎依旧半睡半醒。

“你应该留下。”约翰咕哝道，起身脚步不稳地走向他。

夏洛克还来不及做出反应，约翰就揪住了他的围巾，把它从他脖子上抽了下来。他解开了夏洛克大衣的扣子，努力把它扯下来。约翰把围巾和大衣丢在地上的时候，夏洛克石化般地站在那里。

“别走。”他说，恍惚地盯着地板。乱糟糟的头发和柔软的衣物让他看起来就像温暖和舒适的睡眠。

“我是不会走的。”夏洛克说，对室友反常的举动着了迷。

“好。”约翰模糊不清地说，朝楼梯走去，“好。”

夏洛克注视着约翰半梦游（完全梦游？）着往楼上的卧室走去，直到对方消失在视线范围后，依旧站在原地。

他是对的。即使约翰疯了，他还是会喜欢他的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巨蟒：译者：Monty Python，英国六人喜剧团体。


	13. 无言歌

Chapter 13 Song Without Words 无言歌

第二天一早，约翰去楼下检查了夏洛克的卧室。他依稀记得昨晚他室友回家了，但不确定是不是在做梦。他还跟他讲话了，是吧？可能没有。他记不清了。

麦考夫说夏洛克从来不会在没有母亲大人允许的情况下锁卧室的门。他说得没错。除了珍妮在他房里的那一次，约翰好像就没见过夏洛克关门。回忆起那个怪异的场景，约翰暗自摇了摇头。

约翰利用这个“不许关门”的规则，从门缝外瞄了一眼。夏洛克趴着睡着了，被子刚好覆盖到他裸露背部的一半，他的皮肤在绿色床单的映衬下显得无比苍白。

获得了他想要的信息，约翰回到起居室。夏洛克应该还得睡久一点。他在真正睡着的时候，而且在极少数情况下才会睡在床上（一般都是在沙发上过夜），他会很晚起床。与此同时，夏洛克也是最敏捷、最精力充沛，也是他所见过最懒惰的人：他那个没完没了的、神秘兮兮的室友。

约翰抓住机会投身于恢复旧日贝克街的周日日常：换洗、茶和报纸，乐购（夏洛克最喜欢的饼干，不是玛丽的），以及漫步穿过摄政公园，抵达干洗店。他原本并没打算拿夏洛克的干洗衣物，但令他惊骇的是，夏洛克有个“乱扔衣服，没有回去拿，又去买新的”的习惯。这种浪费行为（尤其是真的很好的衣物，更不提那高得吓人的价格了）就足以让约翰咬舌自尽。

干洗店的店员认为他是天底下最好的男朋友，而他也放弃挣扎，懒得去纠正了。那些衣物很明显不是他的尺码，他也想不出别的办法来解释自己为什么会定期来取另一个男人的衣物。没人理解“我的室友是个被宠坏的混球，作为世界上最天才的侦探，实际上他无法完成最基本的成人自理任务”的说辞。

如他所预料的一样，夏洛克有一大堆的待取衣物。店员们看到他的出现都很高兴。

“我们以为出了什么事。”一个女人笑着说。

他死了，我结婚了，但我们现在很好，多谢关心。

“不是，没什么大事。”——约翰回了个微笑——“你们还会经常见到我的。”他手上抱满了袋子，庆幸这家店铺就在221B的街角转弯处。夏洛克和他那该死的、高级的、只能干洗的衣服。在约翰看来，对于一个主要在起居室工作的人来说，如此正式的装束实属不必要。但夏洛克又一直是个公学公子哥儿，他还想怎样？

他到家后已经接近五点钟。夏洛克起来了。算不上“起”，但也至少醒来了。他躺在沙发上，酒红色的睡袍下是睡裤和T恤，把一本医学日志举过头顶津津有味地读着。

“我不知道这些衣服都在干洗店的时候你都穿些什么。”约翰与他打招呼。

夏洛克的视线没有从文章上移开。“衣服。无聊。”

“不，不无聊。衣服很重。”约翰纠正他，举起袋子把它们放在室友身上。

夏洛克被重量压得叫了一声，向上瞪着约翰。“真的有必要吗？”

“说真的，有必要。如果我放在别的地方，它们会在那里呆上好几周。”

夏洛克戏剧性地叹了口气。他把日志朝咖啡桌上一扔，坐了起来。他抱怨着拿起了袋子，去把它们放回衣橱里。约翰偷笑了一下。他看了一眼夏洛克刚才在读的文章：与循环休克有关的。

“鉴于苏格兰场铁了心碍手碍脚，贻误他们自己的调查——干什么都慢吞吞，尸检都要我等到星期一，要不是什么武断的‘休息日’社会规则，周末就可以完事，存心就为了放纵懒惰和削减生产力——我觉得我在这期间可以做一些背景调查。”

夏洛克再次出现在约翰肩膀后边，不耐烦地交叉手臂以示他反周末的立场。

“找到什么有趣的东西了吗？”约翰心平气和地问，小心不要再刺激到世界上最阴晴不定的侦探。

“没有。没有尸检报告，就没什么好找的。”

“那搬家工人呢？把尸体装进衣柜里的那群人？雷斯垂德找到他们了吗？”

“他说正在处理。鬼知道那是什么意思。”

“你不想自己找到他们吗？”

“繁重的负担罢了。他们只会说自己是拿钱办事——游戏的卒子而已。等找到他们雇主我才会感兴趣。我没法承包苏格兰场每一个警察的任务。”他嘲讽道，“好吧其实我 _可以_ ，只不过会无聊到忍无可忍而已。”

“躺在沙发上是你更好的选择。”

夏洛克眯起了眼睛。“如果有人要无聊到发疯，还是选在自家客厅比较好。”

“你说的是。”约翰说，从沙发和咖啡桌之间退回到开阔些的地方，“如果你真的疯了，这次行行好，能不能不要把胶带也卷进来？”

约翰说的是之前他们还住在一起时，上一次夏洛克严重无聊的事件。该事件涉及到了与胶带有关的，某个法庭证据（头发、纤维、泥土、灰尘等等）的有效性。约翰回到家后发现，东西都被胶带包起来了，受波及的物品包括且不限于他的笔记本电脑、他所有的袜子和沙发。

夏洛克看了约翰一眼，暗示他真是没有丝毫同情心。约翰躲开，闪进厨房里泡茶去了。

夏洛克尾随其后。“疯人的特征是丧失逻辑思维能力。我要是疯了，就记不起要用胶带了。”

“我对你的逻辑思维能力有十足的信心。”约翰说，扭开水龙头。

约翰给水壶装水，放上炉灶并点火。谁也没说话。

“所以我们今晚做什么？”夏洛克用一种随意的口吻问道，显然想放弃他即将到来的精神病发作的闹剧，“如果我必须得等到明天才能继续工作，我宁愿今晚不去想它。”

“噢。”约翰略显局促地说，从面对烧水壶的位置微微侧过身，“我晚上打算和麦克还有巴兹那一帮人上酒吧。”

夏洛克靠在厨房门框上。”我看不出晚上和一群毫无吸引力、大脑发育不全还不是真心喜欢你的人闲聊有什么意思。”

约翰摇摇头。不用说他都知道夏洛克是怎么看待他的朋友们的，以及根据某些言论，他的朋友们又是如何看待他的。他有一年生日，侦探，按他的话来说，完全根据约翰朋友们的肢体语言，写了一篇名为《对近距离仇恨的调查》的报告。约翰并没有因为收到这样一份生日礼物受到打击，反倒觉得很是滑稽，甚至边读边捧腹大笑了起来。诚然，这篇报告写得很准确，毕竟这可是夏洛克的观察所得。但不知怎地，他一点儿也不介意。他的朋友们还是有点意思的，当然只是每月出来喝一次酒而已，再说了，他自己对此也并不怎么热衷。

约翰在夏洛克身边还算得上是社交先生（可怕的伊凡雷帝都比夏洛克擅长社交），但实际上，他一直是有点孤僻的。他被动接受分配到自己身边的人，但从来不会费心获得新的友谊，也没有动力维持已有的友谊。大概这就是他从阿富汗战场上归来后，都不知道该给谁打电话的原因吧。

夏洛克是他唯一一个想要留住的朋友，可他却完全搞砸了。他花了整整两年，都没有从失去夏洛克的伤痛中走出。

此时此刻，他看着他的朋友，穿着睡衣赤着脚，实际上并没有他穿着大衣在伦敦街头窜梭时显得那么高。但他依旧是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。他身上散发着一种独特的气场。就算约翰蒙着眼睛也能感觉到。即使身着睡衣靠在厨房门框上，也掩盖不住那矫健的肌肉，宛若贵族的精致的骨骼架构，以及浑然天成的优越气质。那双明亮的眼睛包含了那么多色彩，囊括了他如宇宙星辰般绚烂的思想。

此时此刻，那双眼睛正盯着他看。约翰意识到他在等他的回答。也就只有夏洛克会真正问他为什么要去见那些朋友了。约翰叹了口气，转身从橱柜里拿出两只杯子。“因为，夏洛克，金鱼就是这样做的。”

夏洛克睁大了双眼，而约翰笑了笑。“没错，我可是知道你和麦考夫是怎么称呼普通人的。而且我能告诉你，时不时在酒吧里聚一聚在金鱼中相当流行。”

夏洛克翻了个白眼。“如果你硬要把自己贬低到平均水平，我也救不了你。”

“我没有硬要把自己贬低到平均水平。我 _就是_ 平均水平。”他把茶包丢进杯子里，仿佛给他的话加了个标点符号，“不知道我回来后你对我有什么期望，但我还是一条金鱼，而且还和之前一样无聊。”

夏洛克视线暗了下来。“随你的便吧。”他说着，转身走出厨房，在沙发上安了家。

约翰低头看了一眼茶杯，忽然不想给夏洛克泡茶了。可是他都已经准备好东西了，要是不给夏洛克泡上一杯，又会显得小家子气，而且还会火上浇油，让夏洛克又说出些什么人畜无害（对他来说）的话来。于是，约翰决定只给这位备受争议的侦探放一颗糖，而不是他喜欢的两颗。

毕竟，夏洛克这态度才得不到两颗糖。

 

*

 

约翰上楼换身衣服，为所谓金鱼的“酒吧之夜”作准备。夏洛克则拾起了他的小提琴。官僚废话让他无法工作，而现在连约翰都不能来转移他的注意力了。他需要一个释放出口。鉴于约翰和哈德森太太都明确表态，射击练习（包括约翰的枪和起居室的墙壁）不是一个可行的选择，他只好选择小提琴了。

他开始调音，给琴弓上松香，回忆起方才他和约翰在厨房里的一幕。约翰自称“平均”和“无聊”的时候，他就不怎么高兴了。就算约翰是条金鱼，那也是 _他的_ 金鱼。尽管他们的相识纯属偶然，但他也不是随随便便就同意和军医合租的。夏洛克永远不会选择和一个“平均”和“无聊”的人生活在一起。他会自己一个人住（除了麦考夫没完没了挥雨伞的那些部分）。但约翰走进那扇门的时候，夏洛克立马就知道约翰不是“随随便便的一个人”。当然，在非天才人们标准的世界里，他资质平平，但与众不同。他比别人都要好。史上最优秀的金鱼。不知怎的，夏洛克的生活中突然就有了时间与空间。另一个人在身边走动，或在厨房里走动的空间。是时候放慢脚步等约翰赶上了；是时候解释了，甚至，当约翰的反应叫人吃惊时，该笑了——他的头骨可不会这么做。

但如果约翰今晚一意孤行，执意要自我放逐，夏洛克也不会执意和他争。他本以为约翰今晚可以待在家里，但又不想剥夺约翰必须的金鱼时间。要是约翰没有足够多的金鱼时间，他可能会想离开。夏洛克不想让约翰离开。

他把小提琴架在肩上，思考该演奏什么。

他们搬进221B的一个月后，约翰承认自己对弦乐器一无所知。他只听说过一些出名的作曲家，但不多。约翰告诉他的时候，夏洛克正构思着一个试验。通过演奏不同作曲家的作品，观察约翰的肢体语言，从而发掘约翰潜意识中对于音乐的品味。

演奏萨拉萨特和帕格尼尼的时候，无论约翰在做什么，都表现得很被动。他动来动去，唉声叹气，甚至在他演奏维瓦尔第的时候起身去泡茶。当他演奏柴可夫斯基（当然，是个人都听得出 _《胡桃夹子》_ 和 _《天鹅湖》_ ）时，约翰说听起来有些耳熟。夏洛克演奏莫扎特时，他会笑；到勃拉姆斯和舒曼的时候则会阖上眼睛。他会为巴赫停下手中的阅读。

试验结果让夏洛克兴奋不已，因为约翰的喜好与他自己高度重合。他还有点担心自己对德国作曲家的偏爱可能会影响到演奏质量，所以他从一开始就相当谨慎地在演奏每一首作品时投入相当，以保证试验的完整性。

尽管他很高兴自己发现了约翰潜在对德国古典乐的喜好，但他还是在约翰兴奋地要求他在演奏一遍瓦格纳的 _《女武神的骑行》_ 时断然拒绝了他，因为他发现唯一的原因是这首作品出现在约翰喜欢的某部电影里。但他终究是拗不过约翰“本不应对伟大古典乐产生任何影响”的狗狗眼。夏洛克演奏到他要求的“骑行”部分时，约翰拍手称快。“没错，太精彩了！”

“天才之作。”夏洛克严肃地纠正道。音乐应该用其专业领域来衡量，不管有没有被什么动作片劫持走。

然而，直到夏洛克第一次演奏门德尔松的时候，他才得到了最终的答案。那时约翰一直坐在他的椅子里，在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打。只过了一分钟，约翰就阖上了电脑，胳膊肘靠在椅子扶手上，拳头抵着下巴。他看着夏洛克，却没有看见他，全然被音符迷住了。夏洛克演奏完毕，他才回过神来，问，“那是什么？”

夏洛克惊异地眨了眨眼。这是约翰第一次问他关于曲子或是作曲家的问题。

“ _Lieder ohne Worte（译：德语。）_ ——《 _无言歌》_ 。费利克斯·门德尔松。”

“很棒。”他说，“真的很棒。”

夏洛克也发现，无论他何时重访门德尔松，约翰似乎都同样备受感染。他每一次都问这是谁的作品，又在夏洛克每次给出相同答案的时候哈哈大笑。“我猜他是我的最爱了吧。”

夏洛克曾为约翰演奏过许多《无言歌》中的曲目。然而，他还未演奏过门德尔松最著名的曲目，这首曲子是为小提琴而作的：E小调协奏曲。振奋人心，美丽而强大。但他没为约翰演奏过它。他不知道为什么。他只是知道，时候未到。

眼下，夏洛克犹豫着，琴架在肩上，朝窗外看去，思索该拉什么曲子。门德尔松又出现在他脑海里。为什么不呢？约翰正要出门；他刚好可以趁机练习一下，等下次再用。他听见楼梯上传来约翰的脚步，他说道，“我走啦。”

夏洛克挥了一下琴弓，示意听见了。他开始演奏。

通常，夏洛克演奏的时候，他更加关注乐曲的精准度，而不是其中的情感：完美的弓法，毫无差错的强弱变化，无可挑剔的颤音，诸如此类。可今天，他需要克服沮丧。他需要用声音来挤走他阴魂不散撕裂大脑的思绪——毫无用处又叫人发疯，他又对此无能为力。

他闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在指尖之下的琴弦上。琴弓的重量。清冽流动的音符逐渐减弱。他让自己沉浸在乐器之中，迷失在音乐的力量里。

 

*

 

约翰穿上夹克外套，停下脚步。美丽到生疼的音符从门后飘来，将他包裹。他就那么停留了一阵，听着，随后安静地推开门。夏洛克仍面朝窗外——肩胛骨锋利的线条优雅地运动着。

他本要转身离开的；他已经迟到了。但这首曲子……他之前没听过这一首。夏洛克的演奏……有种力量。一股呐喊着乞求被听见的执着。约翰对小提琴一窍不通，但一股无形的力量推搡着他，他无声地回到门廊，不想打搅，不想让夏洛克停止演奏。

音符中涌流而出的激昂情感，约翰不相信包括他在内的所有人，会认为这个男人没有感情。原始的情感从小提琴上流淌而出，如潮水般涌向约翰。

夏洛克一边演奏一边从窗边转过身。约翰绷紧了身体，宛若自己侵犯了他人的隐私。但夏洛克闭着眼。他演奏的时候几乎从不闭眼。约翰忽然感觉，夏洛克这是在感受音乐，而不是用眼睛在看。这效果难以置信。他忍不住想这般演出竟然浪费在了他这个对音乐方面一无所知的人身上——夏洛克应该登上舞台，由国际专家来点评，而他们无疑会被震撼。然而，约翰无法评价他的技巧，并不代表他不能欣赏笼罩在他周身的震撼。戏剧般的旋律吸引了他：如此迫切、执着与忧郁。

约翰费了好长时间才把视线从夏洛克身上移开，掏出手机发短信。

_抱歉，今晚赶不到了。夏洛克。J。_

约翰知道那帮人懂的。他这么多年发的短信大都都长这样。为打乱计划而道歉时，约翰只用说“夏洛克”就好了。

对于他的朋友们来说，“夏洛克”一词意义众多：从“我们在办案”到“实验室小白鼠从公寓里逃出来了”（他们齐心协力重新捉回了“小七”，并终止了“允许夏洛克携带实验室动物回家”的试用期。），一切皆有可能。还有一个更值得纪念的是：“他把门融化了，我们都被锁在屋子里了。”（“我希望你今晚没打算出去。”约翰从卧室里出来，跳下楼梯抓起夹克衫后，夏洛克坐在椅子上冷静地说。）

约翰把手机重新放回口袋里，注意力又回到夏洛克身上。灵巧的手指在琴弦上飞舞，从不犹豫，即使音符的速度快到非人时也从不出错。夏洛克有着一双艺术家的手——苍白，修长，与约翰的手从未有过的精致，而他自己的手粗糙又长茧。约翰想，夏洛克如此灵敏地操控小提琴并不奇怪，因为他也是这般撬锁，以及处理易碎的危险化学物品瓶子的。

夏洛克纯熟的技巧外加天赋，无论是演绎、化学、破译密码、表演、格斗、外语还是小提琴演奏，都让约翰惊叹不已。夏洛克的才华如银线般让他闪闪发光，比周围的任何事物都要耀眼。

约翰时常想知道，这个一点也不平凡的男人，怎么可能会，在众人当中，选择了 _他_ 。的确，他比大多数人更能忍受夏洛克的脾性，但他也肯定不是夏洛克的唯一选择。例如，茉莉一直都是一个选项。如今夏洛克在互联网上很出名，他还有粉丝俱乐部可以选。但他从未对任何人表现过丝毫意向。

 _为什么是我？_ 这是约翰人生中最大的未解之谜，也是唯一他无法叫夏洛克来破解的谜团。

约翰靠在门框上，注视着世界上唯一的咨询侦探用令人心碎的，歌唱着爱的音乐填满整间屋子：激情与欲望的渴求，失去的伤痛与实现的喜悦。他不敢相信一个从未爱过的人——一个自称对爱既没有时间也没有兴趣的人——能够如此巧妙地直抵这首乐曲的深处，又如此赤裸地承受它的厚重。

夏洛克侧身而立，双眼依旧紧闭，只有乐曲情感变化时，偶尔颤动的睫毛或嘴角上的动作。

约翰发现，在这一生中，总有某些时刻比别的时刻更加弥足珍贵。他可以下次再和那些不是真正喜欢他的人在酒吧里喝酒。

 

*

 

曲终时刻是一串饱含激情的音符。夏洛克挥弓，仿佛将它撕裂。寂静的房间中，他奏响协奏曲的最后一个音符，然后睁开眼，垂下弓。

“漂亮。”门处传来一个赞叹的声音。

夏洛克惊了一下，看到约翰站在门廊里的时候，几乎掉了琴弓。

“我以为你已经走了。”他赶紧把乐器收好。

“我改变主意了。”约翰说，走进屋内，在离夏洛克很近的地方停下来。

“夏洛克，那真是——太神奇了。我从没听过——那 _是_ 什么？”

夏洛克正在松弓，他抬起头来。约翰脸上写满奇异的表情——他们第一个案件时表情，以及之后每一次共事时的神情。他不知道当约翰不再那么惊讶的时候，会不会开始厌烦。但这没有发生。经过五年的相互了解，约翰仍然站在他面前，像从前那样看着他。夏洛克急忙把注意力转移到琴箱上。

“门德尔松，E小调协奏曲。”他说，放好弓后关上盒子。

“太美了。”约翰说。

夏洛克耸耸肩。“曲子写得很好。”

“没错，但，我是说，你拉得……”约翰停下了，显然在组织语言，“ _你_ ……”夏洛克等着，但约翰低下头懊悔地笑了笑，“听着，今晚炒饭怎么样？”他问道，脱下外套把它挂到门后。

“那你——你不走了？”

“是啊，我改天再见他们。”

“约翰——”

约翰走向厨房，又转过身来。夏洛克发现他的大脑无法组织下一个句子。他迅速改口。

“就是，呃，用那个米做的……？”

约翰笑了。“茉莉香米。是的，我昨天买的。”

“好的。”停顿。“不错。”停顿。夏洛克觉得他还应该说点儿什么。“我喜欢那种米。”

“我知道。”约翰的声音从厨房传来，“我记得。”


	14. 有求于人

“约翰。”

约翰放下一直拿在手上搅咖啡的勺子。杯子里的咖啡被他搅得出现的了小小的漩涡。哈利严厉地看着他。好像 _他_ 才是那个做错事要挨训的人似的。他向后靠在椅子上，廉价金属在咖啡馆地面上刮蹭出刺耳的声响。他看着他姐姐的表情从略微不悦到了关切。他不知道哪个更糟些。

“很抱歉你的婚姻结束了。”她说。

她才不知道自己在说什么。但这不是她的错。他什么都没告诉她。这就是她的错了。要是她这个姐姐没当得那么垃圾，他可能还会告诉点她什么。

约翰耸耸肩。“婚礼都没参加，我看离婚也算不上什么了吧。”

他只不过是想问问她离婚律师的名字罢了。她和克拉拉分手时请的律师。他给她打了个电话，想要个名字，顶多还有某些表示遗憾的套话，绝对不会超过几分钟。然后他们就可以回归到各自的生活，只在圣诞节的那几天有点交集。有时连圣诞节都没有。

她问他现在住在哪里。他说他搬回贝克街了。她在电话那头沉默了好一阵。

哈莉叶特比他年长五岁。在他们小时候，这个年龄差太大了。他们把他带回家的那一天起，父母就勒令她当起了保姆。 _看好小约翰，哈利。_ 他打断了她的人生——夺走了她的光坏，又在她毋需承担的时候逼迫她肩负起责任。 _看好小约翰，哈利。_ 她为此怨恨他。她十六岁时他十一岁，而她每周六的晚上都得留在家里，好让父母出门。母亲过世前就是这样了，她过世后，父亲做什么事都要帮忙。约翰明白。但那个时候，太痛了。她太残忍，把他看作一个累赘，并对此想法不加任何掩饰。而约翰，从早年起便懂得她对他没有爱可言，报之以同样恶劣的态度。伤害太深，太久，无法修复，但因为他们现在都是成年人，眼界也更加开阔了。

她说他们要在咖啡厅见一面，否则她不会把律师的信息给他。约翰为此很震惊。她有话想对他说。约翰正想要告诉她他自己上别处找离婚律师也不是难事，她说道，“约翰，拜托了。这很重要。”

哈利向下看了一眼她的咖啡，默认他关于婚礼的回击。“我不会耍滑头说什么，‘我知道我这个姐姐不称职’之类的屁话。我这个姐姐就是个噩梦，而你这个弟弟也当得稀烂。”

约翰嘲弄道，“你来这儿就为了说这些？”

“不。”她认真地看着他，“我想告诉你，你可以爱他的。”

约翰措手不及，脸唰地一下变白了。“当真？”他毫无幽默感地笑出声，“你允许我当同性恋了？顺便一提，我不是，但还是谢了。要是下次我忽然想在街上钓个汉子回家，我会记着跟自己说，‘没关系，反正哈利允许了’。”

她一言不发地望着他。通常她会正中他下怀，骂他是个蠢货，然后摔门而去。可这一次，她没有作声。沉默还在继续，连约翰都开始感到不适，甚至觉得自己刚刚的嚷嚷有些尴尬了。他抱起双臂靠回椅子里。他猜一定有人向她传授了AA会面的技巧。

“我有些话想对你说，你给我听着。就算你一个字也不赞同，也给我听着，我没说完你别插嘴。”

“我为什么要那么做？”

“因为我不关心毕业礼葬礼婚礼这些狗屁，也知道你生活里没我更好，但爱信不信，我真的在乎你。”

约翰翻了个白眼。不，她刚才什么也没说。她连他们父亲的葬礼 _都没去_ ，更别说料理后事了。

“我说了，爱信不信。”她厉声说，“你信不信我也不在乎。真的。”

真是感人。她没去婚礼其实是件好事。夏洛克还有谋杀，外加一个卧底中的杀手，婚礼才不需要哈利·华生。

“我的生活一团糟，你是知道的。那么久以来我没为他人做过一件事。所以，行行好，帮我个忙，让我说完。至少这样，有一次，我觉得我为你做了些什么。”

约翰清了清嗓子。他也知道她走到这一步也和自己一样困难。“行吧。”

“别再说这句话了。”

“行吧。”

她吸了口气。“如果你爱他，并不意味你就是同性恋。”

约翰狐疑地扬起一边眉毛。据他所知，一个男人爱上另一个男人，男同性恋就是这个定义。

“我们生活在一个性变革的时代。”

 _老天啊。_ 他宁愿去捅马蜂窝，也不愿坐在这里听他的同性恋姐姐给他做关于性向的说教。

“人们总算反应过来，世界并不是一刀切成‘弯’和‘直’的。这些词只是标签，也没什么用。如果你爱他，又不说明你之前和女人约会都是错的。也不是说其实你一直是同性恋只不过自己没意识到，之类的狗屁话。这一切只意味着你爱上了别人。仅仅因为你更偏好女人并不代表你不能被男人吸引。”

约翰抬头看了她一眼。他张口正想反驳，但想起之前的保证，还是忍住了。

“这和‘变成同性恋’没有关系。”她继续道，显然预料到了他的反抗，“如果你被他吸引了，又不说明你忽然间就喜欢男人了。这只意味着你喜欢 _他_ 。”

约翰又看向了他的咖啡杯。

“性向只是一个范畴，无论是哪头，都没人是百分百的。我不是，你也不是。就算你有过几百个女朋友。每个人都有爱上任意性别的人的 _潜力_ 。只不过对更靠近某一方向的人来说，很难改变。但也不是不可能。”

蓦地，艾琳·艾德勒在巴特西废弃发电站的话浮现在他脑海里。

_你吃醋了吗？_

_我们不是一对儿。_

_你们就是……_

_鬼知道夏洛克·福尔摩斯，但——我多说一句——如果还有人在乎的话，我不是同性恋。_

_但我是啊。看看我们俩。_

艾琳·艾德勒是同性恋。他们遇到她时，她正与另一个女人同居。她是喜欢女人的。可她爱上了夏洛克·福尔摩斯。于是她默认，直男如约翰，步了她的后尘。她是同性恋而他是异性恋，但 _看看他们俩_ 。难道他们此时此刻，不是因为夏洛克而活，而呼吸吗？哈利说的就是这个。他们一年都没有说过话，然而她现在却在这里，重复着艾琳·艾德勒几年前说过的话。

“也不是不可能。”哈利重复了一遍，拉回约翰的注意力，“听着，你可以把我的话当放屁，要是你百分百肯定你永远也不会爱他，可以忘掉我说过的话。可我读了你的博客，约翰。你记录，你描写他的方式——我真不想你白痴到自动排除这个可能性，就因为你以为‘异性恋’是什么监狱般的权威概念。我认识的朋友有直有弯，他们当中也有人被这些愚蠢的标签、愚蠢的话折磨得痛苦万分。我用了不知多少年的时间才摸索出的道理，我现在告诉你，是为了节省你的时间和痛苦。不要让什么话语阻止你做自己想做的事。你不该在意会被贴上什么标签，或者别人会怎么想。你是个自由的成年人，为什么要在乎随便哪个看不惯你的傻逼？你不欠别人任何东西，你在自家公寓里干什么也轮不到他人干涉。”

约翰的眉毛随着她逐渐升高了音量抬了起来。她调整呼吸，控制了一下音量。显然她对此类事件很有看法。她自从十五岁起就生活在自我矛盾当中。

她再次开口时，声音平和了些。“在这地狱里已经很难找到幸福了。”她说着，视线转向他身后的街道上，“别让自己成为你前进路上的绊脚石。人生太短暂了。”

约翰刚想开口，就被哈利打断了。“你就考虑考虑吧。”

他们沉默地坐了好一阵。

“如果你担心的是性事的话，我听说不少异性恋特别 _选择_ 那种方式，所以应该不会太奇怪吧。”

他选错了喝咖啡的时间。约翰被呛到了。“老天爷啊，哈利！”

她给了他一个挖苦的笑容。“你恨我吗？”

他不情愿地笑了。“是啊，当然。”

 

 

*

 

 

“啊毒药！”夏洛克忍不住说了第二次，“太让我开心了。”他拿起另一块血液玻片，放在了显微镜下。

“你知道，要是只有我们两个人在场，”约翰刚在厨房的餐桌上用完晚餐，“你可以这么说。但我希望你还记得我们谈过，不要用‘让人开心’称呼害死人性命的东西。至少别在正常人面前这么说。”

夏洛克没在听。大卫·罗杰斯的尸检报告刚出来，他就在实验室花了一个上午的时间分析受害者的血液样本。如他所料，他找到了毒药。（罗杰斯当然不是被刺死的，安德森水平的人都看得出来。）但是哪种毒药呢？他是英格兰非官方的毒药专家，可他之前没有见过这种东西。这种药是新的。

“天才——标准尸检是检测不出来的。”夏洛克自言自语，顺便对约翰也说道，“我之所以能找到，是因为我知道要找它。”

约翰清干净了餐盘，站到夏洛克椅子边上。“那它是什么原理？”他问。

夏洛克能感觉到他微微往前俯身来看他的笔记。羊毛、吐司混合了约翰皮肤独一无二的温暖气息将他包围。夏洛克对气味极其敏感，对此的记忆力也绝佳，这使得他能够分毫不差地辨认出残留香水、烟草，乃至除臭剂的气味。加之他从未与除约翰以外的人在物理层面上有过如此亲密的距离，这让他对约翰的气息就像童年卧室一般熟悉，与能够立即被辨认出的血液、甲醛和丙烷的气味一样——但又略有不同，因为他的气息比任何化学物质或者香水都要宜人。尽管它如此微妙，夏洛克还是能够在拥挤之中辨认出他来，甚至连视觉都用不上。他出乎意料地发觉这……很好，甚至比别的人更加安抚人心。约翰的气息是221B不可或缺的组成部分，而他不住在这里的时候，这间公寓闻起来都不对劲。

“它从内部窒息身体。”夏洛克摆正椅子解释道，发现自己正下意识地向后靠了过去，“把血压降低到致命的程度，导致——”

“灌注不足。”约翰插口道，“器官没有足够的氧气，身体进入休克后死亡。”

夏洛克对着显微镜笑了。谢天谢地约翰是名医生，而不是会计。

“可是，要是血压降得太低，会被发现的。”约翰补充道，“为什么罗杰斯死之前没有上医院？”

“因为药效是呈指数型渐进的。开始时十分细微，只有少数低灌注的症状，任何健康的成年人都不会在意。药效小幅度增长，受害者没注意到。然后BANG！”——夏洛克猛地一拍桌——“他休克了。迷惑不解。神智不清。没空喊救护车。一命呜呼。”

“请别这么开心。”

夏洛克露出一个假笑。他又往后靠了靠，面朝对面的那堵墙，但依旧能在身后感受到约翰的存在。“目前为止，这个毒药表现得很优秀。凶手用几周的时间与受害者隔离开来，尸检报告里又没有毒药。他没有任何嫌疑。”

“尸检真的找不到血液里的毒药吗？”

“找不到。它只是催化剂，耍把戏用血液杀死躯体。只有知道要找什么的人才能找到毒药的痕迹。除了我，没人知道。”

“你 _又是_ 怎么知道该找什么的？”

夏洛克转过身严厉地看了约翰一眼。“我可以说是英格兰最好的药剂师，并且专攻毒药。我知道应该找什么。”

“一如既往的谦虚啊。”约翰嘀咕着，走到他的椅子旁坐下。

“谦虚就是浪费精力。它只不过是用半真相含沙射影罢了。”

“我可以引用你这句话不？”约翰问，打开了他的笔电。

夏洛克把注意力转回笔记上。

“所以问题来了。”约翰过了一会儿问道，“毒药是谁发明的？”

“这才是症结所在。”夏洛克嘟囔了一句。

“你觉得是莫里亚蒂。”

停顿。

“现在做这种假设只能是瞎猜。证据不足的情况下最好别先入为主。”

“那么那些伤疤呢？你觉得那些伤疤和下毒有关联吗？”

茉莉今早把尸体推出来让夏洛克仔细观察了一番：大卫·罗杰斯——在巷子里发现的尸体，只不过这次不着片缕，好让他完成在大街上不能做的检查。他把照片发过去的时候约翰正好在做手术。这具尸体没什么值得记录的——三十五岁，身材健康，从肌肉形状来看应该有跑步的习惯——除了大腿。没有胎记，没有纹身，没有其他伤痕。细细的银色伤疤攀附在男人的大腿内侧上。简而言之：奇怪。

夏洛克把椅子转向约翰。“直接或间接，没错。伤疤的纹路太不寻常了，要是与谋杀无关，那就是太巧合了。”

“你确定不是他自己干的？我之前见到过类似的伤疤。位置也对，大腿上半部分又好隐藏——”

夏洛克翻了个白眼。“那些人都多大？”

“呃，一般是十五六岁，但——”

“不可能。他三十好几，又是名成功的律师，也没有焦虑或抑郁的病史。我今天下午搜了一遍他的公寓，没有找到隐藏焦虑的东西。”他嘲讽地说出了那个词。

“那你是怎么想的？”约翰的声音变得尖锐了一些，夏洛克感到后颈一阵刺痛。他眯起眼睛。

“我知道这些割痕是不同刀具在不同的时间留下的。我也知道刀锋的宽度和材质。但我需要更多的数据来形成可靠的理论。”

“换句话说，你不知道。”

“宇宙中的未解之谜多了去了。”夏洛克反击道，“包括你每天是怎么用如此微小容量的大脑胜任日常事务的。”

约翰无话可说，夏洛克的注意力就重新回归到工作上了。刚过了五分钟，他在观察显微镜的时候感觉到约翰站在他旁边。他抬起头，发现约翰正双臂交叉在胸前。

“他们为什么要刺伤他？”约翰顽强地说，“如果尸检测不出毒药，为什么还要多此一举弄得像刺伤？”

“毒药是新研发的。”夏洛克说，歪过头欣赏约翰是如何穿着羊毛针织衫还显得目中无人的，“我的理论是，他们还在内测，在正式确定之前不想让别人深究。刺伤完全排除了验尸的必要，他们觉得就没事了。”

“就是没料到你。”约翰试探性地笑了笑。

约翰就像一个穿着防弹衣的士兵：他对夏洛克爆发的抵抗力完全可以赢回一个奖牌。

夏洛克回了一个微笑。“大概没料到吧。”

如果投毒者没有料到他会按照莫里亚蒂的案件标准来对待这次谋杀，反过来说，如果他知道是莫里亚蒂，那他会十分肯定（至少比别的人要肯定），这桩谋杀在给他传递一个消息。用一剂聪明的毒药告诉他：“让游戏（再次）开始吧。”夏洛克花了一点时间欣赏眼下的情形：与死人赛跑。他让他接手，这位疯狂的侦探真的把“永垂不朽”进行了一番全新的诠释。

“他们为什么要对他下手？”约翰看着罗杰斯的照片问。

“不是为什么，”夏洛克说，快速在他的计算笔记上涂涂画画，“而是什么时候。”

“什么时候？”

“根据检测结果，他是两周前被下药的。但我估计应该是介于十月七日到十日之间。”

“好吧。”约翰继续在笔电上打起字来，“那搬运工是怎么把尸体塞进橱柜里的？还有别的信息吗？”

“两人，一对兄弟，不到三十岁。雷斯垂德会把他们拘留到审判。他有足够多的证据能判上一个长刑，说要是供出雇主的名字可以减刑，但他们死不松口。”

“嗯，那就是死路一条了。”

“未必。这告诉我们他们的雇主很有权势。这些人宁愿吃牢饭也不愿承担暴露雇主身份的后果。”

“听起来又像是莫里亚蒂了。”

“有可能。也有可能是他的亲信。”

“他们有剩下的人吗？我以为你已经摧毁了他的网络。”

“境外的，没错，但在伦敦……”夏洛克舒展着肩膀站了起来，又背过身靠在桌子上，“他的心腹——依旧——备受保护。莫里亚蒂早就料到我们的交锋可能会导致他的死亡。显然，他已经生动地展示给我们看了，他并不反对这样的结果。当然了，如果他回不来，他的亲信就会按照他的指示继续进行操作。我们知道他在伦敦一定有强大的盟友，只不过没有任何证据表明他和什么人有联系。”

约翰扬起眉毛看着夏洛克。“这就很可能了。这个案子。可能把我们引向莫里亚蒂，或至少他的几个高级玩家。”

约翰给出了自己的推断，而夏洛克没作声。

“可能会遇到些麻烦。”约翰说，给了夏洛克半个微笑。

夏洛克也笑了。“的确有可能。如果我说有危险，你会来吗？”

“就算要写好几天报告，我也会跟你去抓莫里亚蒂和他的黑帮。”

夏洛克发觉约翰是唯一让他想要平白无故微笑的人。而他此时正忍住不要笑出来，说，“约翰，你真是勇气可嘉。”

“呦吼！”哈德森太太的声音从门口传来，随后她推开了门。她带了一大盘覆了保鲜膜的饼干，“你们好啊，男孩儿们。”她说着，在他们之间来回扫视了一阵，“希望我没有打断什么。”

“你能打断些什么呢？”夏洛克想知道，“我们的时间完全被鸡毛蒜皮占据了。我们什么也做不了，只能期待您的指令。”

“噢夏洛克，你干什么都无聊。什么时候你觉得讽刺也无聊呢？”

“只要它还能圆满达到我的目的。”夏洛克说，从桌子边上来到约翰对面的椅子上，“要不是你正要出门，我还会请你坐坐呢。”

“噢，不用了亲爱的，我正要出门。顺便带点饼干上来。”她说，把它们放在厨房料理台上，“自家做的。我觉得你们会喜欢。”

“谢谢，哈德森太太，您真是太好心了。”约翰迫于形势，只好动用了他为人处事的技能。夏洛克不知道他哪儿来这么多精力。

“不如直接告诉我们你想要什么吧，”夏洛克插话，“我是会直接拒绝的，但我相信约翰得要点时间组织礼貌的措辞来拒绝。”

约翰怒视了他一眼，夏洛克从容地接受了它。要是他每次瞪眼都向夏洛克丢一具原封未动丢尸体，他早就是一个快乐的侦探了。

“这就不公平了，夏洛克。你怎么知道我想找你们帮忙的？”哈德森太太有些生气。

“自家做的。”

“什么？”

“你说饼干是自家做的。你经常烤饼干，但懒得说是自家做的，因为这再明显不过了。特意提起来是因为你有意地强调你为我们花了心思，暗示我们欠了你什么。比如，”他做了一个浮夸的手势，“人情。”

“没错，”哈德森太太愤愤地说，“实际上，我的确想这么做。”

“真叫人吃惊。”夏洛克说，朝约翰翻了个白眼。

“夏洛克。”约翰尽可能用上了警告的语气，然后转向房东太太，“我们能为您做什么？”

“这个嘛，”——她忽然在脚上换了个重心，有点紧张了——“我在想……”她踌躇了一下。这可能比他想的有意思多了，“这个嘛，”她更加坚定地重复了一遍，“是和我的慈善组织有关的，就是我时常去帮忙的那个，你们知道的吧？”夏洛克和约翰表情一片空白，但她勇敢地继续道，“周二有一个众筹的舞会。我最近一起的那个男人——”

“那个离婚两次，有两个孩子，三个孙辈，哮喘，私底下是 _星际迷航_ 狂热粉丝的银行职员？”

“唉，夏洛克你为什么要把每件事都弄得这么难办呢？”——她吸了口气——“没错，就是他。我们本来要一起去的，但是他女儿忽然说周二有事要他帮忙照顾外孙们。”

夏洛克重重地叹了口气。“于是你想让我陪你去舞会。”

“实际上，”她犹豫地说，“我原本希望约翰能和我去的。”

约翰吃惊地抬起头。夏洛克短促地笑了一下，“约翰？他舞跳得可烂了。”

“嘿！”

“哦得了吧，你还想让我说什么？你就是个天生的舞者？欢送尼金斯基*，下面有请约翰·华生上台？”他知道约翰不懂他在说某位传奇男芭蕾舞者，就像他不懂约翰的流行文化一般。夏洛克一直没有把他对舞蹈的热爱表现出来。他告诉珍妮是为了留住她的好感，迫不得已而为之。另一次就是他教约翰跳婚礼华尔兹。但后来，约翰似乎把舞步都还回了公立学校，也就没有再问过了。

约翰清了清嗓子。“呃，他说得也对，”他对哈德森太太说，“我连婚礼的舞都勉勉强强，还是他教我的——”

“这和舞跳得好不好没关系！”哈德森太太向他保证，“我只是需要一个伴。而且我觉得比起问这位‘黑着脸先生’，你答应的几率会大一点。”

夏洛克看上去被惹恼了。约翰笑出了声。

“得把这个记在博客上。”约翰被逗乐了，“苏格兰场走投无路，求助于黑着脸先生。”

哈德森太太和约翰都在笑，而夏洛克站了起来好让他的怒意扩散得远一点。“学校小孩的幼稚幽默还不够多吗。”夏洛克黑着脸说。

“抱歉，亲爱的，”哈德森太太说，调整了回来，“只是我觉得你对慈善舞会没兴趣。但是，当然了，如果你想来……”她打住了，显然是想象不出他会答应，也就没必要把话说完了。他的秘密没有泄露出来。

“我很乐意陪您去。”约翰站起身说，宛若临危受命，“毕竟您为我们做了这么多，我很乐意能回报一下。只要我不用跳舞就行了。”

哈德森太太嘴都咧到耳朵了。“啊，太好了！谢谢你，约翰。”她拉过他的手亲昵地握了握，“你肯定不用跳舞的。表现得和往常一样英俊迷人就已经足够好了。”

约翰不适地低下视线。

“不过恐怕场合很正式。黑领带，你知道都是什么样子的。”她有些担忧地看着约翰，仿佛担心他会晕过去似的。

“没问题。”他说，“我会想办法的。”

“完美！”她笑了，“那，我就先走了——”

“我去。”夏洛克说，抱着手臂半坐在椅子的扶手上。

两人转头看向他。“什么，亲爱的？”哈德森太太问他。

“我去。跳舞。我会跳舞。”金鱼就需要金鱼级别的解释，“我舞跳得很好。”

“真的吗？”这次是约翰在问了。

“真的。”

“哦，那——那太棒了！”哈德森太太乐坏了，“谢谢你，夏洛克。”

“以防万一你不需要我去了。”约翰说，听上去有些如释重负。

“噢，呃，我还是希望你能来……”她关切地看了一眼夏洛克，“实际上，约翰，我能跟你说几句吗？夏洛克，你能当我的舞伴真是太好了。期待周二。”

约翰迷茫地看了一眼夏洛克，然后跟着哈德森太太来到门廊。

门一关上，夏洛克就紧贴在门后。

“你知道他的，”哈德森太太说这，“你介不介意——你可以也跟着来吗？你知道夏洛克总是忘记这些事情，你可以来，以防万一他忽然在紧要关头开溜，或者，你知道，根本不来。”

“什么意思？”约翰问。

“就是——呃，他可是夏洛克。我总不能让他把到场的所有人都惹毛了。受邀的女士们很——这么说吧，她们的幽默感可没我的好。”她的话很坚定，“他和你在一起的时候 _好很多_ ，约翰。至少你可以在他宣布谁和谁的老公有一腿闹出丑闻之前阻止一下他——”

“我不是他的看护工。”夏洛克能听到约翰声音里的尖锐，“而且也不是很在意毫无幽默感的成年人。”

夏洛克笑了。

“我懂，我懂……”

沉默。

“我会去的。”

“真的吗？你会去？”

“只是防止他奇奇怪怪地批评乐手。”

夏洛克明白约翰说的是婚礼。然而，他依旧认为阻止那个小提琴手屠杀莫扎特的经典作品一点儿也不“奇怪”。所谓的专业人士应该能够分辨出强、中强、很强，而他根本没资格这样称呼自己。

“我不会花整晚的时间阻挠夏洛克做自己的。”约翰补充道。

“行，行，行。”哈德森太太急匆匆地回答，“光是看看带你们两个出现的时候那帮人的表情就足够了。你俩绝对震慑全场。毫无疑问。”她加了上一句。

夏洛克隔着门都能感受到约翰一声不吭的尴尬。哈德森太太继续道：“你觉得夏洛克到底知不知道自己到底有多幸运能长得这么漂亮？”

“好吧，”约翰唐突地说，“我们都会去的，您就别担心了。下次见，哈德森太太。”

门打开的时候，夏洛克恰好从门后躲闪到桌前。约翰回到屋里的时候，他佯装自己正百般无聊地研究这张桌子。

“我猜我也得去了。”夏洛克用余光看到约翰的手在不安分地动，他只有在焦虑的时候才会这么做。

“行。”夏洛克小声说，没有抬头。

“你有没觉得，”约翰说，“我认为我们和房东太太的关系有点儿不正常。”

夏洛克没有说话。他对正常的人际关系一无所知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译：瓦斯拉夫·尼金斯基，俄国波兰裔芭蕾舞演员与编导，被誉为20世纪芭蕾史上“最伟大的男演员”。


	15. 委托人

约翰醒来时立马察觉到有什么不对劲。他扭过头，噌地一下坐了起来。

“ _老天_ ，夏洛克，你在这里干什么？现在几点了？”

“六点。”

约翰呻吟了一声， _“为什么？”_

“因为六点在五点之后、七点之前。对此我无能为力。”

约翰抬头看着他不可理喻的室友。他蓝色晨衣下是睡裤和T恤。他的身材一如既往的瘦，却丝毫不羸弱。薄薄的织物下是肉眼可见的强壮肌肉。他刚起床，头发还是乱糟糟的。所以他也刚醒来不久。

“不，”约翰说，这一点儿也不好笑，“我是说，你 _为什么_ 在我的卧室里，而且我为什么没有在睡觉？”他定的是七点的闹钟，八点钟要到诊所。他明明还能再睡一个小时。

“哈德森太太叫我起来的。”夏洛克暴躁地说，“我要报复社会。”

“真是谢谢你了。”约翰说。

“我们有委托人了。”

“真的？现在？”

“在起居室里。”

“那你还在这里？”

夏洛克抱起双臂。“我以为你想参与到这些小过场里来。”

“好好，”约翰掀开毯子，跌跌撞撞下了床。夏洛克以惊人的反射弧扶住了他的胳膊肘。他们目光交接了一秒，夏洛克急匆匆地松开手，向后退了一步。

“天啊，太早了。”约翰嘀咕道，“我先去刷个牙，马上就下楼。”

约翰走进起居室的时候，那个女孩坐在硬木椅上，一条腿交叉在膝盖上，紧张地上下晃动。夏洛克无精打采地坐在椅子里，下巴靠在拳头上，看上去依旧对公寓里来了别人异常不满。女孩站起来与约翰握手。

“你好，我是汉娜。很抱歉吵醒你们了，很高兴见到你们。”

约翰礼貌地朝她笑笑。她脸红了。他注意到，她很漂亮。年龄未到三十，身材娇小玲珑（即使穿着高跟鞋她还是比他矮了一寸），胸部和臀部的曲线都恰到好处。她有张好看的脸蛋——不算出众，但十分耐看。她回了一个微笑。她很可爱，毫不掩饰与他们见面的紧张。和玛丽一点儿也不像。哪怕她长长的棕发都比玛丽染过的金发要好看。

“请坐。”夏洛克冰冷的语调划破客人的热情。约翰惊讶地意识到，自从他进屋后，她的目光还没有从他身上挪开过，甚至都没有瞥上一眼他那通常不可忽视的室友。约翰已经习惯委托人频频朝夏洛克暗送秋波了，所以反过来的时候他有点失衡。并不是说他对女性的吸引力大打折扣（实际上，他的成功不仅在伦敦，还遍布三大洲）。然而，他也不得不承认，他从来没有在与夏洛克站在一起时见过他的女朋友。难道她没看出他们屋子里有一个高大帅气的黑发侦探吗？可能因为夏洛克穿着睡衣……可是，夏洛克就算穿着睡衣也比大多数穿平口晚礼服男人要好看。混账东西。

她坐了下来，手指紧张地抚平裙子上的皱褶。约翰也坐下了。

“看来你是约翰博客的粉丝。”夏洛克随意地说。

“呃，对的。”她又脸红了，看了一眼约翰，“没错，我——”这时夏洛克又开口了。

“那么告诉我们，汉娜，我们六点钟起来是为了你莫须有的借口来见见你最爱的写手，顺便在我们公寓里自拍，还是说你真的给我们带了些有趣的东西？”

“夏洛克。”见女孩的表情变成了恐惧，约翰厉声警告道。

“不！我不想，我不是——很抱歉吵醒你们！只是——我不想拖太久，在上班前——”

“那就说说吧。希望是好东西。现在就无聊还太早了。”

约翰瞪了一眼不服管教的侦探。他猜他对其他委托人也好不到哪里去，但她这么可爱，约翰绅士的一面十分反对夏洛克把她当成其他随便进门的臭男人一样对待。

她在夏洛克冰冷的注视下在包里翻找起来。约翰暗暗庆幸她确实经常读他的博客，因为她至少没被夏洛克的行为吓到。

“我在——”她开口。

“殡仪馆工作。”夏洛克帮她说完，“小菜一碟。我蒙着眼睛都知道。”

约翰哼哧了一声。“噢得了吧。她读博客的，知道你会些什么。你没必要炫耀——”

“你手上有合成胶乳的气味。”

_我瞎操心什么呢？_

“它会一直留在那里，不管你洗多少次手——典型的医务或科研人员，但你两者都不是。可能是牙医，但牙医的工作对你来说太乏味了。不是因为文采才疯狂迷恋约翰博客。”

约翰抬起腿交叉的时候， _一不小心_ 踢到了夏洛克的脚踝。夏洛克怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼，又回归正题。

“你没有累到做护士的地步，也没聪明到当医生的程度。肯定没聪明到搞科研的程度。再加上再明显不过的甲醛和甲醇气味——我在你头发里闻到了——结论就很简单了。你是尸体防腐员。如果你想完全摆脱那股味道，你得换个味道更浓的洗发水，而不是你现在用的什么薄荷草药地摊货。”

谁都没有说话。而一直盯着夏洛克的约翰，差点儿忘记了眨眼。尸体防腐员。他可猜不到。不过话说回来，他老早就知道演绎法永远也不会成为他的专长（今天夏洛克会孜孜不倦地试图让他尝试演绎）。

“说得没错！”汉娜笑了，显然很愿意无视夏洛克大半都带侮辱性的话语，包包搭在腿上，目不转睛地瞪着夏洛克。她似乎连手上的事都忘了。她最爱的角色出现了，约翰觉得这很有趣。但没有收到回应的微笑，她很快继续在包里翻找起来。她掏出手机。

“我这个月初在处理某具尸体的时候，发现他腿上有奇怪的疤痕。”

约翰马上看向夏洛克，后者只不过是把手指搭成了塔状。约翰知道他在玩哪出。他不会让她知道这些信息的重要性的。

“我本来觉得没什么，直到昨天。”她又说道，“进了另一具尸体，同样的疤痕，也在大腿上。”她把手机递给夏洛克。他举起屏幕将图片挨个划过去。他又把手机递给约翰。

三具尸体，A、B、C。尸体A和C是男性，伤疤与罗杰斯的高度相似：细细的银线，长度角度各异，在大腿上部的内侧纵横交错。尸体B是女性，没有明显可见的伤疤。

“A和B死于一场车祸，十月十一日，周一。他们是一对夫妻，所以家属选择了合葬。他们两个都是我处理的。C死于周日。有人闯入了他的公寓，他中枪了。你们可能听说过了。”

“是收藏手办的那个吗？”约翰问，“我记得我好像看到过——”

“尼尔·帕克收藏了一套价值超过一万英镑的原版动作人偶。据推测，消息传出后，业余盗贼斯坦利·霍华德闯入了他的公寓。然而，他以为外出了的帕克就在家中。惊慌失措的霍华德朝帕克胸口连开五枪。”

他就像BBC的新闻播报员，只不过这个BBC播报员是你坏脾气的室友，还会从你盘子里偷薯片，甚至时不时把窗帘烧掉。

“我们昨天接到帕克的尸体。”汉娜说，“然后我就——我觉得又看到这些伤疤很奇怪。尤其因为他们的死因都互不关联。我处理过很多尸体，也见过很多古怪的东西，但从来没在两个没有联系的事件和人身上，见过两次……”

她等待对方的反应。没有回应，她又继续说道。“我的确读华生医生的博客。”微弱的红晕又出现了，“我总觉得你们会感兴趣……”

约翰将手机交还给她。他想告诉她她是对的，告诉她她干得不错，但他更知道要顺着夏洛克的意思来。侦探一言不发地坐着，目光越过指尖注视着她。

她的语速忽然加快了。“这可能没什么大不了的。你说得对，我只是以为——我不知道——我可能博客看多了，就觉得——很抱歉这么早把你们吵起来浪费时间，我现在最好就走——”

“坐。”夏洛克说。

她正打算起身，又诧异地坐了下来。

“这案子我接了。”

_“真的？”_

“我们要挖三座坟。”夏洛克对约翰说。

“啊，可是我们才——”汉娜开口。

“给雷斯垂德发短信，告诉他我们要三座坟墓的搜查令。”

“三座？”约翰问。

“车祸的那个女朋友。她没有伤疤，但我要看血样。”夏洛克转回面向汉娜，“与此同时，我需要你手上关于这三具尸体的所有信息。”

“啊我带来了。”她轻快地说，从包里翻出一个信封，“三个的都在这儿。”她看他的博客，当然是有备而来了。这种信息交易的合法性有待商榷，但是约翰轻易地忽视了这一点。完全按照法律的意思行事有悖咨询侦探的初衷。

她把信封递给约翰。“我把电话号码的邮箱写在背面了，如果你想联系我——我是说，如果你们还需要别的信息的话。”

她的口误让约翰笑了。真可爱。

“谢谢您宝贵的时间。”她对夏洛克说。

“我们的时间与占用它的案件价值相当。”夏洛克站起身说，给了她一个紧绷绷的假笑，“不然就是浪费，或有待考察。”

“我们有需要会再联系的。”约翰说，送她出门的时候回头看了一眼夏洛克。他上前一步与她握手。

“我真的很喜欢你的博客。”她小声说，“你很会讲故事。”

“谢谢你。”——约翰笑着——“很高兴你喜欢。”

“但我们真的很忙。”约翰差点儿跳起了来，完全不知道夏洛克是什么时候站在他肩膀后面的，“有案子要破。你知道杀人犯是不会等你们闲聊的。”

“当然。”汉娜说，调整了一下肩上的包，“呃，祝一切顺利。再见。”她最后看了一眼约翰和夏洛克，离开了公寓。

夏洛克把门砰地一声关上。

“太好了！”他喊道，跳了起来，“太好了！”他又说了一遍，在屋子里大步走来走去，把手伸进头发里，“约翰，你知道这意味着什么吗？”他脚后跟一转，面向约翰，抓住对方的肩膀。他的眼睛写满了兴奋，是只有约翰熟知的快乐的能量：有点儿顽劣的欢乐。他眼里的颜色在闪烁，被内在的电流点亮了。约翰爱死他这幅样子了。他会发光，就像日出一般，倘若日出神秘莫测还要壮观十倍的话。

“约翰！”夏洛克摇晃了一下他的肩膀，把他的注意力晃了回来，“不期而至的好运啊！”他从约翰手里夺过信封，从中间女孩写了个人信息的地方直接撕了开来。他快速浏览里面的内容。“没错，没错，一切都有。太棒了。今早只是一个独立案件，现在我们有迹可循了！罗杰斯不是第一具有伤疤的尸体，他是第三个。”

约翰两手扶在髋骨上。“你可以对她友善点的，毕竟她刚为你指了一条明路。”

夏洛克越过纸张看了她一眼。“我可以做很多事，就像 _你_ 也可以做很多事一样。”他将注意力回归到文件上，“而现在，你可以帮我调查一下这几个人，而不是为以给尸体化妆为生，打扮过于得体的人打抱不平。”

约翰扬起眉毛。夏洛克·福尔摩斯主动点评他周围的女性让他的生活多姿多彩。

他才不会上钩。“或者，”他说，“我也可以准备去上班。因为我正打算这么做。”

“真搞不懂为什么。”夏洛克嘟哝道，坐回椅子上浏览文件纸张，下意识抬起一边膝盖抵在胸前。

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“你刚才是不是说，你不知道我为什么要上班？”

夏洛克放低纸张，头戏剧性地朝后一仰。“是的，我就是这么说的。你为什么上班？”

“你认真的吗？”约翰问，忽然在耳畔听见了自己的心跳声。

“是的我是认真的。”夏洛克跳上椅子，眼里闪着光：电流变换，从闪烁变成了燃烧，“你在诊所的工作简直是大材小用。‘没错，希金斯先生您头痛可以吃两片扑热息痛，’”夏洛克嘲讽道，“‘不，琼斯先生您手臂上的雀斑不是癌症’‘戴维斯先生我们来看看您的结肠。’”

约翰的怒气在危险地蒸腾。“你知道我 _为什么_ 选择当全科医生而不是外科医生吗？因为 _你_ ，你这个自以为是的混蛋。我选择要求没那么高的工作是为了多留点时间给 _你_ 。”

“为什么要多此一举？我们工作带来的收入就足够了，明明可以和我做更有趣更重要的事情，为什么还要浪费时间检查别人的耳朵？”

约翰的肾上腺素疯狂飙升，心跳加速。他极力控制自己的言辞。“因为，夏洛克，我是名医生。我就干这行。我是约翰·华生，医学博士。不是约翰·华生，夏洛克的 _私人助理_ 。”

“你是我的博主。”

“我是个医生。”

“你都是。”

“所以我需要剩下的一半！我学了 _这么多年_ 药学，这是我的 _技能_ 。老天，夏洛克，我不会因为遇见了你就把一切都丢了。我离开了玛丽。我在诊所的工作是唯一独立于你之外的事情了。”

有时候夏洛克浅色的眼睛真的可以把人生吞活剥。“所以你在诊所上班是为了躲避我。”

“不是什么事都和 _你_ 有关！”约翰的怒气已经到达巅峰，“我的重点是！我在诊所的工作是我自己的。”

“你真是不可理喻。你不用非得工作来证明自己的独立性。人们才不会觉得——”

“ **我不管别人怎么想。** ”约翰喊了起来，“这和 _你_ ，和 _他们_ 都没关系。这是我的事。我是个医生，我擅长我的工作， _我生活中不是所有的东西都是绕着你转的。_ ”

约翰冲上楼回到自己的房间。片刻过后，他换好衣服下楼，夏洛克正背对着他在笔电上工作。约翰拿起外套开门的时候没有说话，而夏洛克没转身。


	16. 采访

约翰从办公室的架子上拿下一根蛋白质能量棒，在病患高峰期的午间，他就只能拿这个来充饥了。显然，伦敦今年的流感季比往年提前了不少。他正准备撕开包装袋，桌上的手机震动了一声。

_4:30_ _。采访。契尔沃斯街，帕丁顿·格罗斯特区。SH_

约翰不可置信地摇摇头，将手机扔回桌上。你这个自我欺骗的室友凭什么以为，你们早上吵了一架，下午就可以对你发号施令了？夏洛克今天得自己做采访。夏洛克今天滚远点吧。

约翰咬了一口蛋白质棒，舒展了一下肩膀和脖子，忽然间有什么东西吸引了他的眼球。他的外套挂在门口，从他这个角度可以看到内袋里有张小纸片探出了头。他来到房间另一头把它抽了出来，以为自己忘记上交哪个患者的检测结果了。

他眨了眨眼。是从信封上撕下来的，背面有那个女孩的——汉娜的——电话号码。

 

 

*

 

 

夏洛克站在契尔沃斯街帕丁顿·格罗斯特区的街角。他跟一位名叫凯特琳·鲍尔的女人约了一次会面。她是那个车祸丧生的女人的友人：尸体B（也称作艾米·埃利奥特）。他站在寒风中等待，动动腿脚，视线在街道对面的公寓上失了焦。

今早把信息交到他手上的委托人为他行了个大方便。从这些信息的价值来看，来得太过轻易了。她提到伤疤的时候，他偷偷给就在不远处的贝克街地铁站的流浪汉之家发了条短信。他等到那个女孩重新出现在街上，收到了她的确认短信：她直接跟踪她去到了汉娜工作的殡仪馆，没有丝毫偏差。约翰上楼换衣服时，夏洛克做了一个快速调查。汉娜·沃尔什于2008年加入脸书（不是新身份），从2010年起关注约翰的博客（不是新爱好）。

他一点儿也不惊讶。他不相信她能糊弄得了他——这活儿一点也不简单。目前为止，也只有莫里亚蒂和那个女人做得到。不，她是真的，从她的口误到脸红——烦人，但也人畜无害。就算她受雇于人也是在不知不觉当中。只要有人在背后轻轻推一把，她自己就会冒出向他们求助的念头。使坏的撒马利亚人已经不是第一次给他指明道路了。既来之，则安之吧。不管指路的是谁，正确的路就是正确的。如果有什么不怀好意的人在道路尽头等着他，那他就在那里与之相见。

再说了，依旧有巧合的可能。虽然对此颇有微词，他也不能完全排除这个可能性。如果伦敦街头的男人们死去时腿上都有伤疤，那他们也有可能被送到了同一家殡仪馆。不管真相如何，他们晨间前来拜访的委托人都是无害的。

他看了一眼手机，把手揣在口袋里，呼出一团冰凉的雾气。4:35。本该在四点就换班的医生并没有回复他。就现在的路况，从诊所打车也不过二十分钟。他试图分析约翰还不出现的可能原因，但一筹莫展。太令人沮丧了。他能推断出一个陌生人会给母亲买耳环还是项链，却还是无法确定约翰的事。他脑海中的约翰被文字和数字包围。真烦人。

夏洛克在口袋里收起手指，忽然想来根烟。他已经很久不想抽烟了。实际上，唯一阻止他抽烟的原因就是因为他没有烟。有时候最简单的方案来得最有效。

4:40。或许他根本没理由相信他会出现。 _让他哪儿凉快哪儿待着好了。_

夏洛克开始朝那个叫鲍尔的女人的公寓所在的街区走去。突然传来汽车的引擎声。车门关上了。

“夏洛克！”

他转过身。

约翰在给出租车司机付钱。棕皮鞋，牛仔裤（他换掉了上班穿的裤子，他总是能不穿它就不穿），灰色套头毛衣外的黑外套没有拉链。他沙粒般的金发与衣着的灰黑色与伦敦的灰黑色形成了鲜明的对比。

“抱歉来晚了。”约翰说，朝一动不动的夏洛克走去，“给，拿着。”他唐突地把一只小小的棕色纸袋塞进夏洛克手里，没有看他的眼睛。

夏洛克打开纸袋，很是好奇。他万万想不到约翰在大街上递给他的棕色纸袋里装着这个玩意儿。

是一只小甜饼。

夏洛克抬头看向约翰，而后者似乎不情愿进行眼神交流。“我想你今天还没吃。”他说，而他说的没错，“而且我知道你昨天也没吃。”

夏洛克眨着眼睛诧异地低头看着那块甜饼。这可不是一块随随便便的甜饼，而正是夏洛克大半年前从约翰鼻子下面偷走的那种甜饼。那时，他们正坐在咖啡厅整理案件笔记。约翰买的咖啡附赠了小甜饼。随后他接到了玛丽的电话，夏洛克决定要尝一口。味道不错。真的不错。待到约翰回来的时候，整桌的小甜饼都消失了。夏洛克耸耸肩，仿佛这桩惊天大案不是他能力所及似的。

约翰还记得吗？他当然记得了，这不可能是巧合。夏洛克忽然想起了什么，看着约翰的脸仿佛想确认什么一般。约翰也会和他一样记录彼此的信息吗？他自愿吃下的食物就这一项，而他一直都记在心上？然后再利用这个信息点操控他继续进食，而这不就是好医生约翰坚守的底线吗？

夏洛克的大脑快速浏览他们合租的记忆。约翰深更半夜跑去距离公寓最近的二十四小时营业的炸鱼薯条店，不停把薯条塞给夏洛克，直到他边工作边对薯条挑三拣四？还有约翰总是在公寓里放置水果和蔬菜的怪异癖好。都是给他留的吗？他吃过吗？可能吃过吧，有时候。夏洛克偶尔会吃掉的一小片苹果或者黄瓜，这些足以补充他拒绝摄入的营养吗？约翰才不是可持续发展的标杆男孩儿。

夏洛克差点儿就要笑出声了。他根本不知道。夏洛克·福尔摩斯——明察秋毫的侦探大师——居然从来没注意到。他从不在乎吃的东西。食物和诗歌、高尔夫球一起在他的兴趣清单里名列末尾。他闭上眼睛，回忆起他吃过以及没吃过的饭。 _我喜欢那种米，_ 夏洛克前几天晚上提到炒饭的时候这么说。 _我知道，_ 约翰答道， _我记得_ 。啊，约翰很优秀。比优秀还出类拔萃。他绝对是咨询侦探的控制狂健康督察员。

“你给她打电话了吗？”夏洛克问，忽然发现自己脑子正双线程运行着。

一直在看着街道公寓的约翰吃惊地别过头。“没有。”他最后说道，“我没打。”

夏洛克没有挪开视线。约翰不适地动了动，抱起双臂又看向对面的街道。他短暂地瞥了一眼夏洛克的眼睛。“她不是我喜欢的类型。”

夏洛克从短暂的目光逗留中得知，他还记得一年前起居室里的那一幕。就在他们在假面建筑物后方，把玛丽困在伦斯特花园，夏洛克倒在医护担架之前。 _你异常地被危险的人和事所吸引。_

约翰对险境的渴望当然会转变为对危险人物的渴望。夏洛克看华生医生的第一眼就读到了这两点。

“我们对彼此一无所知。”那天在实验室，约翰这么说。而夏洛克已经确定自己知道了所有——他的推理已经说得很清楚了。可接着约翰枪杀了一个无赖的哥，夏洛克发觉他远没这么简单。岔路口后是更多的岔路口。这怎么可能？夏洛克连一分钟都不用，便可以获得一个人所有有价值的信息。可他已经和约翰一起生活了一年半。他的气息，姿势，步态，每一个表情，每一声不同的笑，他都熟稔于心。他在黑暗中都可以凭借呼吸声辨认出对方。他可以仅凭记忆勾勒出他脸的每一寸线条。（他们认识的五年来，约翰几乎没有变老。夏洛克怀疑他与同龄人相比总是显得年轻。少年般顽皮的气质是不会消失的。）

夏洛克熟知约翰罕见的深蓝色虹膜上的每一块色彩。对方的声音就和自己的声音一样熟悉。他最熟悉、最了解的，莫过于约翰·华生了。可他却依旧不够了解他。因为约翰是为数不多能够持续让他惊讶，让他佩服，配得上他的注意力的人之一。

夏洛克看着手里的甜饼。他咬了一小口，味道就和记忆里的一样好。肉桂，糖，香草，软软的，甜甜的。

 

 

*

 

 

凯特琳·鲍尔绝对是一个叫人翻白眼的女人。黑色仿皮皮鞋，从超市买的裤子和衬衫，读作：低薪办公室工作。然而公寓（不是合租）不是一般低收入的单身人士能够负担得起的。那就是家里的钱了。只不过没用来买衣服。她在伦敦有一处不动房产。三十岁所有，面部特征对称（至少有适度的吸引力），身材不胖不瘦，但体型不定——焦虑的压力饮食者，目前在节食，读作：多变的自控能力与持续的自我厌恶。然而，她不加掩饰的体态和傲慢的表情又意味着盲目自信，典型的自我批判防御性机制。

“天啊，好一个帅小伙儿！”开门后她对夏洛克说。

“这位是约翰·华生。”夏洛克回答，“他是我的搭档。”

“是的，我们是同事。”约翰重申道，与她握了握手。

她对他们笑了笑。“快进来吧，快进来！”她说，随后转过身，高跟鞋在起居室地面上踩出声响，“请坐吧。”——她走向厨房——“我把茶拿过来。”

夏洛克和约翰在褪色的绿沙发上坐下，环视用宜家家具装饰的屋子。夏洛克在脑子里一项项检查观察所得。 _单身，同时与多人约会，双生，和孪生哥哥关系紧密，与母亲关系紧张，很多朋友（几乎没有知心朋友），极高的性欲……_ 他低头看了一眼沙发。约翰碰了碰他的手腕，他抬起头。约翰警告的表情说明夏洛克一定在做鬼脸。

“这就来了。”鲍尔说着，把茶盘放在咖啡桌上。看在约翰的份上，夏洛克十分努力地在解读是不要面部扭曲。通过布料的抓痕可以看出，这里发生过许多不得了的事。他有时候希望自己的推理技能能关闭一下。

“你们说想问艾米·埃利奥特的事？”她说，端起一只杯子。

“艾米·埃利奥特本月早些时候死于车祸。当时他的尸体从布兰登·赖利汽车的挡风玻璃上摔了下来，赖利也死于撞击。”夏洛克陈述道。

“他还真直接啊，是吧？”鲍尔对约翰说，而后者勉强挤出半个笑容。她把目光移回夏洛克身上，说，“嗯，我觉得自信挺好的。”她下意识舔了舔嘴唇。夏洛克感觉到约翰坐在旁边翻了个白眼。如果约翰改变了对于礼貌必要性的看法，他此时就能正确地瑟缩在沙发上了。

“你们在调查她的死吗？”她又说道，“这对车祸来说正常吗？”

“我们在调查一些细节。”约翰说，“我们要帮她确定档案。”

夏洛克暗暗笑了一下。约翰还没丢掉胡编乱造的本领。“说说你最后一次见到艾米的时候都记得些什么。”

“周五晚上，十月九号。我们在外面庆祝一个朋友的晋升。我载她回家的，因为她住得不远。”

“曾。”夏洛克纠正道。约翰捅了一下他的膝盖，夏洛克希望他反复无常的室友能重新考虑一下到底要不要讲礼貌。

“曾。”她重复，表情暗了下来，“我们从餐厅去了个酒吧。我接到我哥哥电话的时候已经很晚了。”

“有多晚？”

“我不知道，可能一点了吧？他说他喝多了，想搭个便车回家。所以我带着艾米去脱衣舞俱乐部还是什么鬼地方接他和他的朋友。”

“你的地址呢？”

“不太记得。但我记得店字。叫做梦露。需要我写下来吗？”

“不必了。”

“反正，回家的路上我都在和托尼——我哥哥——争论他到底是不是个白痴。艾米和他朋友布兰登在后座里一路亲热。他们都醉了，我也没怎么在意。但第二天艾米告诉我布兰登约她出去吃晚饭。就在周一晚上——我想他们吃完晚饭开车回去的路上，某个喝醉了的混账把他们撞出了马路。周一晚上！新闻说十点都不到……”她打住了，反胃地嘲弄了一下，“唉，”她抿嘴笑了一下，“命运就是个婊子。”

“命运不存在。”夏洛克说。

“他的意思是他很抱歉。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“没关系的。”她轻蔑地挥了挥手，“你的女朋友呢，福尔摩斯先生，她相信命运吗？”

“我没有女朋友。”

“真的？”她对他扬起眉毛。

“你哥哥的朋友，布兰登，你对他有多了解？”约翰插话。夏洛克狐疑地看了过来，他正想问这个。

“不太了解。他们认识了不过几年，我大概见过他一两次。”

“你知道布兰登大腿上有特殊的伤疤吗？”夏洛克很快问道，唯恐约翰有抢了他的台词。

她把头发弄乱了一点，说道，“我不知道你想指控我什么，但我从没见过布兰登没穿裤子的腿。”

“听起来你就知道他在指控你什么。”约翰小声说，只有夏洛克才听得到。

“你哥哥大腿内侧有伤疤吗？”夏洛克继续问道。

鲍尔扬起眉毛。“福尔摩斯先生，在什么情形下，你会觉得我在最近见过我哥的大腿内侧？”她的眼神自动落在夏洛克的大腿上。

夏洛克感到约翰立马变得僵硬了起来。他坐得更直了，对于不太了解这个姿势的人来说可能很难理解，但夏洛克可以从肩背上看到他的紧张。

“也许他提到过受伤？”

她根本没在听。“你还挺高的。”她朝夏洛克笑了，伸手想碰他的膝盖。他躲过了。

“拜托你能回答一下问题吗？”约翰没好气地说。

鲍尔的脸暗了下来。她对上约翰的怒视，尖刻地说：“不。我哥哥从来没提到过 _大腿_ 受伤的事情。这都是什么问题？和艾米的死有什么关系？你们他妈都是谁？你们到底是不是警察？”

“不是。”夏洛克笑着说，从沙发上站起身。约翰紧随其后，“我们不是警察。”

她站了起来。“从这儿滚出去！我要报警了，变态！”

她把门砰地一摔，他们又回到了大街上。约翰大笑了起来。“想象一下警察接到报警电话说‘名叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯和约翰·华生的两个家伙用奇怪的问题骚扰她’是个什么景象。”约翰望向夏洛克，“怎么了？”

夏洛克正若有所思地打量着他。“通常情况下， _你_ 可不是害得我俩被扫地出门的那个。”

“噢得了吧，”他说，“她太可怕了！”

夏洛克朝他皱眉。

“啊，那很抱歉阻止她把你扑倒了？”他小声说。

夏洛克假笑了一下。“所以你刚刚是践行骑士精神了？”

“闭嘴吧你。我才不是为了你。我才不想坐在那里看色情秀。”

夏洛克笑得更加诡异了。“为了维护我的清白，你可真高尚。”

约翰咬紧了下颌。“你要是再说一句，夏洛克，我就把 _你_ 和 _你的清白_ 扔回那房子里。明天一早你除了一只鞋就什么都不剩了。”

“我倒想看你试试。”

“哦，你想加场重赛吗？忘了你上次可是输了？”

“你作弊。”

“在爱情和战争中，一切都是公平的。”

“要是你只在博客里用这些陈词滥调就好了……”

他们走过几条街来到一条大路上，夏洛克举起手招来一辆出租车。

“我们要去哪里？”约翰问他。

“回家。你殷勤的英勇事迹留给我们的时间不多了。要找新策略。”

“行吧。跟你说，下次我就直接给她扔一瓶润滑油然后直接走开。”

夏洛克瑟缩了一下。“有这必要吗？”

“那你说的‘时间不多’是几个意思？”

一辆出租车停在路边。

“我们得赶在她告诉她哥之前找到她哥。”夏洛克说着，打开了车门。


	17. 进退两难

“我们在干什么？”约翰问。

他们坐在起居室的桌前。夏洛克在椅子里坐得很低，长腿在桌下伸展开来。他已经盯着托尼·鲍尔的脸书主页好一阵子了。

“头脑风暴。”他头也不抬地说。

“头脑风暴……？”

“怎样才能让他为我们脱下裤子。”他的手指缠在一起，斜视着网页。

“哦。”约翰看着这个他答应一起合租的疯子，“呃，为什么？”

夏洛克长长地呼了一口气。“我们没理由相信只有这三个人身上才有伤疤。他们只是死掉的那一部分。”

“哦对。”约翰眨了眨眼说道，原来道理这么简单。当然，除非你是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，“天知道还有多少带疤的人没死。”

“或者说， _还_ 没死。已经通知停尸间了，要是再出现相似情况的尸体会告诉我们的。但与此同时……”

“你想检查一下鲍尔。”

约翰原本希望他能解释一下，但夏洛克只不过嗯了一声，歪过头思绪又溜走了。

约翰看着他们最新目标的照片。这张照片是在婚礼上拍的，伴郎们勾肩搭背，有说有笑地看着镜头。约翰几乎要为这个人感到抱歉了。他们连个计划都没有，但他相当肯定不管解决方案如何都是进退两难的窘况，而他们谁也不会给托尼·鲍尔一个愉快的夜晚。

“人们通常不会在两个陌生男子面前脱裤子的。”约翰评论道，感觉有必要指出这个难点。

“对。”

“而他穿着内裤开门的可能性……”

“可以忽略不计。”

“告诉他真相？我们是私人侦探，认为大腿上的伤疤和谋杀有千丝万缕的联系，再让他给我们看他的腿。”约翰说完才意识到这句话的愚蠢。

夏洛克无精打采地抬头，谴责地看着他。

约翰叹了口气。“采访他女朋友？”

“他单身。”

“前女友？”

“我们要的是最新的信息。再说了，他就住在附近，而且今晚在家。”

“你怎么知道？”

夏洛克伸手懒洋洋地敲了几下键盘，画面切换到推特。鲍尔最新的一条推上说他今晚会在家看电视。夏洛克又读了一遍，下意识嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。约翰忍俊不禁。

尽管这种情况不常见，但约翰时不时能够捕捉住夏洛克思维进程的窗口。侦探很少透露，但他们在一起度过了这么长时间，约翰也算学到了什么。他知道夏洛克是在表达他对社交媒体的厌恶。他觉得人们昼夜不停地广播自己的地理位置的活动把他的工作弄得太容易了。过去，约翰反驳说他可以不用的时候，他收到的表情锋利得可以把他的头割下来。夏洛克毫不含糊地告诉他，不使用现成的资料，只是因为易出错、可鄙还低能，还有别的什么鬼东西，但是约翰已经不知道了，因为他戴上了耳机。

“我们非得看他的腿吗？”约翰妥协道，“就不能直接问关于赖利伤疤的事情，然后就可以问到了？”如果托尼·鲍尔和其中一位受害人，布兰登·赖利是好友，那他很有可能知道些什么。

“伤疤选择的地点就是因为便于隐藏。他不会承认的，不管他自己有没有，就像他也不会承认赖利的一样，不管他知不知道。”

“我们可以申请搜查令——”

“没时间了。”夏洛克斜眼看了一下约翰，“虽然我也很想看你出于这个目的找雷斯垂德要搜查令。”

约翰哼了一声，想象着雷斯垂德的反应。“好吧。”他说，“我放弃。那说说你有多么绝妙的计划，我们好快点开始。”

夏洛克耸耸肩。

“什么，没计划？”约翰扬起眉毛，“夏洛克可以追踪上锁的房间，可以拯救差点被刺死的婚礼摄影师，却不能让男人脱下他的裤子？”

夏洛克一翘椅子站了起来。“当侦探不需要这项技能。”他开始在屋内踱来踱去。

“现在要了。”

夏洛克瞪了他一眼。

“这项技能在私生活里可能派得上用场。”约翰抓住为数不多窥探夏洛克神秘私生活的机会，小心翼翼提议。

“在你的私生活里，你让多少个男人脱掉过裤子？”

“什么？”约翰惊呆了，“你凭什么认为我这么干过？”

夏洛克眯起眼。“你又凭什么认为我这么干过？”

“真不知道该怎么说你了。”约翰小声嘟哝。

夏洛克很可能没听见。“我们快没时间了。”他说，“他妹妹随时都有可能打电话提起我们。她可能已经这么干了。”

约翰一声不吭地看着夏洛克走来走去。他把西装夹克扔到沙发边上，穿着一件紧身衬衫。正常人都会注意到他瘦窄的躯干，以及低低挂在髋部的皮带。

约翰不知道他今晚能不能让他吃顿饭。他觉得让夏洛克吃饭的几率就和让他吃掉茶杯一样微乎其微。这时候夏洛克说话了。

“那你是怎么让女人脱裤子的？”

“什么？”

“我想这个你倒干过吧。”

约翰咳了一声。“是啊，一两次——”

“基本原理一定是一样的。”

“你还问我，生活性福尔摩斯先生？”约翰回敬道，会想起珍妮向花边新闻周刊爆料的那些头条标题。

夏洛克停下脚步。“我知道你不喜欢我说你‘白痴’，但你自甘堕落当一个小报读者，我实在无法夸奖你。”

“我不信花边小报。”约翰没好气地说，“但我看到珍妮只穿着内裤的时候，她看起来觉得睡在你卧室里挺舒服的，所以我猜——”

“那你就猜对了，鉴于你犀利直觉与假设的光荣历史。”

“你的意思是……”约翰舌头打了结，“你没有……你还没有……”

夏洛克剜了他一眼。

约翰吞咽了一下。这算什么？他终于要揭露夏洛克·福尔摩斯最不为人知的秘密了吗？约翰知道，某种层面上，这不关他的事，可是他真的太他妈 _好奇_ 了。

自从安杰洛餐厅的第一晚，那个怪异且含糊不清的对话后，约翰一直试图解开夏洛克·福尔摩斯性史的谜团。经历了这么多年的观察与证据收集，他不得不承认，自己一无所获。

侦探的这个谜团太难了，约翰解不开。他声称身体只不过是“运输管道”，并且表现出对生理需求的反感——为了防止夏洛克倒下，食物和睡眠是约翰不断坚守抗争的最后防线（他之前已经有过一两次前科了，那时约翰的监视甚至还没开始）。然而，约翰比谁都清楚，夏洛克在外表上投入了多少时间与金钱。他看似对身体不管不顾，但又为维持自己的吸引力花费了大量时间。他们的浴室里摆满了昂贵的洗发水、香皂和造型产品。只要看一眼他的衣柜，就足以知道其中流行时尚与舒适衣物的比例。

约翰从在安杰洛餐馆那段经典对话里推断出，夏洛克是同性恋，但对约会没有兴趣（女朋友“不是他的领域”，又在约翰问他有没有男朋友的时候否认了）。但与他住了一段时间后，约翰又开始觉得他的室友更像是无性恋。他对所有人，无论其性别，都怀抱一种反社会的厌恶感。也许他之所以一丝不苟地打理自己的外表，是为了让自己看上去尽可能有魅力，同时又昭告天下自己是不会回应任何人的感情的。

接着艾琳·埃德勒难住了他。夏洛克对待她的方式不一样。虽然没有任何结果（据约翰所知），但他开始怀疑不是这位世上唯一的咨询侦探是无性恋，而是他还没遇到一个配得上他的人。没有遇到一个足够聪明，足够有吸引力，又有足够挑战性的人出现在他的人生道路上。也许艾琳已经很接近了，但她已经死了，约翰怀疑再也不会有这样的人出现了。

再接着，他在夏洛克的房间里发现了除了衬衫和内裤以外什么都没穿的珍妮。这根本说不通——他哪一个理论都说不通——直到真相大白，整段关系都是为了进入她老板办公室的诡计。夏式逻辑是最冷漠的。

可是，当街上新闻架的小报上出现那些头条新闻时，约翰惊得停下脚步，目瞪口呆，甚至被身后的人撞到了。他觉得夏洛克应该和珍妮睡了（尽管那天早上，他也确实注意到，她出现在他卧室里，而夏洛克那晚是不可能和她睡的。显然，他更愿意待在约翰早先发现他的那个破烂屋子里。）毕竟，夏洛克在和她交往——案件卧底，但他还是像模像样地用手臂抱了她，而且百分百还吻了她。他想当然地认为，夏洛克会为了扮演好男友角色，不惜一切代价做任何必要的事情。约翰不至于低级到相信花边新闻“一夜七次郎”/“他逼我戴帽子”的头条标题。那只不过是珍妮对夏洛克玩弄的间接性报复，但也完全可以理解为夸大其词，而非全属虚构。

然而，他的兄长曾称呼他为处男，只不过用词不同了。麦考夫会知道的，不是吗？夏洛克能在一瞥之间读出他人的性史，而约翰也亲眼目睹过麦考夫的演绎技巧，那至少与他弟弟有得一拼（约翰甚至记得麦考夫曾纠正过一两次夏洛克的观察）。就算麦考夫是对的吧，那夏洛克真的会为了案子和珍妮发生第一次性关系吗？约翰觉得他会。他不知道夏洛克为了案子还有什么 _做不出_ ，包括下药、谋杀、假死、求婚，等等。

夏洛克对任何事物都没有感性认知可言，想必贞操也包括在内。另一方面，即使侦探是个一流的演员，约翰也知道有些事情是演不出来的。如果他想表面上看上去那样厌恶亲密的肢体接触，如果他对珍妮没有一点兴趣，在珍妮晕倒麦格努森办公室的时候毫不在意地直接走过……

呃，夏洛克并没有提过这件事。当然了，约翰也没有问。但夏洛克现在正瞪着他。这是不是意味着——他根本就没有跟珍妮睡？他从来没跟任何人睡过？所以这就是夏洛克·福尔摩斯不会为案子做的事？

“我以为——”约翰说。

但夏洛克早就料到了。“我总是知道你在想什么。通常都不怎么有趣，还和茶有关。”

现在正是回敬夏洛克怒视的好时机。“所以，你可以约鲍尔先生出来吃饭。”约翰毫不仁慈地建议道，“可能得花上几周，烧巨款买好酒。然后你就可以让他为你脱下裤子了。”

“这是幽默吗？”夏洛克黑着脸问，脚下又走动了起来。

“我还以为你听不出来呢。”约翰回嘴道。

“使用恰当的话，我还是听得出的。”

约翰抱起双臂，尽量不要给他脸色看。“我只是——”

“是的是的，你老是‘只是’。一切对你来说都这么简单，是不是？你的小脑瓜里一定晴空万里，一片白云飘过，小鸟唱着歌儿，蝴蝶翩翩飞……”

“什么？”约翰盯着疯狂的侦探。

夏洛克忽然愣住了。“有了！”他大喊道，“没错，约翰！你一定是真正天才的伟大启发者！”

约翰瞪着他的疯癫室友飞快地穿过房间。

“简单！”夏洛克嚷嚷道，消失在他的卧室里。随后他拿着一只黑色起绒粗布包重新回到起居室里，“虽然在我的工作中很少用到，但也不应该忽视。约翰，你就时时刻刻提醒我关于简单的事情。”

约翰站在原地瞪着侦探，不知道他这话是褒是贬，让他忽然想起了什么似的。“不是吧，你真的要带他去吃晚餐？”

夏洛克没有搭理他。他在沙发上把包打开，翻找了起来。

约翰一时有点儿接受不了。“夏洛克，”他说，走到侦探背后，“那个，你是个很，呃，有魅力的男人，但是你总不能觉得——我是说，你难道不觉得——”

夏洛克唰地一下转过身，看到他在这里似乎很惊讶。“你在干什么？”他问。

“我在跟你讲话。”约翰低声吼道。

“讲什么？”他又问，开始把什么东西塞进一只小肩包里。

约翰叹息了一声。“今年骏景园赛马的赢赔率。”

“你真随性啊，约翰。”夏洛克说，转来转去，“你得把注意力放在游戏上。”他把包塞进约翰怀里。

“这是什么？”

“相机。”夏洛克说，穿上西装外套扣起扣子，“我们走吧。”他朝门口走去，把大衣套在身上。

“我猜你有比晚餐约会更好的计划了？”

约翰跟上的时候夏洛克已经帮他拿着外套了，他转过身把胳膊穿进袖子里，又把肩膀穿好。他把相机包挂在身上。

“显而易见。”夏洛克冲下楼梯。约翰摇摇头，锁门的时候忍不住笑了出来。

 

 

*

 

 

“你好！”托尼·鲍尔开门的时候，夏洛克愉快地说，“我是夏洛克，这位是约翰。我们是凯特琳的朋友。”

“噢，呃，嗨。”托尼看上去有点儿迷惑。很不巧，他穿戴整齐，身上是慢跑短裤和卫衣。

“我们和凯特琳是邻居，她叫我们帮你把工作证带回来。”夏洛克说，从口袋里掏出一张白色ID卡。约翰诧异极了。他一定是从凯特琳的客厅里顺出来的。

“啊太好了！谢谢。”他说，明显很高兴能把证件拿了回来，“她本来说周五才能给我的。”

“她还说她在你这里漏了点什么……约翰和她一个办公室，他明天就可以帮她带过去。是什么呢？约翰你记得吗？”

约翰朝夏洛克扬起眉毛。“我怎么知道，当时我不在场。”

“也是。”夏洛克佯装思考。

“那进来吧。”托尼把门开得大了一点，“我去看看，说不定能找到。”

他消失在起居室里。夏洛克对约翰露出一个假笑，跟着进屋了。约翰不知道天才除了狂妄自大还有没有别的类型。

他们站在托尼起居室的中央。沙发旁的桌子上放着一听开了罐的啤酒， _《权力的游戏》_ 在电视上静音播放。约翰十分想知道夏洛克打算怎样让托尼给他们看他的腿。但来的路上，夏洛克坐在车里一直默不作声，这就意味着他得（又一次地）现场体验了。

“快告诉我，”夏洛克小声说，“电视上放的是什么？”

“ _《权力的游戏》。_ ”约翰略微不解地回答。

过了一会儿，托尼拿着一件紫色毛衣出现了。“她要找的可能是这个。上周漏在这里的。”

约翰接过来，“谢了，我明天就拿给她。”

“这是 _《权力的游戏》_ 吗？”夏洛克指着电视机问。

托尼看向屏幕。夏洛克的动作几乎是在瞬间。他靠近约翰，手放到约翰髋部。约翰被吓住了，夏洛克的手在外套下面顺着布料移动，皮肤的热量紧贴在他的后腰处。

“是啊。”他听到托尼说，“这是上一季的，我还没追完……”

夏洛克把手移到了更低的地方。约翰感觉到枪的重量离开了他的牛仔裤。他闭上眼。 _老天爷不是吧。_


	18. 往事重现

“你就这计划？ _认真的吗？_ ”

他们走在离托尼·鲍尔公寓不远的大街上。夜晚冰凉的空气吹拂在约翰脸上。夏洛克把枪扔了回来。保险栓原封未动。但托尼就不知道了。

“这是最快捷、最有效的获得信息的方式。”夏洛克说。

 _夏式逻辑是最精确的，_ 约翰想道，最快速，最高效，最反社会，弄到他们所需信息的方式。约翰深吸了一口气，他应该预料到这出的。夏洛克·福尔摩斯还能想出什么办法来解决这个窘况？真是又快，又高效，又冷酷，还毫无同情心。

约翰感觉糟透了，但与此同时又十分清楚，如果他受不了夏洛克在道德层面上，或是至少在法律层面上有待商榷的做法，那他早就不干了。夏洛克这次的计划，无一例外，奏效了。他们现在又有了一具大腿上有伤疤的——只不过这个是活生生的——尸体。

“你要知道，如果还有下次的话，拿枪威胁别人脱裤子是会给人留下 _创伤_ 的。”约翰至少要用道德罗盘提醒一下他，即使他们俩都不怎么想用它。

“他会没事的。”夏洛克漠不关心地回答，“他还会遇到比被拍裸腿照更糟的事。”

“更糟。”约翰赞同地说，“但不会有比这更奇怪的了。”

他们在拐了个弯，约翰靠在一幢建筑物的侧面。他摇了摇头。“太荒唐了。”

“可能有点吧。”夏洛克勉强承认，眼里闪过一道熟悉的顽劣的光。他向前一步，把约翰困在自己和墙面之间。一般人都不会站这么近的，但毕竟他是夏洛克。

可他还是不禁笑出了声。“我们真的把他裤子都吓掉了。”

夏洛克大笑了起来。那是他真正的笑，笑声低沉而愉悦。对那些能让他笑的人来说，这已经足够了。约翰怀疑这份成就名单上除了他就没别人了。

“我跟他说了别脱内裤的。”夏洛克说，而约翰笑得更厉害，这又使夏洛克也笑得更起劲了。他笑得头脑飘飘然，好在身后有一堵墙给他靠着。

过了好一会儿约翰才喘过气来。“我们不该笑的。”他抬眼看向天空，试图平静下来。

城市的光污染之下，依稀能瞥见几缕星光。他回头看了看夏洛克，侦探也尾随他的目光。约翰朝他笑着，但他什么也看不见。夏洛克曾有一次说星星美丽。实际上，那是约翰听到过他所称之为“美”的，唯一自然的、非犯罪、非化学的事物了。他蓦地感到一股悸动，想把夏洛克塞进列车里，把他带到郊外开阔的田野去，让他看那里的星星，指出几个他知道的星座（那些夏洛克可能已经删除了），然后说服这位科学家记住一些不为实用，单纯美丽的事物。

然后约翰才意识到夏洛克也在注视着他。

“怎么了？”夏洛克问。他的眼睛如在街灯下发亮的黑发一般。

 _我爱死这个了。夜间小巷，街灯闪耀，枪支，和你看上去——_ 该用什么词语形容街角昏灯下的夏洛克·福尔摩斯好呢？“主角”和“反派”都不太合适。他就像从约翰梦境里走出来的一样，没别的说法了。约翰在玛丽的床上气喘吁吁地惊醒，仿佛彻夜与夏洛克在伦敦奔跑一般。侦探的脸近在咫尺，晨曦落在他脸上，接着现实照了进来。这景象令人窒息——每一个夜晚，他望着侦探，望着笼罩在他面上的金色光影。整整两年，他以为自己失去了这一切。然而此时此刻，他是那么的近，真实到痛苦。话语在约翰的脑中模糊不清。他与夏洛克的目光、与他傲慢神态的对峙。

“没什么。”他最终说，“我只是觉得圣诞节收不到鲍尔家的贺卡了。”

夏洛克笑了。“那他有一段奇闻逸事可以说了。他平淡无奇的一生里连一个像模像样的故事都没有。”

约翰叹了口气，闭了闭眼。“而且我知道他会先告诉谁。”他从墙上下来，说道。

 

*

 

“ _搞什么鬼_ ，夏洛克？”

格雷戈·雷斯垂德站在他们的起居室里，看上去一点儿也不高兴。夏洛克正往墙上钉图片，被打断让他很恼火。约翰坐在椅子上，手撑着头，饶有兴趣地参与到这场神奇的对话里来。

“这句子的结构无法使我作出有逻辑的回答。”夏洛克小声嘀咕，把报告钉在尸体照片旁。

“好吧。”雷斯垂德说，显然在极力控制音量，“你今晚把 _一把枪抵在_ ——”他看了一眼手机上的名字，“托尼·鲍尔先生脑袋上，有什么理由吗？”

“你觉得呢，雷斯垂德？”

“说真的，毫无头绪。”

“太令人震惊了。”

雷斯垂德双手叉腰。“要不你现在，在这里，就告诉我，你今晚为什么要骚扰托尼和凯特琳·鲍尔，要不我们就上苏格兰场，去和某个没有像我一样有耐心天赋的人说去。”

“当然有原因！”夏洛克嚷嚷着转过身，面向探长，“一直都有原因！我做事都是有原因的。坦白说，你到现在还不知道这一点，实在是太吓人了。真的，雷斯垂德，你学一个新知识到底要用多久？你初中一定上了十年。鲍尔先生和小姐与我的谋杀调查有关。如果他们有意见，可以写投诉，因为他们活该过着疯癫愚蠢的生活，往 _我的谋杀案_ 里掺一脚，那是他们自己的错。”

约翰窃笑一声，雷斯垂德尖锐地看了他一眼。“ _你的_ 谋杀案，我猜你是说我的吧？罗杰斯案。”

“啊是了， _你的_ 案子。顺带一提，如果你想为此做点贡献，叫多几位外交小能手去说服鲍尔先生给我一个血样。”

“为什么？托尼·鲍尔的血和罗杰斯案有什么关系？他还指控你威胁他脱裤子后给他的——”

“ _大腿_ ，拍照。”夏洛克翻了个白眼，“大腿上的伤疤。”他指了指钉好在墙上的照片，“你知道 _你的_ 受害者，大卫·罗杰斯，的大腿上全是奇怪花纹的伤疤吗？不知道？你知道还有两具尸体上也出现了同种伤疤吗？你知道 _托尼·鲍尔_ 的大腿上也有伤疤吗？”

夏洛克咄咄逼人地盯着雷斯垂德。“天啊，看着你连点成线实在是太痛苦了。罗杰斯是被一种药效缓慢的毒药杀死的，刺伤只是个掩护。我说过了。我认为在另外两具尸体里也能找到毒药。”夏洛克说，点着尼尔·帕克和布兰登·赖利的照片，转身面朝探长，“如果鲍尔腿上有伤疤，他血液里也一定有毒药。我们要一份血样，越快越好。你要知道，”夏洛克油腔滑调地加上一句，“要是他快死了呢。”

 

“所以早上才出了三座毫无关联的坟墓的搜查令。”雷斯垂德说，走近端详尸体的照片，“你觉得这些人也被下毒了。”

“答对了。”夏洛克无精打采地说。

“安德森和多纳文打赌说你嗑嗨了。”

“真的吗。你赌了什么？”

“他们欠我钱了。”

“感谢你的信任。”夏洛克干巴巴地说。

“那她呢？”雷斯垂德指着墙上一具女尸的照片，“艾米·埃利奥特？”他读出上面的名字，“你也想把她给挖出来？她身上好像没有疤——”

“是没有，但我还是要份尸检。要尽可能掌握最多的资料。”

“好吧，我们帮你弄鲍尔的血样，还有三座坟墓的搜捕令——老天爷啊……”他不出声了，应该是在思考该怎么写报告。

“很好。”夏洛克回答道，“那我建议你忙你的去，让我继续工作，而我的工作又恰好牵涉到寻找证据定罪肇事者，然后在大礼包上打个蝴蝶结交给你。”

雷斯垂德扶额。“听着，苏格兰场里没人比我更加感激你的协助——”

夏洛克扬起眉毛，在场的所有人应该都不会领会错这句话的字面意思。

“但我没法让你一个人跑来跑去，至少也得给我说一声吧。我总不能天天收到人们的999报警电话，说夏洛克·福尔摩斯又怎么怎么了！你得自己想办法在不骚扰到证人的前提下办案。”

“我需要自由才能工作。”

“而我也尽力了！”雷斯垂德黑着脸说。他换了口吻，淡定了些，“我相信你能把事情做好，我知道的。但如果你天天拿枪指着别人然后被举报，那我得经常来拜访你了。”

夏洛克愤怒极了。“为什么？你和你整个团队都没我聪明。既然你相信我，为什么就不能假设我做的事都有正当的原因呢？”

雷斯垂德叹了口气。“因为，夏洛克，你和疯子只有一线之差，而我害怕有一天你真的完了而我却没发现。”

夏洛克眨了眨眼睛。

“没错。”雷斯垂德继续道，“我真的怕你某天和一群小老太太出现在苏格兰场，宣扬什么罪犯网络阴谋，最可怕的是我会 _相信你_ ，直到穿白大褂的人出现把你拖走。”

夏洛克看向约翰，后者耸了耸肩。

“到那时候，我的事业生涯将会变得极其尴尬。所以你得明白我要防范于未然。”

“为什么要说得像我发疯是迫在眉睫且无法避免的事一样？”

“我说的是‘可能’，不是无法避免。”雷斯垂德更正道。

“这样，”约翰插口，“你要是想破这个案子，就让夏洛克按照自己的方式来。他举着个菠萝出现的概率就和‘你的肇事者是你为他的才华所付出的代价’的概率差不多。”

“菠萝。”夏洛克不解地重复道。约翰和雷斯垂德无视了他。

雷斯垂德放过了约翰。“我明白，我明白……”他又看向夏洛克，“行吧，你该怎么做就怎么做。但是别忘了，我每收到一个和你有关的999电话，我们都得好好谈谈。你要是不想见到我，就找个好点的方法去采访别人。”

探长朝门外走去，又停了下来。“还有 _你_ ，”他说，转向约翰，“我一点也不知道你还有一次非法开火的记录——我真的不知道——但下次你再借给他的时候，至少多问几句。”

“你真的见过夏洛克吗？”约翰问，雷斯垂德眯起了眼睛，“你怎么会觉得是我 _让_ 他这么干的？”

雷斯垂德摇着头，离开公寓的时候嘴上嘟囔着什么“咨询的弊端”之类的话。

“我总是被误解的那个。”夏洛克宣布道，重重地坐在沙发上。

约翰忍俊不禁。他这人总这么大惊小怪，但也没错。


End file.
